Mail Order Kenshin?
by Kairi7
Summary: Kenshin is a farmer in early America when women are scarce. Oddly enough a chance comes to the men of his small town to use the mail order bride system, but will his choice end in disaster or be the best decision of his life? Please R&R!
1. A Little Old Town and a Large Busy City

*Hey everyone! Well first of all thanks so much for reading this fic. I hope you like it! But sadly enough I must now go to the disclaimer . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way or form. I don't make money off these stories nor do I plan to so it's just for fun . . .a pasttime okay I'm done.  
  
Summary: Kenshin is a farmer in early America when women are scarce. Oddly enough a chance comes to the men of his town to use the mail order bride system, but will his choice end in disaster or be the best decision of his life?  
  
Chapter 1: A Little Old town and a Large Busy City  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~A Farm in America  
  


* * *

  
Kenshin Himura wiped the sweat from his brow. 'Today is so hot' he thought, 'I should probably get something to drink.' He walked over to his well and began to draw up the water in a bucket. It was only 12:30 yet the day had already began to wane. The sun beat down heavily on the open plains and working out there was no small job. Kenshin had just finished swallowing the sweet water when he heard a horse trot up his gravel road.  
  
'Now I wonder who that could be' he thought as he easily strode over to the front of his house. "Sano! How are you are your crops doing well this season."  
  
"They are indeed Kenshin I just thought I'd bring up those eggs I promised."  
  
"Ahh thanks let me go get your milk."  
  
"How's Daisy doing?" Sano asked. " I heard in town that she was giving a boat load of milk recently.""  
  
"She is indeed. More than I can handle. Ahh, here's your milk."  
  
"Thanks Kenshin" Sano said as he tipped his hat. "Be careful out there it's another scorcher!"  
  
"That I will Sanoske. That I will." Kenshin smiled as he watched his best friend mount his horse and ride off. 'Well I guess I can't put this off any longer.' Kenshin thought as he walked out back to begin his grueling work once again.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~EUROPE  
  


* * *

  
(London)  
  
She was tired, she was stiff, and she hadn't had a bath in a week. She was so sick of working at that factory. Her hands were torn apart and the worst thing was, it didn't really help her family's position anyway. The paycheck was never enough. He mom was dying and her brother was roaming the street looking for odd jobs. She sighed. 'This is awful. I wish there were something I could do that would make life better for my family.' The sad thing was when you're only 19 in a city full of older, more educated people it made it hard to get a decent job.  
  
She finally arrived home. Well, not that it was much of a home, it had a roof and a stove so it did pretty nicely. "Mother I'm home." Kaoru's mother a picture of feminine beauty once was lying on a mat trying to sew a hole in a pair of jeans together. "Oh Mother don't fret yourself I can do that." Kaoru said as she took the garment from her mother's thin and frail hands.  
  
"Now, now Kaoru, you do too much as it is already. Please allow me to do something." Her mother protested as she tried to grab the garment back.  
"You can do something. You can get better. That is all Yahiko and I want right now. Speaking of Yahiko is he home yet?"  
  
"No Dear, he left early this morning to go to an interview for some other odd job. He hasn't returned since."  
  
"Well, I'll fix dinner and perhaps he shall be home before too long." Kaoru said with a smile. She went over to their small cabinet and opened it up. 'Great,' she thought we're out of peas now what will we eat. Maybe some bread and jam. Do we even have jam?'  
  
Mrs. Kamiya watched as her daughter quickly rummaged through the cabinet. She sighed inwardly. She could have had everything. Our family was fine. We had a nice home plenty to eat, we never wanted for anything . . .then he had to go and get himself killed in some brawl. She strained for air. 'I need to remain calm. I can't go and get my nerves all in an uproar my children need me.' But she knew she would not hold on to life for much longer. Too much had happened. Her cold had gone from bad to worse. Not to mention the mourning for her husband had stressed her to the point of breaking. She would have shattered if it hadn't been for her daughter, sweet Kaoru she deserved better. 'If only there were some way I could get her a decent husband who I knew would take care of her, get her fed and clothed but as of right now no man would want to marry a street rat. That is no decent man would. There has to be a way. I'll find a way for her and Yahiko to have a better life before I die. I must.'  
  
Just then Yahiko came home. "Mother, Kaoru, guess what? I got a whole 5 dollars today just on one job."  
  
"You're kidding. Five whole dollars?"  
  
"That's amazing son!"  
  
"Wow the little brat can do some good." Kaoru stated.  
  
"I'm not a brat and DON'T call me little." Yahiko rebuked. Though it didn't appear like it both brother and sister did deeply care for the other. Yahiko noticed how his sister always looked tired now. She had had a job long since before he could remember. He wished there was something he could do as the 'man of the house' but he was just too young to do anything. Luckily he had found a job that promised some hope for the trio.  
  
"Old man Gunther has a store downtown and he's allowing me to work there everyday. The pay depends on how many customers I serve and how well I stock the shelves and stuff like that. Isn't it great! Now I can really help Kaoru!"  
  
Their mother smiled. 'I have such good children' she thought. 'I have been so blessed. I just wish there were more I could so for them both. For now we'll all just have to hold onto each other and hope for brighter times to come.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~America~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:  
(Town of Berriesburg)  
  
"Well would ya lookie here boys." A man in overalls stated as he entered the town's best gathering place, Maybell's Café. "We got here the makin's of a grand ideear that we do." He smiled with satisfaction as he plopped himself down in a chair at the card table.  
  
"What're ya ramblin' 'bout Joe." Hajime Saito one and only policeman of Berriesburg asked.  
  
"Well ya sees here I was jest walkin' right down that there street near the courthouse when I sees me this here flyer paper. In it says that a man can now ORDER hiself a wife. Now isn't that the darndest thing you ever saw?"  
  
"Indeed." Saito said. "You mean to tell me that I can have a woman shipped over her and out to me like a package?"  
  
"That's sure what I'm a sayin' Mister Saito. You jest gotta provide the moneys all ya gotta do then flippity flam you got yerself a woman. Then you boys twouldn't be so lonely anymores." Joe said with satisfaction.  
  
"That is the Craziest thing I ever heard of Joe."  
  
"Well, it's true yessiree it's true Mister Saito you should get yerself a woman as well. Yep yep. Well I'll see ya gents I gots to go and raise me some money so I can get me a wife." With that Joe placed his hat on his head and walked out of the diner.  
  
"I had better go and make sure the mayor knows about this. Don't know if he'd be too pleased. Thanks a lot for lunch Kate." And with no other words Saito set off for the courthouse.  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Well that's all for this chappie. Sorry it was a little short, but I promise to keep writing. I have a million ideas so just bear with me. But in the meantime . . .please review!  
  
~Kairi7~ 


	2. It's Time for Action

*Cheerio all! Here is the next chapter. I went back and fixed that typo on the first chapter . . .seat??? Sheesh that's gotta hurt. Lol! It is longer than the first as promised. So sit back and relax and . . .well on to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . .there I said it. Happy???  
  
Chapter 2: It's time for Action  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~Berriesburg Courthouse~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Saito had no sooner walked in the doors then he heard a shout in the mayor's office. He quickly drew his rifle and burst through the door. Only to find the mayor quite irritated with one of his attendants.  
  
"I told you that this was to be sent last Tuesday how come it's still here?"  
  
"Well you see Sir I gave it to-  
  
"I don't care who had it. It was your responsibility to begin with therefore you will suffer the consequences."  
  
Saito smirked. Mayor Aoshi Shinomori was not one to be toyed with, especially if you worked under him.  
  
"Now you had better get these mailed along with an apology letter this instant or so help me I'll have to rip you apart."  
  
"Ye-ye-yes s-s-sir." The attendant stuttered as he scrambled to escape from his boss's presence.  
  
"Ahhh, Mister Hajime how are you this afternoon?"  
  
"Very well Mayor Shinomori I trust your day is not completely thrown off by that little incident?"  
  
"No, no not at all. It was just something I had to deal with. What brings you here today?"  
  
"Well I came because Joe Miller was saying down at the diner that a man can 'order' himself a wife."  
  
"That's right. It's being made available all around the country as we speak. It's sort of a first come first serve business."  
  
"So it's not a hoax?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact it's quite full proof. I –uh- checked it out myself."  
  
"And you're convinced that it's real?"  
  
"I am. In fact I'm debating on the possibility of sending for one myself."  
  
"You are . . ." Saito was at a loss. His mayor, one of the most reserved people in town was actually contemplating 'trying' to buy a wife. Though he couldn't blame him. Things did tend to become pretty lonely when you were out on the open range with no one to confide in.  
  
"Yes. In fact maybe you should think about it yourself Hajime." Aoshi said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"O really, and just what would I want with a woman?"  
  
"I don't know. It would keep you from having to eat at the diner all the time."  
  
Saito had visual pictures of having to eat bean stew for the rest of his life. "Good point." 'Maybe this isn't such a bad idea' Saito thought. 'I mean it could work . . .couldn't it?'  
  
"Well I had best be going mayor. Just wanted to make sure Joe wasn't gonna go and cause a ruckus. I'll be seein' ya."  
  
"Alright Hajime don't hesitate to visit again. I'll se ya around." Aoshi watched as Saito left. 'What am I getting myself into?' He shook his head. 'No point in thinking about it too much. I need someone. I believe this is the best way of doing it, given the circumstances.' Yes he would do it. He may regret it, but he would do it.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~Three Days Later~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Kenshin's Farm~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Kenshin, HEY KESHIN!" Sano yelled as he dismounted his horse.  
  
"Well how do you do Sano. Back for more milk already? That jug only lasted you about 3 days." Kenshin replied as he rounded the house heading out to meet Sano.  
  
"Heh not exactly buddy . . .you see I was in town yesterday and well, I heard a rumor . . .well it's not 'zatly a rumor it's real and well I'm gonna do it I really, really am Kenshin."  
  
"Whoa hold on there Sano I don't think I'm following you. What's a rumor and what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna get me a wife Kenshin. This past year has been so lonely and well. I need to have someone 'round the house ya know. I can't keep on livin' like this."  
  
Kenshin understood well what Sano was saying. He'd seen it in practically every man who came out west to make a life for himself. They'd get goin' strong for 'bout 5 years then they'd start to want someone to share their harvest with. Someone they could share a life with. He had often felt that way himself . . .lonely. He'd sit out on his porch at night sometimes and pine for someone he could share the open sky with. There was a part in every man that longed for a woman but that's the sacrifice you potentially make when you set out on your own. Nowadays you risk the possibility of never marrying of never having that "special" someone.  
  
He'd seen this phase coming on his younger friend and had hoped it would never take hold, but what on earth was Sano talking about "getting" him a wife. The only woman within 50 miles that wasn't married was Kate the owner of the local diner and she sure wasn't lookin' for any man. She'd practically scarred every single man in the entire town of Berriesburg. Kenshin chuckled as he remembered the way the last unfortunate fellow looked as he walked out of the diner with a chair plumb smacked over 'is head.  
  
"Now come on Kenshin you don't need to laugh 'taint funny. I'm serious I can actually do it. I have the means."  
  
" I wasn't laughing at you but what do you mean the 'means '?" Kenshin asked skeptically. He knew Sano could be a bit drastic and fanciful.  
  
"I mean with this new system they've created."  
  
"System?"  
  
"Yup, all you gotta do is provide 30 dollars and Europe'll fine ya a woman and ship 'er on over right out to ya. Then you marry 'er and that's that. No questions asked. 'cept if you give 'em some info on yerself they'll tell the woman they're sendin' bout ya and you may get some info ;bout her too. Whadayasay Kenshin? I mean this is the chance of a lifetime we're talkin' 'bout"  
  
"Sano, I think you're crazy. If and when I marry I'd like to know the woman I'm marrying first and it not to be some desperate female that sells herself because she's lonely and wants a better life!" Kenshin couldn't believe it. His best friend, and neighbor, was selling out to be cheated in life by some woman he'd never even met.  
  
"Look Kenshin. I don't know who she is and what she's been through. All I know is that she'll be lookin' for somethin' better and I can give it to her. I want to give it to her, and I'm going to give it to her. I was just tryin' to get you to take a chance and hope for the best. It's time you stop moping around your farm dreamin' of the perfect wife. She's prolly waitin' for you just on the other side of the ocean."  
  
"No, Sano I will not sell out. I can't believe you're going to go through with this."  
  
"Fine, Kenshin, fine. I was just tryin' to help. I'll be by on Monday to get the milk." With that Sano turned and mounted his horse and road off. Kenshin just stood there in shock.  
  
'I can't believe he's going to sell himself short like that.' He thought. 'Maybe she is waiting . . .' 'NO it's impossible' he argued with himself. 'It's just some con they're trying to get you to buy into. 'What if it isn't?' 'Then I'm completely lost.' Kenshin sighed. One side of him was saying it was all wrong but the other . . . 'could she be waiting for me?' He had some thinking to do and he had better get started the deadline was only a week away.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~London~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~  
  
Kaoru's mother was walking through the streets of London shopping for groceries. Her illness had improved over the last couple of days mainly because of her will to live long enough to see both of her children provided for. As she searched for the best price on beans she saw some flyers sitting on a nearby counter.  
  
'Hmm what's this?' she thought as she took a closer look.  
  
FEMALES WANTED MUST BE WILLING TO LEAVE ALL BEHIND OPPROTUNITIES IN AMERICA FILL OUT APPLICATION AND TURN IT IN AT THE COURTHOUSE  
  
'What on earth? America? Kaoru. Kaoru can go to America.'  
  
"Hey hun sorry but those flyers there are for younger women. Not for old timers like yourself." The lady behind the counter said.  
  
"Oh I beg your pardon but this was not for myself you see. I have a younger daughter and-  
  
"Ahh a mother lookin' out for her little one how sweet. Sorry lady but we get those kinda comments all the time. Ladies lookin' for a better life in America and thinks some man'll take her. Well, you can go ahead and take an application I s'pose but they'll prolly filter yours outta the lot but you kin try."  
  
Kaoru's mother sighed. This lady really didn't believe her. 'O well' she thought.  
  
"Well, thank you I guess." She said as she grabbed a paper and walked off in the opposite direction. 'People they have no honesty these days. I guess that's why no one ever takes anyone's word for it. At least now I have a starting point for Kaoru. She'll put up a fight at first, stubborn child, but I'll convince her in the end, and I'm sure Yahiko will be in full support of it. Yes. Yes. It will work. It must!' Kaoru's mother then picked up her groceries and headed home with a new vigor. She was going to make her daughter's life worth living, no matter what the cost!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~Kaoru's Home~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Where could she be?" Kaoru thought as she methodically cooked dinner washed cloths and sewed Yahiko's britches. "She left almost 5 hours ago. What if she fainted on the side of the road and no one helped her. She could already be de-" NO she was not going to think that way her mother had improved so much in such a short amount of time she must be getting better. Things we actually finally looking up for a change. Yahiko had gotten a decent job and her mother was finally able to get out of bed. 'There's no need to worry' she thought 'she probably just lost track of time is all.' Even though Kaoru tried to convince herself all was well. It didn't stop her from looking out the door ever 10 seconds at least until she caught sight of her mother coming down the alley. 'Finally, see Kaoru, nothing to worry about.' She then turned and began to get down the bowls.  
  
"Hello Dearest." Kaoru's mother said as she entered their small cot.  
  
"Hello Mother."  
  
"Mmmmm dinner sure smells delicious. What are we having?"  
  
"Soup." Kaoru said with a lack of enthusiasm. They had had soup for three weeks straight. Bean soup, carrot soup, onion soup, potato soup, argh, she was sick and tired of SOUP.  
  
Kaoru's mother chuckled. "You sound so excited about it my dear."  
  
"I am mother I am." Kaoru said sarcastically right before she and her mother burst out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well, it's always nice to come home to my ladies when they are all smiles and giggles." Yahiko said as he entered the hut. "You're looking better every time I see you mother." He smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her withered cheek. She was improving and he was glad. It had been so stressful having to look at her pain streaked face all the time.  
  
"Well thank you son but you need to get washed up you're filthy." The proud mother said with a playful scold.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied with a salute.  
  
"And don't forget to bring in a new bucket of water to drink." Kaoru shouted after him.  
  
"Well, shall we begin or wait for your dear brother?"  
  
"You go ahead mother I'll just finish hanging this last load of laundry to dry."  
  
"Here's the water Kaoru, I'll set it on the floor next to the stove." Yahiko called out to his sister as he carried in a bucket.  
  
"Thanks Yahiko." Kaoru shouted through the window.  
  
"Well, how was you day son?"  
  
"Busy. We had loads and loads of shipments today and it took a long time to stock it all but I made a nice profit out of it. I even got some tips for helping the customers take it home."  
  
"That's wonderful Son I'm so proud of you."  
  
By this time Kaoru was now sitting at the so-called 'table' it was more like a cardboard box but none of the trio was complaining. They all thought it nice to be able to eat as a family again.  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"I have some news that just may be your ticket to better living."  
  
"What kind of news?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. Her mother had said 'your' not 'our' that was never a good thing. There was no way she was going anywhere without her mother and brother.  
  
"Well I saw this ad today, and well, it was for young ladies. All you would have to do is fill out an application, and you could possibly be shipped over to America to begin a new life full of a million possibilities."  
  
"Mother, we don't have money for that. There's no way we could ever raise it."  
  
"But it's free!"  
  
"Free? How? Why? What's the catch?"  
  
"Well, you'd have to get married."  
  
"Married! Mother I'm only 19."  
  
" I was married by your age thank you very much. And men over there aren't going to mind your age at all. They're begging for women. Of course you could end up marrying some 40 year old, but you'll be well taken care of."  
  
"Mother this is crazy."  
  
"Think about it. The man you marry will be able to provide a better life for you. You'll have a home you'll have children. You'll have the life I've always dreamed that my children would have."  
  
"But that means I would leave you both. What about Yahiko, what will he do?"  
  
"What about me? I think it's a great idea sis. I have a job now so you don't have to worry about mother. I can take care of her."  
  
"No I won't do it. I can't leave you two. You're all I have."  
  
"Kaoru hunny I know it's hard but you just have to. I'm not going to live forever and this is the only way I can think of to make sure you are well-provided for."  
  
"What if the man I am forced to be with doesn't want me."  
  
"There are other men."  
  
"What if he can't provide?"  
  
"You won't marry that man."  
  
"What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
"No one wouldn't like you."  
  
"Look sis, I'm tired of all your questions. Sure, there are risks, but I think it's a risk worth taking. You don't have to marry anyone once you get there. Though it may be wise to since he paid for your way and all, but I really think everything is gonna work out just fine."  
  
"You really think so Yahiko?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Thanks Yahiko!" Kaoru gave her little brother a giant hug.  
  
"Awww c'mon Kaoru don't go all mushy on me. I'm still you brother after all."  
  
"In that case." Kaoru had an evil look in her eye. "Yahiko do the dishes this instant!"  
  
"What! Aww c'mon what happened to Yahiko you're the greatest?"  
  
"You are my brother after all remember?"  
  
"Awww." Yahiko grumbled.  
  
Kaoru's mother smiled. 'Yes everything will work out fine for my Kaoru. I just know it."  
  
########################################################################  
  
Well how was it? Good, bad, GREAT??? Only way I'm gonna know is if you press that cute little button at the bottom. GO on you know then one. Be an encouragement today and review!  
  
*****************************Thanks to all my reviewers******************  
  
Koishii Sweet - I updated soon. You like??? I hope so! Update your stories soon too!  
  
Ari-Yep Berriesburg. Isn't it great? I gave the place a name that I didn't figure existed so no one could be like . . . "that never happened" You know what I mean? Anyways thanks for the review it is so much appreciated!  
  
ClulessAznGurl- Seat . . .hahahahah. Yea definitely figured that one out right after I posted the chapter, but I had to get some sleep cause I had a test the next day so I couldn't fix it. Thanks so much for helping me out so that I would get on it. (I'm a slacker) LOL! It's fixed now you can even check! Well keep on keepin' me straight I need it! Yea and the thing about ordering a wife it actually happened too! Funny how life has its little quirks isn't it? (I wish I could order a husband . . .hmmm . . .)  
  
Cosmiccastway- Yea it is kinda sad they have to 'buy' a wife. But they are not necessarily trying to buy love . . .I dunno it should get easier to understand as the story progresses. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If I missed you let me know . . .I'll feel terrible but I'll fix the problem and make it up to you somehow! Thanks again to everyone who inspires me and thanks to the ABC check even though it sometimes doesn't help . . . LATER!  
  
~Kairi7~ 


	3. Of Dreams and Decisions

*I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I got some new reviews and well it spurred my thinking process. First of all it's kinda funny, two people have already mentioned the fact about men 'buying wives.' Actually you all probably know this already but in the early days when America was just founded, men, because women were on short supply, would use the Mail Order Bride system. It's true! I thought it was a crazy way of doing it and that got me thinking 'hey it would be funny to do a Rurouni Kenshin story out of this.' So there you have it the reason behind the madness, and don't worry the plot will unfold in time, and this is NOT going to be some sad ending story, so just keep hanging in there. I now must go to the disclaimer . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . .it's the sad truth.  
  
Chapter 3: Of Dreams and Decisions  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Kenshin's Farm~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
It was late Saturday evening, well, late for the farmers, that is. The sun had already begun to set and the moon was rising over the surrounding hills. Kenshin slowly walked up his front steps onto his porch. He stopped for a moment to turn around and gaze on his farm. He had a barn to the left surrounded by a cluster of trees the trees stretched on in a never-ending wall until it reached an opening where the road to the outside world was. 'It's been a long time since I've been to town. It's probably changed a lot since I last saw it.' Once again Kenshin had this unquenchable desire for someone to share this sunset with, someone to wrap his arms around and whisper 'I love you' into her ear. He sighed 'No more wishful thinking, Kenshin. You need to remain strong. Out here when you are all alone you have to remain immune to feelings like these.'  
  
He turned to enter his small cabin. Actually for a bachelor's pad it was quite large. It had a large living room/kitchen area but there was practically no furniture in the room, save for a small wooden table and a single chair. There was an icebox in the front-left corner next to some old, worn-out cabinets. There were only a few windows that let streams of light trickle through the window in the early hours of the morning. Kenshin let one of his lazy smiles pass over his face. He was so proud of his home. It had taken so long for him to build it, but he had done it all by himself. 'Eight years,' he thought 'it has been eight years since I left my father and mother searching for a better life.' The transition had been hard. Those first few months when he had been on his own were strenuous. He remembered the long, cold nights when he felt his life would never amount to anything. Now looking on his house . . .yes, his house he felt a satisfaction to great to be measured.  
  
He began to head to the door in the far back left corner where the bedroom was. The only decorations in this room were a bed and a washbasin. Kenshin stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. He thought about what Sano had said that Thursday ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Flashback~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Look Kenshin. I don't know who she is and what she's been through. All I know is that she'll be lookin' for somethin' better and I can give it to her. I want to give it to her, and I'm going to give it to her. I was just tryin' to get you to take a chance and hope for the best. It's time you stop moping around your farm dreamin' of the perfect wife. She's prolly waitin' for you just on the other side of the ocean."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:End Flashback~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kenshin sighed. Maybe Sano was right. I mean what if she was just waiting over the ocean, but he wanted to love and be loved. Could one really be happy with someone they were 'arranged' so to speak with? Could he possibly ever love a woman that just popped into his life? What if she never loved him back? Was it really worth all this time thinking about it? Kenshin shook his head his red hair began falling from his ponytail. 'I should get cleaned up and stop dwelling on this so much. Life's too short to stand around worrying . . . 'life is also to short to not take a chance' a voice inside his head said. 'Where did that come from? O well, time that these overalls were washed.' Kenshin began cleaning up around the house. 'Man I really need to do laundry . . .O well.' (AN don't you just think it's adorable that Kenshin likes to do laundry so much?) Kenshin began to wash his cloths in an old basin. Though he told himself he wasn't going to even consider 'ordering a bride' again that was the foremost thing on his mind.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~Europe~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Kaoru walked at a brisk pace through the streets of London. She was heading towards the courthouse and to the untrained eye one would have thought she was excited, but that would be far from the truth. Reason be told, she was walking fast so she didn't have time to think about it. It was what her mother wanted. It was what her brother wanted, and if that's what they wanted then she would do everything in her power to meet their desires. Only thing was . . .did it have to be this?  
  
She finally reached the courthouse its stone walls looked cold and foreboding, but Kaoru Kamiya was not one to shrink away from a challenge, and to her, this, was a challenge. She walked up the hard steps and stepped through one of the very large doors into a dimly lit grand hall. As her eyes slowly adjusted she noticed that the floor was carpeted and the ceiling was exceptionally high. She glanced around the room until she spotted a desk right in the front. She removed her hat and hastily tried to smooth her hair down because the humidity outside had caused it to frizz slightly. She walked slowly up to the desk. The man that was behind it couldn't have been more than two years older than herself, but it was apparent her presence hadn't been noticed so she cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, dreadfully sorry. May I be of assistance to you Madam?" The clerk flashed a smile and Kaoru noticed how extremely handsome the young gentleman was.  
  
"Umm yes, I was here to turn in an application."  
  
"Alright let me see . . . mm hmmm . . .mm hmmm . . . Well, everything looks in order all there is to do now is for you to head down that hall to be interviewed."  
  
"Interviewed!" Kaoru said exasperated. She had come down her to hand a guy a piece of paper and now she was going to have to talk to someone O no not her she was out of here.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. You see we have so many . . .un-eligible applicants that the paper is merely for show. You seem to be one Mr. RC will see. So just head down that hall and enter the third door on your right."  
  
"You mean I have to talk to someone to actually 'get' to go?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Kaoru groaned. 'If only I had a big stick I could whack someone with, that would make this all better.'  
  
"My lady? Are you quite alright?" the clerk saw Kaoru's expression go from dismayed to and evil grimace.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes fine. I suppose I'll go talk to that man now."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The clerk watched as the slim figure walked down the hallway. 'Wonder why she can't find anyone here? I suppose ladies have their reasons. Nothing I should concern myself with I suppose.'  
  
Kaoru walked down the hall until she reached a big wooden oak door with the name RC printed on the nameplate. 'I guess this is the one.' Kaoru straightened her shoulders and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." A gruff voice on the other side answered. Kaoru gulped she hoped that this wouldn't be too much to handle. She slowly entered the door only to find a man whose appearance was quite comical. His hair was disheveled his, clothes were all wrinkled, and his eyes were jolly and jovial. It was apparent he hadn't been to the barber for a while with his half-grown beard and matted hair.  
  
"Well, well, well, my dear what can I do for you?" Kaoru liked the man in an instant his smile was kind and inviting all her former notions, of running away, vanished.  
  
"Well the man at the desk sent me here for an interview I believe?"  
  
"So you're another one eh? Another woman that wants to sail away and leave the old past and worries behind. Well, I'll be upfront with you dearie it isn't a pretty picture like some paint it. You'll more than likely be working every day from sun up to sun down washing dishes cleaning cloths and chopping firewood. Your pretty hands won't stay flawless, the sun will burn your skin, and you'll probably have a bunch of snotty-nosed bratty children to boot."  
  
Kaoru was taken aback this man was trying to discourage her from going. He had given her the facts straight out. Life wasn't going to be easy. Unfortunately for RC this only gave Kaoru a new vigor.  
  
"I can take on anything. Nothing can discourage me. I've had life hard from the time I was eight. I've had to work to achieve anything in life and if you think that's going to discourage me you got another thing coming Mister."  
  
RC liked this slight figured female with raven hair and eyes sharper than a knife. He had given her the run-down and she had brushed it off like dust.  
  
"Well, I think proper introductions are an order now my dear. I'm Race Carver Underwood but you can call me RC just like everyone else. Now what may I call you?"  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya Mr. RC."  
  
"Well, Ms. Kamiya you want to go to America. Let's see, how old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen Sir."  
  
"Nineteen huh? Hmmm . . ." RC knew that at this point he should send this young woman on her way. Even though she was older than most married women he knew that men in America were looking for older tougher women, women that would be able to face the hard elements, not some slight little female who had hardly had a chance to live in the real world. Most men who would be even using this system would be in their late 20's to mid 40's. But as he looked at the tiny dark haired figure before him something about her struck him as . . .strong. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but she deserved a chance. He quickly scratched down the age 24 on the paper and continued with the interview. "Any job experiences?"  
  
"I work in a factory."  
  
"How tall are you?"  
  
"5'3." (A/N is that true? Help me out here!)  
  
"Know how to milk a cow?"  
  
"I can learn."  
  
"Know how to cook?"  
  
"Well enough for me and my family."  
  
"Know how to sew?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Finally, do you get seasick?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never been on the ocean before." Kaoru looked wistfully out the window.  
  
"Ahh, I see, well, it seems everything is in order. All you have to do now is wait until I contact you. As soon as we have the orders from America you will be placed on a ship with other women and sailed off. Any questions?"  
  
"Will I know anything about the man that I am to go with?"  
  
"Yes, you will be given a sheet of information just as he will receive the same."  
  
"I assume that's what the interview was for?"  
  
"Indeed you're a quick learner."  
  
"Well, then am I done?"  
  
"You are. You do know how to find your way out do you not?"  
  
"I do. Thank you very much Mr. RC." Kaoru shook the old man's hand and smiled.  
  
"Your very welcome my dear I wish you the best of luck. I'll be in touch."  
  
RC watched as Kaoru walked out of his office and shut the door. 'Were there more women with her determination in the world I would be happily married by now.' He sighed even though he had never found 'the one' he wanted to give men in America a chance for a life he was no longer capable of achieving he sat down at his desk and began to finish the final touches on Kaoru's application.  
  
As Kaoru stepped outside of the courthouse she breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment she was glad she was getting out of London. The streets were too crowded and the air was not clean. She envisioned fields stretching out in front of her and trees with birds and the sunshine. She smiled perhaps her life would work itself out after all. Maybe her mother was right. Perhaps she would find happiness on the other side of the deep blue sea.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:America (Sunday Morning)~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The fog still hadn't lifted by the time Kenshin, along with others from town, walked out of the church. Kenshin had decided to come to town this Sunday to catch up with some friends, not to mention, hear what all other men's thoughts were on the new 'system.' He had been invited to go to lunch with the Dowdy's but had turned them down because he and Sano were going to go eat at the diner. He was talking with some other members of the church when he caught sight of Sano leaning against a building across the street. He quickly excused himself and headed across the street to his friend.  
  
"Morning Sano."  
  
"Morning Kenshin. How's old gramps doin'?"  
  
"Mr. Dowdy is doin' just fine he and his wife are having a big outdoor dinner at their house today you wanna go there or still go to Maybell's?"  
  
"Well Mr. Dowdy is not to fond of me so lets just leave it at that and head on over to Maybell's."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Well, good morning Himura, Sagara."  
  
"Good morning Mayor." Kenshin said as he shook Aoshi's hand.  
  
"Will you two gentlemen be attending the cookout at the Dowdy's?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Mayor, Sano and I are heading over to the diner today."  
  
"Ahh I see. Well, Sagara, how is the money coming along?"  
  
"Just fine Mayor. I only have about 10 dollars left to raise."  
  
"Incredible. But remember it's due next Sunday."  
  
"Yes sir I'll be sure to have it by then."  
  
"Mayor," Kenshin started. " I must ask you . . .do you not think it petty to 'buy' into this whole . . . 'affair'?"  
  
"Not at all, in fact I'm throwing my lot in as well."  
  
Kenshin and Sano were shocked. They had never considered their mayor who was always so reserved to go out on a limb.  
  
"Wow, well here's to ya Mayor!" Sano said as he slapped Aoshi on the back. Aoshi glared for a second but decided to brush it off. "See there Kenshin 'taint foolhardy. Even the Mayor thinks it shows promise."  
  
"Oh are you not planning on participating in this . . . 'affair' as you put it so nicely?" Aoshi asked looking at Kenshin intensely.  
  
"I-haven't-decided . . ." Kenshin said slowly. It appeared a lot of men were willing to take the risk while others said they'd try it next round if it worked out. Kenshin also knew that there weren't boatloads of women who were 'fiery' enough to take such a drastic step. That after this time there may be a chance of it never happening again.  
  
"Well, don't take too long Himura. The Deadline is next Sunday and you have to have 30 (actually it says 300 in chapter 2 but it is supposed to be 30) dollars."  
  
"Thirty dollars is a lot to ask for Mayor."  
  
"I know, that's why you need to get on with it if you are going to participate."  
  
All three men cringed. It sounded like they were gambling . . .even though in a sense they were. It just sounded so awful to say things like that but there really was no better way to put it.  
  
"Well I had better be going. They'll be expecting me. It was nice running into you gentlemen."  
  
"Have a nice day mayor." Kenshin said, as Aoshi began to walk away. He and Sano turned to walk in the opposite direction. They walked in silence. Each man lost in his own thoughts. When they arrived at the diner they ordered the special and sat down at the checker table.  
  
"You know Kenshin . . .I was thinkin' 'bout what you said. 'Bout this bein' like a game and all and 'buyin' into it. Well, ya know. It may sound like one. But think about it. The woman knows all the risks and all the possibilities. So I mean it 'taint like we're cheatin' them or they're cheatin' us. We are all just trying to make it in life. Ya know?"  
  
" Yea I've thought about it Sano and-well- I just don't know. I mean I want a wife I really do. But I don't want to, ya know, disappoint her. Cause it's a real possibility."  
  
"Yea I know Kenshin, but I also know that any woman who gets you would be the luckiest woman alive. Whether or not she realized it at first. She would come to realize it in time."  
  
Kenshin was taken aback at the words his friend had just spoken. He was truly touched by them. "Thanks Sano . . ." was all he could muster up to say in reply.  
  
"Hey it was nothin' I mean I need to butter you up now so when I'm married and she's havin' a fit then I'll have somewhere to hide at night."  
  
Both men began to laugh hysterically. They both realized what a great friendship they had, and always would have.  
  
"Sano, I wish you the best. Whoever you 'woman' may be may she be beautiful and madly in love with you." Kenshin held up his water glass to Sano's.  
  
"And to you Kenshin, may you make a wise decision, and may it be the best decision you ever made."  
  
Both men continued talking throughout the meal about the harvest the weather and other daily things. But the plaguing question still lurked in Kenshin's head, 'am I willing to take this risk?'  
  
########################################################################  
  
There it is . . .in all its glory! Hope you like it! Oh yea and I know Aoshi is a 'little OOC' okay a LOTTA OOC but bear with me. He has to be that way in this story. Hopefully as the plot unfolds he'll get more into character. K, thanks, and I will now thank the reviewers for chapter 2!  
  
********My Reviewers*********  
  
Koishii Sweet- She likes it! She really, really likes it! YAY! Well, at least your reading this fic I don't think many people are . . .it's kinda depressing but O well. You like it! Thanks for updating your stories and I love the new one you started.  
  
Bob-san - You gotta love the dialect right??? LOL! Thanks for reviewing! And I like readin' yer stories!  
  
**********************  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. When people review it tends to make me update sooner and plus I tend to read all my reviewers stories and review back . . . Sooooo REVIEW!  
  
~Kairi7~ 


	4. Kenshin's Decision

*Well I decided to update again after all it's the weekend. Sadly I got a negative review on my other story and I almost didn't feel like writing again for a while . . .but then I read my reviews for this story and I thought why should I punish them??? So here it is in all it glory . . .hopefully. Anyway hope you enjoy. On to the disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters got it? Good!  
  
Chapter 4: Kenshin's Decision  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~Kenshin's Farm~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
It was still dark outside when Kenshin woke up. He stretched as he put his feet on the floor. 'Let's see . . .today is Monday. I think I'll head on over to Sano's to deliver his milk.' Kenshin walked out of his room over to the cabinets. He took out a slice of bread and grabbed some jam out of the icebox. After making his breakfast he shoved it in his mouth and went outside. The air was cool and breathtaking. Kenshin breathed in deeply. 'What a beautiful morning!' He thought as he looked out from his porch. He went into the barn, which was slightly behind the house, and grabbed a saddle. "Summer, tsh tsh, (A/N or however you spell that click click noise you make when talking to an animal) Summer? Here girl." Kenshin cooed as a painted horse walked out from one of the stalls. "Thatta girl c'mon." He saddled Summer in a matter of seconds a feat few men could do. He gently stroked Summer's neck 'C'mon girl how 'bout a morning ride hmmm?' He gracefully mounted and took off across the plains at a quick rate. "You know, Summer, I probably shoulda taken the road. It woulda been faster, but how about you and I make up for lost time hmmm?" Summer gave an agreeing whinny and they took off at lightening speed.  
  
Just as they reached Sano's house the sun was rising over the hills. Kenshin smiled and continued to ride down the small hill. Just as Kenshin dismounted Sano came around from the back of the house.  
  
"Kenshin! How are ya there buddy?" Sano said with a smile.  
  
"Doin' fine and you?"  
  
"Pretty good pretty good. Gonna have to go into town today and sell some more eggs in order to make enough money though."  
  
"I thought so which is why I decided I buy some extra eggs this week."  
  
"Really Kenshin? That's great!" Sano turned to go and get the eggs when he paused and turned. "Hey Kenshin? If you use your money to buy eggs from me then you won't have any to . . ."  
  
"Sano I thought we had been through this-"  
  
"Kenshin I'm serious. You need to do this!" Sano was so frustrated. What on earth could Kenshin have wrong in his head that keeps him from doing this? "Kenshin have you listened to anything anyone has been saying? This is the chance of a lifetime and you're gonna miss out."  
  
"Sano-"  
  
"No, listen. You need to do this! If not for yourself then for that woman on the other side of the ocean looking for a better life!"  
  
"Fine I'll think about it MORE"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SANO!"  
  
"KENSHIN ARE YOU LISTENING?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
" You know what your problem is?"  
  
"No . . .what?" Kenshin was beyond frustrated.  
  
"You're scared."  
  
Kenshin was taken aback. Scared? Him? He'd been facing things all his life things that were much bigger than this how could he be scared.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenshin said frowning.  
  
"I mean you're scared of making a commitment. You're scared of things that MAY happen. Well, Kenshin, if you live in fear of what MAY happen then you'll never really live. You'll always be asking the 'what ifs' and you'll never just live for the fact of living. You can't live a life of fear or you'll go throughout life always second-guessing everything. Just take a step of faith for once!"  
  
Kenshin just stood there in shock. Maybe Sano was right. Maybe the reason he didn't act sooner was because he was living a life of fear. Not fear of actual things. Fear of things that could happen. That was no way to live. He needed to get away to think. He needed to figure some things out for himself and maybe come to the right conclusion for this whole ordeal.  
  
"I think I need to go home now Sano."  
  
Sano put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin, you're my best friend. I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry if I went to far."  
  
"No Sano. You're right about some things. I think I need to go and . . . think . . ."  
  
"I understand." Sano smiled. He admired his friend in every way possible. Kenshin was one of the few men with a good head on his shoulder. He just tended to over analyze things when it came to stuff like this.  
  
Kenshin mounted his horse and road off taking the road this time. When he arrived back home he unsaddled Summer and put her in the field to graze. He went over and sat on his front porch. He sat there for hours just thinking, going over every thing imaginable from his childhood to when he left home. What was holding him back? What made him so apprehensive? It was getting late so Kenshin decided to get some work done. He got up and walked out into the field to work.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:Hours Later~:~:~:~:~:  
  
When the sun had just begun to set Kenshin slowly almost painstakingly walked into his house. He looked around his house . . .empty . . .he sighed and went to his room. He flung himself on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Late in the night he awoke suddenly. He sat up in bed immediately. "I'll do it. I'm going to order me a bride." With his determination set he laid back down ' Now,' he thought, 'How am I supposed to raise 30 dollars in such a short amount of time? Oh well I'll figure that out in the morning.' With that Kenshin fell back asleep plans flooding through his mind on how to prepare the house for its new resident.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin woke up the next morning with a smile on his face and a bounce in  
his step. He went about his usual chores at twice the normal pace all  
the while thinking of different things he would have to do to 'modify'  
the house for his future wife's needs. That is until he realized he had  
yet to come up with a plan to raise the money. 'Well, let's see . . .I  
have about 15 dollars of my savings and Mr. Dowdy said last week that he  
would buy cattle 3 dollars a head and a bull for 6 dollars. So maybe I  
can get him to come up to 4 dollars per female and one bull for 7  
dollars. That would give me just enough. I can sell him two cows and  
one bull and make enough money by next Sunday. Perfect." Kenshin was  
satisfied with his plan and after finishing watering the horses he rode  
off on Summer to go visit Mr. Dowdy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mr. Dowdy was out in the barn when he heard a horse trot up the road. He stepped out only to be pleasantly surprised by Kenshin Himura.  
  
"Kenshin m'boy. How are you?" Mr. Dowdy stuck out his hand in welcome.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I was wondering if you were still interested in buying some of my cows?"  
  
"You know I am. I was wondering if you would give in to losing some of your herd. You have the finest one in the entire county."  
  
"Yes sir I certainly do pride myself in my cows, but you see . . ." Kenshin couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Yer tryin' to raise money to send out for one of them mail order girls right?" Mr. Dowdy said with a smile in his eyes.  
  
Kenshin smiled Mr. Dowdy understood. "Right."  
  
"Well, can't say I don't blame ya. If it weren't for Milly I prolly would do the same. Anyway so whatr ya askin' for the cows?"  
  
"Well, I'll sell you two cows and one bull for a total of 15 dollars. That would be 4 dollars per female and 7 for the male."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Himura but I can't help but wanna pay that much especially since it's fer a good cause."  
  
"Why thank ya Mr. Dowdy." The men shook hands on the bargain just as Mrs. Dowdy stepped outside.  
  
"Why if it isn't Mr. Himura! Come in come in and join us for dinner."  
  
"Oh I really couldn't-"  
  
"Oh I really think you can" And with that Mrs. Dowdy tactfully dragged Kenshin up the front steps and into the house with a laughing Mr. Dowdy following behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thank you so much for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Dowdy."  
  
"It was our pleasure Mr. Himura. Please be sure and stop by agin' real  
soon!" Kenshin waved as he mounted Summer and road off. 'Well now I know  
why Mrs. Dowdy is known for her cooking. I'm stuffed.' "Did you have a  
good dinner girl?"  
Summer just shook her mane. "I guess you did." (A/N in case you haven't  
noticed Kenshin has a habit of talking to his horse . . .tee hee) He  
turned down the road that led to his house. 'I still have some more work  
to do when I get home . . .he thought regretfully. But it is nothing  
compared to what I have to get done within a month.' Kenshin just shook  
his head. So much had to be done not only this week but in the weeks  
following. The house would have to be all ready and he had to take the  
cows over to the Dowdy's sometime in the near future, not to mention  
having to register this Sunday.  
  
His plate was definitely full, but the funny thing was he didn't care.  
He was happy. He was happy with the decision he had made, well for the  
time being. He sighed, not a sad sigh but a content sigh. It didn't  
matter if he had work, he was going to make the best of it, and worry  
about tomorrow, tomorrow.  
  
####################################################################  
  
Well there is chapter 4! I know I didn't do anything with Kaoru please forgive me! But this had to be kind of 'kenshin's' chapter you know? Anyways umm I kinda am thinking about some possibilities for later chapters and I've decided to let my reviewers decide. So if you want the story to be more 'dynamic' (meaning add some twists and NO it has nothing to do with the Kenshin/Kaoru pairing ok? I would never do that! Nothing at all! I PROMISE!) let me know. Or if you want it to be straight forward let me know also. I kinda hope you guys want it dynamic 'cause it would be a whole lot more fun to write. Ohh the possibilities! Anyways thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:My Reviewers~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Koishii Sweet- Well, here's another update. It's so nice having you review you just make me want to write MORE! Oh and how do you get things to be Bold when you transfer your story to ff.net it won't keep anything I make bold bold? Thanks!  
  
Noner_89- Thanks so much for reviewing it really makes my day when people do!  
  
Moonsilver- Isn't it funny how great minds think alike? Only sadly I too did not want to kill Kaoru's mother off . . .yet . . .so, sadly Kaoru will have to go all alone into the unknown but it's all for the effect ya know? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dorkette- Hope this is ASAP enough for you and thanks so much for your review it really made me type faster!  
  
Kenshin's-angel- I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully I will get some spare time so I can read your stories they both look very interesting! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bob-san- Thankie kindly! I will kuntinue to update as soon as I kin!  
  
Me, Myself, and I- Oh I'm so, so glad you liked it! It really honors me to hear you say that! Thanks for reviewing and let me know what you think about this chapter!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers and all who continue to inspire me to write on! Don't forget to let me know what you think I should do. Dynamic or Straight! Remember it has NOTHING to do with KK pairing. K thanks again for reading! Remember to REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Kairi7~ 


	5. The Step into the Unknown

*Ahh a new chapter a clean sheet of paper! Good times! I hope this chapter isn't too depressing . . .it shouldn't be. Anyway the 'dynamic' thing yea I'm gonna go for it. As long as you guys don't like . . .kill me. Yea so anyway please, please, please rest assured it will end good! Oh and nothing out of the ordinary is in this chappie so you'll have to wait for the dynamic stuff, so anyway on to the disclaimer!

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin ok? So there! Hah you can't get mad at me!

****

Chapter 5: The Step into the Unknown

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*America (Berriesburg)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next couple of days passed slowly for Kenshin, but as soon as he thought he wouldn't be able to stand the wait any longer Sunday had arrived! Kenshin road into town early that morning, even as he sat in church he fidgeted all through the service until finally the hour had arrived. Kenshin left the church and decided to walk down to the county's courthouse. 

As he walked up the sidewalk to the front steps he could already tell there were more than just a 'few' men present. He shifted his way through the crowd until he caught sight of Sano up at the front of the line.

"Hey Sano!" he shouted.

"Hey Kenshin up here!" Kenshin made his way to the front as fast as he could. When he finally arrived at the front Sano had just finished registering. 

"Here ya go buddy. I knew you'd come through." Sano smiled at his friend. 

"I don't understand. Are all these men here for wives???"

"Yea and that's why they're having a screening process."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it Kenshin. You'll make it through!" Sano said with a confident grin.

Kenshin sighed. "You didn't tell me I had to be interviewed . . .this whole thing is crazy."

Sano laughed and slapped Kenshin on the back. "Aww c'mon Kenshin can't handle it???" He teased. Kenshin grinned and began to fill out the sheet, while the man behind the counter plagued him with questions. Kenshin felt that this was the most annoying thing he'd ever done in his life. By the time he and Sano got out he was sweating and exausted.

"Hey Sano?"

"Yea?"

"Remind me to never do that again ok buddy?"

"Heh heh hopefully we won't have to do it again!" The men laughed as they continued to walk down the street.

"So how long is it gonna take for them to get here???" Sano asked.

"Anxious???" 

"Naww, just curious is all."

"Oh . . .I dunno I think it takes three to four weeks."

Sano whistled. "Ouch, that's a pretty long time."

"Yea but it probably won't be long enough."

"Yea I have so much stuff I need to do!"

"Me too." The men both mounted their horses and took off together down the road towards their ranches.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow buddy" Sano said with a wave.

"Yea, 'till tomorrow!"

Though the men parted ways they were both at the same time embarking upon the greatest journey of their lives.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Europe~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

It had been two weeks since Kaoru had registered and she had yet to hear even a word about it from anyone. 

'Maybe I wasn't accepted.' She thought. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk towards her home. 'Home' she thought. 'If I am accepted . . .then my home will be somewhere else . . .' she sighed. She was ready to get out and yet she had no idea what to expect. 'I guess I can just expect the best and then maybe it'll happen' she thought optimistically. As soon as she walked through the front door she saw a man sitting right in the middle of their floor.

"Mother? Who is this?"

"Oh Kaoru you're home! This is Mr. Beuford he comes with news about your little 'trip.' 

"Oh???"

"Hello Ms. Kamiya."

"It's Kaoru." Kaoru replied as she shook his hand.

"Well, Ms. Kaoru it seems as though tomorrow you will be one of the passengers on the _Great Platoon._"

"_Great Platoon_?"

"It's a ship Darling, to take you to America." Kaoru's mother clarified.

"I'm going to America TOMORROW!"

"Yes ma'am. The men's applications were received last week and after reviewing them we have paired each woman up and the ship is ready to set sail tomorrow."

"But . . .it's so sudden"

"I realize that . . .but you must understand there really is no need for delay. You will be stopping at two different ports before you actually leave for America."

"Oh."

"Rest assured all your needs will be met. There will be blankets and food provided. You will be on the ship for about two and a half weeks. Once you reach mainland America you along with others will be taking a train to your final destination."

Kaoru sat down. She couldn't believe it. It was happening all so fast. She couldn't take everything in. "Tomorrow? Boat? Two weeks? Train?"

This was nothing new for Mr. Beuford he had been to twelve houses so far and all the reactions had been the same. A shocked stunned look on each woman's face that clearly showed signs of fear and determination. 'These women will make it.' He thought with satisfaction.

"Now, Ms. Kaoru if you have any further questions I will be accompanying you women on this trip as well, fell free to ask me any question at any time."

"Yes . . .thank you." Kaoru managed to say just as he walked out.

"Well, isn't that exciting. A boat ride, a train ride! The country side oh M'dear you are going to have such a wonderful time."

Kaoru just looked at her mother. How could she take it so calm? Her mother was elated. Kaoru managed a smile before saying, " I think I'll go and . . .pack . . ."

"Oh yes of course you need to pack! Good heavens me there is so much to do before you leave." Kaoru just watched as her mother scurried around the house grabbing different things and flinging them in a bag. At that moment Yahiko came home. HE began to say something when he noticed his sister's expression.

"Kaoru? What 's wrong? Why are you just sitting there?"

"Hmm? Oh umm well I'm leaving tomorrow and mother is apparently packing for me . . .so I have nothing else to do . . ." 

"You're leaving tomorrow? Sheesh, the jerks could have at least let you have more than a day's notice." With that Yahiko began running around the room helping Kaoru's mother get everything ready. Kaoru just watched as the two most important people in her life worked to get everything ready for her. She heaved a sigh and began to pack as well.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The sun rose just as Kaoru was getting her last few things together. 'Well,' she thought. 'The day has finally come.' She looked around the room. She smiled as she remembered her and Yahiko having to 'rig' the stove so it wouldn't tip over on its side. There were so many memories here, and she would always carry them with her. Wherever she ended up. She walked outside to say goodbye to her mother and brother for the last time. Mr. RC had come to fetch her early this morning but had stepped outside with he family to let her be by herself for just a moment. She smiled at him as he began to walk to the end of the street in order to give them a moment.

"Well . . .thank you for helping me pack."

"Oh you're so welcome dear. You're sure you don't want us to go with you to the dock?"

"No. Mr. RC will accompany me. Everything should be just fine." She just looked at her family . . .all she had left. She quickly gave Yahiko a hug. "Take care of mother for me ok?"

"You know I will Kao." 

"I know. I am so proud to have you for a brother Yahiko. Don't ever forget that."

Yahiko smiled a weak smile. "I won't." 

Kaoru looked at her mother, her best friend and confidant. The woman who made her what she was today. She looked into those calm, supporting eyes, eyes who gave her confidence to take on anything.

"Mother?"

With that Kaoru's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter for the last time. Kaoru returned the embrace. She took in her mother's scent. She felt as he mother stroked her hair and as she sweetly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Go now, and know I've always loved you and always will. I am so proud of you . . .my daughter." Kaoru kissed her mother's withered cheek and turned to go. She walked with heavy steps to the end of the alley. She turned to look at her family one last time. There they stood. Yahiko with his head held high and a protective arm around their mother. Her mother with tears in her eyes waved her hand. 

Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes. This was it. It was now or never for her, her moment of truth. She knew what she had to do . . .but it was so hard. She raised her hand and with a final smile. Turned to head towards the harbor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Harbor* * * * 

Kaoru arrived at the harbor along with Mr. RC who was preparing her papers for boarding. Kaoru watched as families said their good-byes, as men kissed their wives, and sailors prepared to make way. 

"Come." Mr. RC said as he touched Kaoru's shoulder to awaken her from her reverie.

Kaoru followed him until they reached a boarding station.

"This is as far as I may come with you Ms. Kamiya. You sure you want to so this."

"I do."

"Then here are your papers. There is and envelope with the information on the man you are to meet, and where he lives. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"I salute you for your courage young lady. There will be an orientation meeting tonight in the hull, where you and other women will be dwelling for the better part of the trip. I wish you the best of luck."

Kaoru looked into the old man's warm eyes. "Thank you Mr. RC. For everything." Mr. RC smiled as he watched Kaoru walk up the gangplank. 'That is some woman. I pray she gets a man worthy of her.'

Kaoru stepped onto the deck of the ship. She looked out over the sea. So calm, so peaceful. "Ma'am" one of the sailors said. "The hull is down those steps."

"Thank you." Kaoru replied. She took one last glance at London, her home. She would never see it again. A single tear slid down her cheek as she made her way into the dark depths of the unknown.

####################################################################

Tadaaaa!!! There I was so inspired by your reviews I wrote the next chapter. Remember to not kill me in future chapters I promise it will be good in the long run! I always keep my promises! Time to thank my reviewers!

*********My Reviewers************

****

Noner_89- I updated hope this is soon enough!

****

Bob-san- I am so hone'red its a gonna be on yer fav's list. Reely I am!

****

Moonsilver- Well, yes . . .al the women will be on the same boat. And I guess you'll just have to see how that unfolds, as for the hobbies. Women back then didn't really have 'jobs' but I do have plans for Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru. Kaoru was the hardest so it's gonna be a kind of a stretch but it should work out juuust fine! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Koishii Sweet- Thanks so much for the help. Yea K/K action will be coming . . .umm slowly . . .lol well, you'll se what I mean.

****

Kenshin's-angel- You're very welcome! I really enjoyed your story! I'll try to post the next chappie soon!

****

Me, Myself, and I- Yea the fear thing worked great! You gotta love Sano! Thanks for reviewing and I'm gonna have some good times with the 'dynamic' stuff! Aww you're so sweet for reading my other ficcie even though you've never watched Yugioh. (sniffs) it's just to nice to be true . . . * Smiles***** I'm going to go and dance now (dances) That was fun! I don't care if you don't read it anymore. Just thanks for reading it! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Maya-chan- picks up bottom lid of mouth and brushes it off. Don't worry! See I updated! Bandaged bruised chin. All better now! ; )

******************************************

Once again thanks to all my reviewers if I missed anyone let me know! You guys are the reasons that keep me writing! Thanks again! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!

****

~Kairi7~


	6. Welcome Aboard the Great Platoon

****

READ THIS FIRST!!! Umm you guys remember how I mentioned that umm dynamic thingie??? Umm well, it's heeeere! So uh, don't kill me!!! I promise in the end that ALL traditional couples will be kept! So just read and don't get upset . . .I may be over reacting maybe you won't get mad at all . . .but I think I would . . .Oh I can't believe I'm doing this! On to the disclaimer!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else ok? I just own my brain! Which isn't saying much!

****

Chapter 6: Welcome Aboard the _Great Platoon_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The smell of wet rotting wood sharpened Kaoru's senses as she descended the narrow flight of steps. As she neared the bottom a warm glow filtered through the doorway. She stepped down onto the main floor, and was stunned at the number of women in one room. There had to be 100 or so fighting, shoving, laughing, shouting, singing, and trying to find a place to sleep. Kaoru stood there for a moment in utter dismay as she looked for a place to sit down and cry her eyes out. 

She soon saw a corner of the room that was barren. So with precarious steps she stepped over and around every single obstacle. That is until she was bumped into which caused her to step on one lady's blanket.

"HEY! Watch where you're going _Little Miss Priss_!" The lady yelled.

Kaoru ducked her head and mumbled an apology and quickly retreated to the far corner of the room. 'Well now I know why this spot is uninhabited.' She thought with dismay. Because sadly in the middle of the corner was a puddle. But Kaoru didn't let this daunt her she just dropped her bag and curled up in a small ball right next to the puddle. And there she sat with her arms around her knees and her chin resting on top. Kaoru's eyes darted around the room watching the ladies. She listened in as some lady boasted about 'her man's' job. One lady claimed she would make her husband do her every bidding she'd teach him respect. 

Kaoru just sighed and buried her face in her knees. 'Why did I ever come here?' She thought mournfully. 'It's not worth it.' Kaoru felt as cold tears slid down her face. She tried to stop them but try as she might the tears continued to flow with more force than before, and before Kaoru knew it she was sobbing. 

She was cold and tired and she wanted to be back home. Then she remembered she had yet to open her packet. She groped through her bag until she found the wrinkled envelope. She stared at it for a moment as if she was afraid it would bite her. Then with trembling fingers she proceeded to peel back the top, that is until she heard someone approach 'her corner.' She looked up into some of the kindest, warm brown eyes she had ever seen. 

"Excuse me?" the stranger asked, "is anyone sitting here?" She pointed to the empty space beside Kaoru. Kaoru shook her head no, and the lady sat down. Kaoru watched as the lady took out a blanket and wrapped it around herself. She looked to be about in her mid-twenties and Kaoru admired the glossy black hair and perfectly featured face. (A/N can you guess who it is???) The woman then turned to look at Kaoru. 

"Hello, I'm Megumi. (A/N tadaa! Did you get it right?) You look like you're the only other woman on this boat with a sane mind. It's like a jungle down here."

Kaoru giggled a little as she wiped her face with her sleeve. "Yes I agree. I read a book about the jungle once and this how they said the animals acted." Megumi smiled. 

"So have you been on the ship long?"

"No." Kaoru said I just got on about 10 minutes ago. 

"Ahh, yes me too." Megumi then turned her head to watch some of the 'action' happen over near the door. Two ladies were arguing who was going to have a better husband. Megumi shook her head and said, "You know if we have two more stops to make . . .to pick up more ladies . . .then . . .we're going to have a major crisis on this ship."

Kaoru nodded this was not looking good. It was loud and the amount of people in such a small space wasn't going to add to the 'pleasant' aroma. Megumi and Kaoru both sat in 'their' corner enjoying just being able to be secluded for a while.

"So, where are you going to be living in America?"

Kaoru looked at Megumi in utter confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, in your packet . . .it tells you who you will marry their occupation and where they live."

"Oh." Kaoru said looking at the floor.

"You haven't opened yours yet?"

"No." It was given to me right before I boarded the ship.

"Oh, I see."

Kaoru once again stared at the envelope in her hands. "I . . .guess . . .now is as good a time as any . . .right?" She peeled back the top.

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~America~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Hey Kenshin!" Sano shouted as he ran up to Kenshin's house.

"Sano? Why didn't you bring a horse?"

"Oh, I kinda forgot in the excitement of the moment you know?"

Kenshin smiled his friend really could be such a goof sometimes. "Well, what is it?"

"The packets have come in! They're at the courthouse! We can go see if we've got us a girl on the way!"

Kenshin stiffened. He was not prepared for this today.

"C'mon Kenshin lets go see what we got?"

"Alright Sano. Let me saddle you one of my horses."

"Thanks buddy!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They arrived in town shortly and made their way into the courthouse, where they found the mayor along with others standing around talking excitedly. 

"Ahh well, if it isn't Mr. Himura and Mr.Sagara. Come to check your packets boys?"

"Indeed we have mayor!" Sano said with a smile.

"Very well just give that gentleman your name and if you made the cut you'll have the information on your wife in no time." The mayor gestured to the nearby desk, which Sano promptly darted toward.

"Sagara, Sanoske"

"Let me see Mr. Sagara. Ahh, yes, here it is!" He handed Sano a large envelope. (A/N kinda like a manilla envelope except they didn't have those back then)

"Thank you Sir!" Sanoske smiled "Hey Kenshin!"

Kenshin smiled weakly as he walked up to the clerk. "Himura, Kenshin"

"Alright . . .Himura . . .Himura . . .ahh, here it is." Kenshin felt the envelope being shoved into his hands. His body went numb. This was it. He was about to 'meet' his wife. 

"How 'bout we open them at the same time? Huh, buddy?" Sano suggested.

Kenshin gulped. " . . .ok . . ." Kenshin slid his finger through the opening and slowly pulled out the stack of papers. There on the top was a single name that would change his life . . . 

"Her name is . . .Kaoru."

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:The Boat~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

'Kenshin . . .Kenshin Himura is his name . . .' Kaoru repeated over and over in her mind. Her eyes continued to scan over the page. "He's a farmer . . .in a rural town . . .he's 28 . . . Kaoru Himura . . .Kaoru Himura will be my name . . .'

"Kaoru?" Megumi watched as her friend was brought back from her reverie. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes . . .fine . . .I was just thinking."

"Oh, so where will you be living?"

"Oh in some town called Berriesburg I think."

"You're kidding that's where I'm going to be!"

"Really!" Kaoru had to use every ounce of her willpower to refrain from hugging her newfound friend. She wouldn't be all alone. She would know SOMEONE! Megumi smiled. 

"Well, what's his name?"

"His name is Kenshin Himura he's a farmer and he's 28 years old."

"Nice name."

"Thanks . . .I guess . . ." Kaoru and Megumi continued to sit there in their own thoughts when Kaoru thought to ask Megumi the same question. **(A/N** **Ok PLEEEASE don't kill me . . .you told me to go dynamic! And I am. I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE that it will end with the couples where they should be!)**

"What about you Megumi?"

"Oh, his name is Matthew McConroy he's a doctor and he's 32 years old."

"Wow, a doctor!"

"Yes, I have to say I'm pleased."

They smiled at each other. For the first time since this morning things were not looking so bleak. **(A/N well at least for them . . .I have a feeling you guys are gonna kill me!)** Kaoru had decided she would try and get some rest when a wiry man stood up on a box and told the ladies that they were about to set sail.

"Now, now ladies please sit down and be quiet. We have some rules we have to discuss. You each are not to leave this room by yourselves at ANY time! Do you understand? We are solely responsible for your safety so it would be best that you go in a group or pairs. We will be sailing to two more ports before setting sail for America. I know it will be crowded but please try and make the best of things. WE will be arriving at Port Newlond tomorrow at midnight and Port Raphron two days later. From there we will sail straight to America. It should take about 2 and a half weeks total. When we reach the mainland you all will be given further instruction. Is everyone clear?" The ladies responded that they understood. 

"Very well, Welcome aboard the _Great Platoon_ ladies. Please have a pleasant journey." The man then exited and the room began to hum with excitement as each individual whispered and giggled and talked amongst themselves.

"Well, guess there's no turning back." Megumi said with a sigh.

"No guess not." Kaoru stated.

The two ladies smiled a comforting smile at one another as the felt the boat lurch beneath them, setting sail on a great journey, a journey to new hopes and new lives.

########################################################################

Ducks as sharp objects are flung at head. Oh please, please don't hurt me!!! I promise it will end good! I think I'll go on to thanking my reviewers . . . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**My Reviwers**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koishii Sweet- I updated again! Well, don't get to upset with the 'pairings' right now . . .I promise that in the end all the traditional pairings will be together! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story!

****

Moonsilver- Oh I love your ideas. Even though I may or may not use them I love hearing them because it always gets my mind thinking of different aspects of the story. Please continue giving them! And no I had never even heard of that fanfic . . .which makes me feel stupid. 'Cause here I am thinking I'm brilliant for coming up with a great plot when low and behold someone's already done it. I don't think I'll read it though cause it's rated R, and I generally stay away from those fics, but mainly because I don't want my work to feed off another's. So all the stuff in my story will be my own that is unless I get ideas from my reviewers which in that case I would give them credit. Hope you don't get to exasperated with my ummm . . .pairings right now. It will be good! Thanks!

****

Lady Ann Kenobi- See nothing to worry about! She did not get Sano . . .but who did? Can you guess??? I promise the story WILL work out nicely! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kakashi-fan- I AM keeping those pairings . . .it is just gonna take a while . . . Lol! Thanks for reviewing! And K/K action coming your way very, very soon!

****

Me, Myself, and I- I'm so sorry you're not feeling well, and speaking of rain clouds I've got some looming over my head today! And I really think all you guys are gonna kill me . . .lol. But like I said it will end good! Thanks for reviewing! It always makes me happy to read your reviews!

****

Bob-san- Oh I'm so glad you liked the last chapter . . .I hope you're not too upset with the way the story has taken on a different light right now . . . heh heh it should be quite a journey! Thanks fer the review!

****

ShaD0ws- I'm so glad you're enjoying it. And I've never read that fic. Oh well, hope you're ready for some interesting times ahead for the Rurouni Kenshin cast!

****

Ari- Yea it I think I know why it gets choppy though. It's because I get yelled at from the background of my house and pulled away from the computer. I got to write this entire chappie at one sitting so it should run smoothly. If it is choppy let me know the places in this chapter so I can fix it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Maya-chan- I updated updated updated updated!!! Woo hoo! Hope you are ready for the new twist I added!

****

Nina- The main focus of this fic is K&K but I will focus a bit on other couples as well because the situations that the other couples face will effect how Kenshin and Kaoru respond . . .if you know what I mean. And plus I LOVE Sano! He's a fun character to work with! LOL! Well, thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, thanks again to my reviewers you guys are the reason I can update so soon! Please remain calm the couples in this story WILL be the traditional couples in the end . . .it's just gonna . . . errrrm . . .take a while. LOL! Hope you like the chapter and try and guess WHO in the World is Sano with for the time being??? Can you get it right??? We'll see, if you are the next time I update! So REVIEW so I can write more!!! And don't get too mad at me! Thanks!

~Kairi7~


	7. The Voyage

Sano's bride will be revealed in this chappie. I have some 'notes' about her at the end of the story so for now that's all I have to say. On to the disclaimer!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters ok? Take a chill pill!

****

Chapter 7: The Voyage

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

She was stiff, she was sore, and she wanted to take a bath. Kaoru was trying to get some rest even though she had been trying for the past 24 hours. The continuos motion of the rolling waves upset her stomach and made the ship creak. When there was a sudden halt Kaoru's eyes popped open and darted around the room frantically. Megumi placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I think we've arrived in Port Newlond." She whispered softly.

"Oh?" Kaoru sat up all the way. She looked toward the door as the same wiry man walked in and once again stood up on a box in order to speak to the women.

"Ladies? Please, may I have your attention! Wake up for a moment, ladies." The ladies began sitting up mumbling and complaining that they needed their sleep. "Now, now ladies it will only take a minute. We have arrived in Port Newlond and will be taking on about 20 more women. Please try and make room for them as best you can. It will probably mean that you won't be able to lie on your back to sleep, but I'm sure you will be able to work something out." The ladies instantly became irritated and upset. They began shouting at the man asking him why he hadn't thought of this before.

"Ladies please calm yourselves, I'm sorry, but this is just the way it has to be. Please try and make this trip bearable by at least having a good attitude. Now the other women will be boarding shortly so please adjust yourselves however is necessary."

The women began to move about trying to still keep a good portion of space for themselves. That is except for Megumi and Kaoru. They were still in the far corner and the closest woman to them was five feet away.

"Well," said Megumi, "So much for our privacy."

"Yes I assume this is where all the new women will flock."

"Well, we can hold our ground. Between the two of us we'll have enough room to lay down. We can share."

"Right." Kaoru said just before they heard the low rumble of moving feet coming down the stairs. Soon a steady flow of women streamed in through the doorway and the whole process of finding a 'spot' began all over again. Women began shouting and yelling as they protected their 'lot.' The new ladies shoved other's blankets aside in order to make room. Some ladies began heading toward Kaoru and Megumi's corner and sat down on the empty spots around the pair. One girl in particular caught Kaoru's eye.

She appeared to be a few years older than herself, perhaps 21. She had long braided black hair and sharp, cunning eyes. Kaoru watched her as she dropped her bag and plop herself down on the cold floor. Eventually their eyes met 

"Hello!" she turned her head on its side and smiled. "I'm Misao Makimachi what's your name?"

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaoru! I can call you that can't I? Oh isn't this going to be so much fun? I can hardly wait! I will meet my husband and we will be so happy together! It will be love at first sight I just know it!"

Misao continued to ramble on and Kaoru just watched her. Everything about Misao was active and playful, that of a schoolgirl. Did she really understand what she was doing? At that point Misao noticed she was having a one-sided conversation.

"Oh please forgive me. I sometimes forget myself."

Kaoru smiled. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me at all."

Megumi sniffed.

"Oh I'm sorry Megumi, this is Misao Makimachi, Misao this is Megumi Takani."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Makimachi."

"Misao, please, and it's a pleasure to meet you too." The three women smiled perhaps this would be as unpleasant as they thought.

"Boy, it sure does get loud down here doesn't it?"

"Yes, it was quiet because some of the women were sleeping but, when we arrived in the port they all woke up again." Kaoru shook her head. She was beginning to get a headache from all the noise. 

"You feel ok Kaoru?" Asked Megumi worriedly.

"Hmmm? Oh yes I'm fine my head just hurts."

"I understand completely."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

It had been two days since the new set of ladies had arrived. Now with the second stop nearing the women in the room began to get rambunctious. Everyone was dreading having to cram again. Especially when they had finally just gotten situated. 

The man once again stood up. "Ladies we are just about to dock. Please try and stay seated as the new ladies board."

The ship jolted to a halt and the ladies immediately began to jabber amongst themselves again.

Kaoru sighed, "This scenario is getting old is it not?" She looked at Megumi and Misao.

"Yes I agree. It gets extremely loud when this takes place."

"How many times have you two been through this?" Misao asked curiously.

"Twice."

"Too many!" Megumi added with disgust. This was certainly an ordeal.

Soon more ladies began filtering through the door fighting for a place to sleep. Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao held their ground as best as the could as women tried to shove things aside to make room. 

Kaoru was just about to lose her mind when a young lady with brown hair approached her,

"Excuse me?" Do you ladies mind if I sit with you?" All three women turned their heads to stare at the intruder. She was not very tall and had kind eyes. Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao looked at one another untill they reached an unspoken agreement that the woman could stay.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable." Kaoru said.

"Thank you very much!"

"What's your name?" Misao asked.

"Oh please forgive my rudeness my name is Sayo." (A/N she is revealed!)

"Hello Sayo, I am Megumi this is Kaoru and that is Misao."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" 

"So who's the lucky man you will be residing with?" Misao asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't know yet I haven't had the chance to look. Let me see . . ." Sayo calmly took out her packet and emptied the contents into her lap. "His name Sanoske Sagara, he's 27 years old, and he lives on a farm in the outskirts of a small town called Berriesburg."

All three women sqealed. 

"That's where we're going!" Misao shouted. 

"How wonderful! We will all be traveling together!"

"Yes indeed . . ." Megumi said hesitantly.

Kaoru eyed Megumi questioningly. "What's wrong Megumi?" Kaoru whispered.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." Megumi said quickly and continued to eye their new visitor.

"I will be marrying a man by the name of Aoshi Shinomori. He's the mayor of Berriesburg!" Misao stated happily. " Such a lovely name isn't it? Aoshi . . ."

Kaoru chuckled, "You haven't even met the guy yet."

"I know but I just know he will love me and I him, it will be so wonderful!"

"Quit your daydreaming girl." Megumi said practically. "You will meet the man and spend a good portion of your marriage getting to know him, and maybe if you're lucky he will fall for you and you will love him back."

"Oh don't be so harsh Megumi." Sayo said in defense. "A woman can dream can't she?"

"All I was saying don't go in with high expectations. That way if your low expectations are met you're happy and if you get higher than you expected then you are pleasantly surprised."

"That's a good way of looking at it Megumi." Megumi smiled warmly at Kaoru.

"Well nothing's gonna stop me from dreaming of the perfect life. I'm sure it will be just wonderful." Sayo said with vigor.

"I hope it is for you and your husband's sake."

"What's that supposed to mean Megumi?" Sayo asked agitated.

"Nothing, I just hope you get what you're looking for."

"I plan to." After this unpleasant exchange of words between Sayo and Megumi, Megumi went back to sleep and Sayo continued talking with Misao. Kaoru puzzled by it all. Decided to think about it later. And with the rocking of the boat Kaoru was slowly lulled to sleep.

*** * * * * * * * * 2 Weeks Later * * * * * * * * * * * * **

The Women's ocean voyage was quickly coming to an end as the ship moved closer and closer to shore. Just when no one was expecting it, the man stood up to announce they had arrived.

"Ladies, quiet down please. Here are the proceedings for exiting. You will exit in shifts. Those shifts will each be taken to a train station. You will all board a train and be taken to your new home. Please take out your packets and look at the number in the top left-hand corner. Each number represents a different shift. Now will shift 'one' please head up the stairs and onto the deck. A couple ladies stood up and gathered their bags and hastily left the room. 

"Well, we're finally here ladies." Megumi stated with pure joy. "Soon we will all have bathed and smell sweet and clean."

The other three ladies nodded and continued to pack their stuff all the while listening for their shift.

"Shift 12"

"That's us" Misao stated as she jumped up bags in hand. "Make haste ladies we wouldn't want to miss out train."

Kaoru grabbed her few belongings and followed closely behind Megumi. Soon she saw sunlight drifting through the cracks overhead. She stepped out on deck and took in a large breath of air. It was so sweet, so pure Kaoru let her eyes drift along the shoreline taking in the dock and the small houses situated around it. It was so much cleaner than London. She made her way down the gangplank and onto dry land. It felt so good to have solid ground beneath her feet.

"Come on Kaoru, we've got to hurry." Megumi shouted over her shoulder at the straggling Kaoru.

"Coming." She managed to say before she was lost from sight completely. She ran as fast as her legs would permit after such a long time of immobility. The group of about 30 or so women finally reached the station and was quickly shoved onto a small train. A small man with squinty eyes gave a few final instructions to them before the train left the station. Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, and Sayo, just sat there in utter disorientation. 

"Well . . . that was . . . quick." Misao said slowly.

"Did anyone catch a thing he said?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Don't worry Kaoru we just stay on this train until it reaches a town called Marrian from there we board a train that heads out to Berriesburg. It shouldn't be too complex. Just stay with our group and you should be fine. Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm glad you caught that."

"I didn't. I just know this train's last stop is Marrian, and I assume that's where we'll look for another train that will take us to Berriesburg."

"Oh." Kaoru decided not to fret about it for now. She was too stressed as it was. She took in her surroundings. There were about 6 other ladies in her section of the train and she soon found out their names as Misao tactfully drew them all into conversations. 

The first lady was short and fat. Her name was Molly. The second one was Abigale, who had a twin sister named Maria. Another, Marsha, was getting off at the first stop along with another woman named Sarah. The final lady was going to Berriesburg like the rest of them. She was the one who had caught Kaoru's immediate attention.

Her name was Tokio. She had dark hair and sandy brown eyes. (A/N is that right?) And of all the women on the train she was the most intriguing. She didn't talk much nor raise her voice, she simply answered Misao's questions and went on about her own business.

"Well, she takes 'mind your own business' to an extreme doesn't she?" Misao pouted.

"More like she just knows when it's good to be quiet and peaceful." Megumi sated emphatically.

Misao stuck out her tongue.

"How did a runt like you ever get in?" Megumi asked shaking her head.

"I'm no runt and I know my place. It's just that when I'm with women I think it's okay to ask questions so excuuuse me." Misao crossed her arms across her chest and looked out the window.

Kaoru shook her head. 'Well, I'm almost there. I wonder how long this train ride will take? Oh well, I'm in no hurry.' She leaned back again her seat and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to meet this Kenshin Himura. She didn't want to be here. Yes she had friends . . .but . . .was she ready for marriage. She had so many doubts, so many concerns, and yet she had no choice. She opened her eyes and looked out the window watching the countryside roll by. 'It's so beautiful.' She thought. She sighed and leaned her head against the window. Right now she needed sleep. She would have time to worry tomorrow.

****

########################################################################

****

Note about Sayo: Ok, Sayo, I like Sayo, (not for Sano) but I mean she's all right in the movie, but if you're gonna read this story you have to understand one thing. Her character is going to be WAY OOC ok? Well maybe not Way but you understand. You'll see as the story progresses. I mean I don't really know that much about her character in the first place cause you don't see her that much anyway. Sooo that said just bear with 'my' Sayo for now. Ok I'm done. Time to thank the Reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moonsilver- Well, what do u think of the 'match' with Sano? Well the next chapter the couples meet!!! I'm so excited I get to finally write it! Though I am gonna need some encouragement. It's gonna be one of those tough chappies. As for Sano and Megumi . . .they have a long way to go . . .lol well till next time!

****

Maya-chan- I am so sorry! But I promise it will all end peacfully! Hope you're ready for chapter 8!

Noner_89- I updated soon! I think . . .well, hopefully I'll get lots of reviews so my writing fingers will be quick! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Koishii Sweet- Umm not this chappie . . .Next one! Hope you're ready for some K&K action . . . though it's kinda strained . . .anyways thanks for reviewing!

****

Me, Myself, and I- Nope it's not Misao . . .I really feel sorry for Aoshi though . . .I really do . . .I don't know how he stands her. Anyway no Matthew McConroy is not related to Dr. Mccoy . . .lol. I used to watch startreck though quality show I must say! OH and thanks for the magical force field! Thanks for adding me to your fav. List though! Oh and as for Beta reading . . .SURE! I've never done it before but hey I'm up for anything! As long as you don't get irritated with me if I miss stuff LOL! Anyways thanks for the review I always look forward to yours!

****

Gypsy-chan- I'm SO glad you like it! Hmmm Kaoru's rice ball???? YUCK! At least she can cook (OK) in this fic. She's definitely not a chef though! LOL! Any GREAT Guess on the pairing! You are the only one that got it! Woo hoo! Throws candy! Oh yea and about the titile well I thought of naming it Mail Order Kaoru . . .but it didn't have that . . .PING I wanted so Mail Order Kenshin it was! I must say I think it sounds better when you say it . . . wouldn't you??? Hope you got your junk food and ate it happily! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! The next one's definitely gonna be fun to write lol!

****

Tintin-chan- Next chapter I PROMISE they meet! It's the focus of that chapter sooo if you want me to hurry . . .write a review because it inspires me . . .LOL! I'm in the process of writing it now but I'm still working . . .sooo thanks for the review!

****

MakaiAjisai- I promise Sano and Megumi will be all right . . .later . . .much later . . .anywho thanks for the review! LOL!

****

Lady Ann Kenobi- Well, Kenshin and Kaoru will be together . . .it'll take a while for the 'happily ever after part' I'm afraid . . .heh heh. As for Aoshi and Misao . . .stay tuned! Thanks again for the review!

****

Inugurl17- I'm glad you love the story! It's always sooo encouraging to hear that! I promis I'll update again as soon as I finish the next chapter . . . but it's taking me a while to get properly inspired! Thanks again for the Review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks again to all of my reviewers! Please stay tuned for the next chapter . . .I know, I know it's been a long time coming but I promise you are on the verge of it . . .so REVIEW so I can write FASTER!!! PLEASE I need more inspiration! LOL well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Now review!!!

~Kairi7~


	8. Meeting You

It's here . . .the moment you've all been waiting for . . .oh forget it you guys want to read the chapter not this dumb message thing . . .ON TO THE DISLCAIMER!

****

DISCLAIMER: One day . . .I WILL own Rurouni Kenshin . . .(witches laugh) and its little dog too!

****

Chapter 8: Meeting You

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kenshin ran his fingers through his hair. 'The train should be here by now' he thought again for the 56th time. 'Calm down Himura . . .you're just nervous is all.' He glanced over at his buddy Sano who continued to pace up and down the nearby alley.

"Sano." Sano looked up at Kenshin "If you continue to pace you're going to wear your shoes out . . . why don't you come over and sit with me?"

"No can do buddy . . .I'm sick . . .if I sit down I don't know that I'll be able to get back up agin . . .I'll just stand . . ."

"You're not standing Sano . . .you're pacing . . ." Sano just glared at Kenshin. Kenshin shook his head, 'oh well' he thought 'I guess I should worry about myself first.' Kenshin ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed when he noticed the mayor and . . .Hajime Saito??? 'What on earth is Saito here for? He couldn't . . .there's no way . . .he DID!' Kenshin about fell off the rock he was sitting on as he realized that one of the coldest men in the entire surrounding community had the audacity to order himself a wife. 'I feel sorry for the woman that gets stuck with him.' Kenshin fiddled with the documents in his hand. He had brought them so that his wife would be able to find him. 'What if the train doesn't come today? I mean it was supposed to be here this morning and it's already mid-afternoon. What if ALL the men in this entire county got the date wrong?' Kenshin thought how unlikely the final possibility would be so he decided to tough out the situation anyway. 

Another half-hour passed. Kenshin was just about to go get something to eat when he heard a distant train whistle. All the men surrounding gave a shout and immediately crowded around the disembarking station. Kenshin was unable to move at the moment. "Why am I making such a big deal out of this?' His thoughts were interupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"C'mon buddy! Let's go meet our soon to be wives!" Kenshin smiled up at his friend as he stood up. The two men walked over to the exit waiting for the big moment.

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kaoru felt the train jerk as it began to slow down and she knew her moment of truth was here. She looked over at Megumi hesitantly. 

Megumi smiled, "Don't worry Kaoru. Your man is gonna love you!"

Kaoru smiled tightly. She wondered what would happen once she stepped off the train. Would she ever see her newfound friends again? Sayo grabbed her bags which were at Kaoru's feet before sneering at Megumi with a final comment, "Hope you don't get stuck with some man who loves you one the spot Megumi. I would hate for you to have to eat your words." Megumi just smiled at Sayo as she made her way to the exiting line.

"You ready?" She questioned Kaoru.

"Hardly." Megumi smiled. She hoped that she and Kaoru wouldn't live too far from one another. She had grown quite attached to the little woman after all. 

"Come now let's go make new lives for ourselves." Megumi grabbed her bags and went to the back f the line. Kaoru reached down and grabbed her bag slowly. Then doors opened. Kaoru quickly ran over to the exit and stepped down the short flight of stairs. She watched as ladies of all ages and sizes milled about looking for 'her man.' Kaoru looked around when she spotted him. 

He was about 4 inches taller than she was, with sun-browned skin and blazing hair that was cropped off slightly below his shoulders. She watched his eyes as they turned from amazed into shock. Kaoru felt a twinge of hurt. Was she not good enough for him? What was wrong with her? Why was he looking at her like something was wrong? She wasn't going to take this! She had a good mind to just step back up on that train and get out of here. But her better judgement got the best of her and she just stood there in total humiliation.

All Kenshin could do was stare. 'They sent me . . .a _child_! The paper said she was 24 she couldn't be a day older than 20. She's so small . . .and fragile . . .she looks like she would break under a regular hard-days work." All these thoughts raced through his head until he looked into her eyes. What he saw shocked and alarmed him. HE saw pain filled eyes full of grief and disappointment. 'Himura you're such and idiot! How could you not even say hello? She feels like she's some sort of merchandise by now.' He did his best to smile as he walked up.

Kaoru saw his eyes flicker and change in an instant to warm and embracing. She saw him approach her slowly, and as her mind screamed for her to run she just stood there frozen and immovable.

"Hello, I'm Kenshin. I assume you are Kaoru Kamiya?" Kaoru nodded her head.

"You must be hungry. How about we get some food?" Kaoru once again just nodded. She couldn't get air to flow over her vocal cords.

"Where would you like to go? We don't have many options but we're one of the few towns with options at all." Kenshin laughed . . .more of a nervous laugh as he tried desperately to make conversation with this woman.

"How about Maybelles's Café? It's the favorite spot 'round these parts." Kaoru nodded again. Kenshin reached to take her bag from her when she snatched it away as if on impulse. "Ummmm . . ."Kenshin was dumbstruck. 

Kaoru blushed furiously. 'Kaoru you idiot he was just trying to be nice.' She handed him her bag. 

"Sorry." She mumbled as she walked past him into the quaint diner. Kenshin was alarmed at the lightness of the bag. 'Does she own nothing?' He sat down at the table across from her and signaled for Kate to come over.

"Morning Mister Himura, Mornin' Mis. Lovely weather we're a havin today tisn't it? Well the specials fer today is corn on da cob and beef stew it's a reeal bargain too if'n I dunno say myself." 

"That sounds delicious Kate. Does that sound fine to you Kaoru?"

"Yes. It sounds delicious."

"Then that about does it thanks, Kate."

"Welcome."

Kenshin sipped his water as he scrutinized Kaoru out of the corner of his eye. She had hardly spoken 5 words since he met her. This was not going to be easy, and he certainly hadn't made things better by the way he acted at the station. Perhaps if she knew she would better understand his state of shock. 

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes. It was very long." A strained silence stretched between the two.

"Is America as pretty as you expected?"

"Yes it's very lovely." Silence.

"I must ask you a question." He waited until Kaoru was looking at him. "Why did you lie to the interviewer?"

Kaoru was taken aback. 'What on earth is he talking about? I never lied to an interviewer.'

Kenshin watched, as Kaoru was clearly shocked and angered by his statement. "What on earth do you mean?" she seethed through clenched teeth. "I never lied to any interviewer nor do I intend to lie to anyone. How dare you impugn my honor?"

Kenshin reeled as she practically flamed out in fury. "I only say so because you couldn't be a day older than 20."

"I KNOW that! I'm 19 for crying out loud don't you think I know that?" Kaoru did all she could to keep from shouting at this arrogant man in front of her, 'Thinks he can read me like a book does he? Hah.'

"Well, then why did my document on you say you were 24 hmmm?" Kenshin saw her pale and all her indignation vanish before his eyes.

"24?" He nodded. She dropped her eyes. Kenshin was confused a moment ago she was a firecracker waiting to be set off. Now she was a timid as a lamb waiting to be trampled upon.

"I . . .don't know . . .why it said 24 . . . I told the interviewer I was 19." Now it was Kenshin's turn to be stunned. 'Kenshin you idiot. She didn't lie. The interviewer did. He faked her age so that she would be accepted and the demand would be met.

"Ms. Kaoru please forgive me. I am so sorry that I assumed that is was you who told the lie. That was wrong of me."

"It's all right I can see how the mistake could be easily made." Kenshin smiled weakly as their food was brought to the table. 

"Thanks Kate this looks great!"

"Welcome."

They both began eating each lost in their own thoughts. When Kenshin decided he should probably let her know how it was going to be around the house.

"Now, Kaoru, I must tell you now how things will be run in the household. You will cook and I will work in the fields. You will have miniscule daily chores for the time being until you at least build up enough stamina to do more than just milk the cow. I run a cattle ranch and corn fields. It involves a lot of work. During harvesting season I will need your help in the fields and during the winter you will need to help tend to the cows. Do you understand?"

"I do. It's just that . . .you will teach me how to do the things you want me to do won't you?"

'So that was the hesitation in her eyes . . .not the work . . .just the 'how.' He smiled inwardly then stated, "of course I will teach you." She smiled and nodded.

"Now as for anything other than work the only thing I require is complete and total honesty. No white lies and don't say something of you don't mean it and I will do the same. Understand?"

She nodded slowly.

"For example: don't even think of telling me you _love_ me until you really and truly do, and I will do the same."

Kaoru visibly relaxed. 'Good,' she thought, 'I didn't think I could handle that part.' Kenshin smiled when he saw her relax a little and go back to eating her food. She seemed to understand things and she seemed to be willing at least. At least he didn't get stuck with a lazy woman. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

They finished their meal and headed outside. The sun was just setting and Kaoru looked at the horizon as the clouds changed to a purple gold. 

"Come, Kaoru. Let's go back to the inn."

'Inn? She thought starting to panic. 'WE haven't gotten married yet! Calm down Kaoru take a breath of course you haven't gotten married yet . . .it's too late in the evening and there were about a hundred other women to be married today.' She breathed slowly as she followed Kenshin down the sidewalk. 'If he thinks he can just walk into my life and sleep in the same room with me without being properly married he has another thing coming.' With that Kaoru planned her BIG production with which she would dash all his thoughts of her being an 'loose' woman.

Kenshin felt Kaoru's tenseness as the entered the lobby of the inn. 

"Good evening Mister Himura!"

"Evening I'm here to pick up the keys."

"Here you are Sir." The clerk grinned at Kaoru. Just glared back. This was absolutely appalling. Kenshin walked up to the door and unlocked it. 

"Well here you are." He turned to let Kaoru into the room when he saw her face. Stone cold. He was alarmed for a moment and wondered why she wouldn't at least _look_ at the room. 

Kaoru couldn't believe it! He really DID think she was a 'loose' woman. She was just about to slap him when she felt his hand take hers and press a cold metal object into it. She looked down at her hand at the key and looked back up at Kenshin with a question in her eyes.

"Uhh well, here's your key. If you need me I'll be down the hall." He turned to walk down the corridor. After he had gone a few steps he wheeled around, "Oh and another thing. Our wedding is in the morning at 10. My best man Sano will escort you there. Is that fine with you?" Kaoru nodded. "Ok then see you tomorrow Ms. Kaoru." 

Kaoru waited until Kenshin unlocked his door and went inside before entering her own room. When she did she shut the door behind her and leaned against it. 'He bought two rooms . . .one for me and one for him . . .he wasn't planning on staying with her through the night from the beginning.' She regretted how she had misjudged him, but, then again, he had done the same thing earlier so she assumed they were even.

She glanced around her room familiarizing herself with her new surroundings. She was getting used to it after all. After having 3 new homes in the past 2 and a half weeks she practically had the procedure down. She walked over to the bed and flung herself on it. 'A mattress . . .it's been soooo long since I've lain on a mattress. She buried her face in the pillow as she thought of what tomorrow was to bring. "Sano? Did he say Sano? That was Sayo's husband . . .or fiancée oh whatever he was.' It was a comforting thought compared to the thought of marriage. She rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. 'Well, Kaoru, tomorrow you'll be a married woman. What do you plan to do next.' She sighed and closed her eyes. She was so tired. Tomorrow was going to come one way or another and she was going to have to face it with sleep or without it.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Kenshin had lain on his bed from the time he entered his room thinking about Kaoru Kamiya. 'She looks so naïve, yet she has an inner strength about her.' He smiled as he remembered how she fumed at him at the dinner table. 'She certainly has a temper. I wonder where she comes from? I wonder why she left. She's absolutely beautiful why-' Kenshin stopped. 'Where did that thought come from?' He wondered. 'I mean she is . . . but that doesn't give me the right to think it yet . . .' Kenshin sighed and rolled on to his side. He didn't have the slightest clue how to go about marriage but he knew one thing, he had better be a fast learner.

*** * * * * * * * * * *In the Morning * * * * * * * * * * **

The slight shaking of her arm awakened Kaoru. "Hmm? What?"

"You're awake finally! Now come on you don't have all day you know you have your own wedding to attend!"

Kaoru looked up groggily at her 'alarm clock.' When her eyes about popped out of her head. "Misao!" She jumped out of the bed and hugged her friend. Misao only laughed.

"Well, good morning to you too lazy bones. Now come on you need to take a bath." Misao began to prepare the bath water.

"What time is it?" Kaoru asked as she looked outside at the sky.

"Ohh about 6:30 you'll have plenty of time to get dressed now get in the bath while I try to find you the perfect dress."

"I think my mother put a dress in my bag . . .but it's probably dirty."

"Not to worry I'll just go have it washed then. Be back in a flash." Misao left in a whirlwind and Kaoru began to clean the dirt out from under her nails. NO sooner had Misao left then she returned.

"You're back already?" Kaoru asked astonished. Yes I just had Ben take the dress to the cleaners."

"Ben? I thought you married Aoshi?"

"I did! And oh it was wonderful he's so tall and handsome. Ben is just my personal attendant if you know what I mean."

"You have your own personal attendant?" Kaoru Gawked.

"Yep. Ughhh, Kaoru, your hair is a filthy mess it has so many tangles."

"What do you expect after so much travel with no brush?" Misao giggled. 

"I guess you're right. Now let me see I think I put by brush in my purse. Aha here it is!"

"So you're already married?"

"Yep. Aoshi and I were married as soon as we could get the minister to wed us."

"That's incredible. And you're very pleased with Aoshi?"

"Oh who wouldn't be? He's the perfect gentleman and he's so handsome. I just can't wait for you to meet him. Maybe we can have you and your husband over for dinner sometime soon! That would be so much fun!"

"Misao?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we wait until AFTER I'm married?" Kaoru giggled, Misao could be such a dreamer sometimes.

Misao chuckled as well, "Yes, I suppose it would be proper . . . " With that both women broke into a fit of laughter. Until neither woman could breath. 

"Come . . .on . . .Kaoru you need . . .to get dressed . . ." Misao stated while gasping for breath.

"Yes you're right." Misao worked away trying to get Kaoru completely ready before Sano arrived. She was just adding the finishing touches when the two ladies heard a light knock at the door.

"Coming." Misao panted as she struggled to step over all the 'junk' in the floor.

"Is Ms. Kaoru ready?" 

"I am." Kaoru stated as she came up behind Misao. She then looked up at the tall brown haired man before her.

"Hello Missy, I'm Sanoske Sagara, but you can call me Sano." The man extended his hand with an easy-going smile. And Kaoru graciously accepted his introduction. 

"Pleased to meet you Sano."

"Well, go on and take her. Kaoru, I'll see you at the church and I'll make sure all your stuff get loaded onto Mr. Himura's Buggy."

Kaoru nodded assuredly at her friend before looping her arm through Sano's. They walked out of the inn and down the road until they came to a building with a tiny white steeple. Kaoru stalled for a moment. In order to catch her breath, but Sano didn't seem to mind. He just waited patiently.

"Ready Missy?"

She nodded, "I'm ready." 

They walked up the steps and entered through the double doors. Kaoru looked around the tiny building taking in the neat pews and the wooden pulpit when she saw Kenshin standing at the front. 

Kenshin just stared at her. She looked so lovely in her blue cotton dress. Her hair was partially up and she wore a silver necklace. He was in a state of pure awe by the time Sano had brought her up to him.

"Here ya go Kenshin. An if'n ya don't mind me sayin, she's a beauty." Sano winked at Kenshin before handing Kaoru over.

Kaoru blushed and Kenshin grinned as he took her arm and looped it through his. He looked down into her eyes. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiled. He understood the feeling. 

The two just stood up at the front waiting for the pastor to arrive. Kaoru glanced at the different people in the pews. Most she had never seen before. Except for Misao and Sayo who both sat contentedly beside their husbands. The pastor walked out form the back door and greeted a few of the witnesses before getting behind the pulpit.

'What kind of church is this?' Kaoru thought right before the old man began.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kaoru sat silently as she and Kenshin rode down an old dusty road. She was married now. Though she didn't feel any different. She looked down at her left hand at the slender gold band that now encircled her ring finger. She really was married . . .to whom, she didn't know yet. As they continued to ride in silence Kaoru looked around at the passing trees. 'Not much of a prairie.' She thought mournfully. She was trying to keep a straight face when Kenshin all of a sudden. Stood up in to drivers seat and reached down for her hand. She took it and his hand went down to her elbow to sturdy her. She cast questioning eyes at her husband before she realized that the trees surrounding their buggy had disappeared and flat plains stretched out never-ending in front of her. 

She gasped as she took in the beauty of her surroundings. She was dumbstruck as she looked at the tiny house situated between two hills with a barn to its left and a well to its right. She looked all around her new surroundings then back at her husband.

"Welcome home . . .Mrs. Himura."

#######################################################################

Taa daaa! Well what do ya think? I like it! It took forever to write but I got so many reviews my fingers practically flew over the keys. Well, I've got some great ideas planned for the upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Now on to my reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noner_89- Yea for K/K action! I definitely had fun writing it! Hope you liked it!

****

Moonsilver- Ahh yes, Sayo . . .well don't fret I only know two thimblefuls of info on Sayo so I'm kinda making her up as I go . . .LOL! As for Aoshi's chatterbox . . .heh heh good times!

****

Me, Myself, and I- Well, what do ya think? Hope you liked it as for Sayo it doesn't matter whether you know her character or not . . .I kinda messed it up anyway . . .lol!

****

Koishii Sweet- K/K action woo hoo! How was it? Hope you liked it! Well, they're married oh the fun times I have in store!

****

Jaina- Well, I kept writing and writing and editing this chapter . . .I hope it turned out all right. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Animegurl444- I'm so glad it amuses you (not in a make fun way) LOL! Hope you liked this chappie as well!

****

Tintin-chan- Well I'll write more about the other girl's situations in the next chapter this chapter was more dedicated to K/K. Hope you liked it!

****

Allin656- Length . . .well I haven't come up with an estimate yet . . .but if I do I'll let you know . . .LOL! I'm so glad you enjoy it!

****

Chocoberry- Yes I like updating fast too! He he especially when I get inspiration from me reviewers! Thanks for Reviewing hope you liked this chapter!

****

Bob-san- I'm so glad you like the way things are a progressin' stay with me now . . .!! LOL!

****

Rohia_Gurei- You see I didn't mess K/K up! Yay for me! Yes the hardest part for me is ending a chapter! Thanks for the review!

****

Lily of the Shadow- The spell worked I'm cured! YAYAYAYAY! (does a dance) Thanks for the review and the spell! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Maya-chan- You see now wasn't that worth the wait . . .even though things are still kind of in a turmoil . . .Sano is still with Sayo . . .we don't know where Megumi is . . .and we haven't even seen Saito with his new wife . . . but at least Kenshin and Kaoru are happy well kinda . . . 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks again to all of my reviewers! You guys are what made this chapter come out sooo fast! Even though it took me forever to write! This is the longest chapter so far! Yay for me! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next drama filled chapter of . . . (intro music) Mail Order Kenshin! (Applause) Ok sorry guys I'm in a rally weird mood tonight . . .you'll have to forgive me. Sooooo REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	9. It's a Start

****

*Sorry! (bows) I've had some difficulty coming out with this chapter for some reason. I think it is because I reached a tiny climax in the story and didn't know how to start the next chapter. Well, I finally got it finished. Please forgive me I took sooo long in updating. Here's the next chapter. It's really choppy I think, but it has to be that way in order for me to get everything that I need to say in this chapter. I promise it'll be smoother in the chapters to come. Now on to the disclaimer!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I just don't!

****

Chapter 9: It's a Start

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

She stood looking up at the tiny hut as Kenshin un-harnessed the horses. 'It looks so quiet' she thought. 'How long has he lived here by himself.' A soft hand on her shoulder jerked her away from her thoughts.

"Shall I show you around?" Kenshin asked tentatively.

"Yes. Please." Kenshin helped her as she walked up the stairs and opened up the front door. Kaoru walked inside and looked around the sparsely furnished room. Kenshin strode past her to the fireplace to start a fire. She walked over to the stove and ran her hand along the wooden table. She glanced out the window that was over the sink. It was dark outside now. 'The sun sets awfully fast out here.' She thought reluctantly before turning back to look at Kenshin. He was still bending over attending to the fire, which had already begun to blaze brightly casting its rays of light over the barren walls.

Kenshin looked back at her and smiled. "You do know how to build a fire don't you?" 

She smiled and nodded. 'He's such a dope . . .who does he think I am? A little princess from far away?' She dismissed the tought. After all he didn't know a thing about her, nor she him. They were just two souls looking for company to help them last the long nights.

"Well, that's good. I see you've noticed the stove?" She nodded. "Well, the wood for the stove is right outside to the left I can show you the pile in the morning. The wood for the fireplace is outside to the left as well but they're in different piles. You may have seen the well, but that water is for watering the crops. There's a water pump out back you can use for cooking and the pots and pans are in the cabinets below the sink.

Kaoru bent down to look in the cupboards. Sure enough there were 3 pots and a frying pan neatly stacked next to the plates and bowls. She managed to smile up at Kenshin who was now standing next to her, proceeding to show her where everything was located. 

"We only have a bit of seasonings left. I forgot to buy some while I was in town. So you'll have to be thrifty. We'll only head to town about once every two weeks, so in the meantime we'll have to make do with what we have."

"That should be no problem." She stated with confidence. "You're not . . .a picky eater are you?"

"Kensin smiled. "By no means, I'll eat practically anything you fix up I'm sure. Oh, and the bread I keep in this cupboard up here on the wall. It keeps it out of the reach of mice."

"Mice?"

"Yes, you'll become quite acquainted with the little fellows. So be sure to rinse the dishes before cooking anything in them."

Kaoru shivered inwardly, 'great, just when I thought I wouldn't have to deal with mice anymore I come to find out the run rampant in these parts. Oh well, I guess if I could handle them in London, I can handle them here.'

"Kaoru?"

"Oh! Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

Kaoru blushed, "no I'm afraid I didn't."

"I said the wash bin is in that closet over there. You can also find one extra set of sheets. Do you have any questions?"

"No . . .I should be fine . . ."

"Ok then well I'm going to go finish tending to the horse. You're probably tired so . . .you can go ahead and go to sleep I guess. You're going to need your rest because I get up very early every morning, and I'll need to help you get started with breakfast before I can go to work."

"Ok."

Kenshin smiled and left. Leaving Kaoru to fend for herself. 'Well, I guess I can unload my clothes.'

She walked to the back room and set her bag on the floor by the window. 'I wonder which side of the bed he usually sleeps on?' She shrugged her shoulders and threw on her nightgown. Then she slipped into the bed speedily. She rolled over on her side to stare at the wall. 'This is so weird . . .I mean . . .I'm married and I don't know what to do with myself.' She closed her eyes. 'I hope I can fall asleep before he comes in here. No, I really hope I can fall asleep before he comes in here.' Kaoru tossed and turned in the little bed before she finally drifted asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin finished brushing down the team (A/n the group of horses the hitch to the wagon, if you didn't know) and went back inside. 'She must have gone to bed.' He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. 'What am I doing? Who am I trying to fool? I can't be a husband! Not when I terrified to walk back to the bedroom to get some sleep. Maybe I can somehow fall asleep out her 'by accident'.' Kenshin grinned, 'Hey, that is a good idea. I mean we hardly know each other, and I'm sure she's not waiting for me. So I can just sleep out here for the time being. Yes, Himura you're a genius!" With that resolve Kenshin made himself as comfy as possible and slowly fell asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~2 Days Later~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kaoru was out on the front porch washing dishes when she heard a horse trotting up the road. She wiped her hands on the towel and walked down the steps to meet the visitor.

"Hello Mrs. Himura, I am Hajime Saito, is your husband around?"

"I believe he is around back. Can I get you some water?"

"Yes, that would be excellent. I'll just step around back to speak with Himura."

Kaoru nodded and watched Saito as he rounded the corner of the house. 'Wonder what he's here for? Oh, well.' IT had been two days since she and Kenshin had been married and they had hardly spoken more than a few strained words to one another. She watched out the side window as Kenshin walked over and greeted Saito. They spoke a few words to one another before Kenhsin motioned towards the house. 

'They must be coming inside.' Kaoru thought panickingly. (A/N I think I made up that word cause it said it was wrong in spell check o well,. . .it fits doesn't it?) She rushed around the room and picked up the few stray dishes from earlier that morning and put them in the sink. Then she rushed outside to grab the laundry and throw it in the back room. She had just finished shutting the door when the two men entered.

"Kaoru, I believe you know Mr. Hajime Saito?"

"Yes we met out front."

"He's the law around our community."

"Oh? I trust nothing is wrong."

"No, Mrs. Himura, this is actually a friendly visit." He smiled and sat down at the table with Kenshin. Kaoru served the two men water before sitting down in the rocking chair Kenshin had made for her. She sewed as she listened to the two men converse about general topics, the weather, (A/N why is it men talk about the weather?) the latest news, and hunting season. 'This can't be all he came to talk about. Could it? I mean, he of all people knows that a farmer has a ton of work to do and he wouldn't come to interrupt it to talk about menial things.' She was not far off in her guess. For once the two men had finished talking about the rarity of doves this season Saito leaned forward in his chair a bit.

"Himura, the reason I've come here today was to ask of you a favor."

"Sure thing Saito, but what kind of favor?"

"Actually the favor is more for your wife than for yourself. You see my wife Tokio, well, she doesn't have any one to talk to except for me and I think that she may begin to get lonely. Do you think your wife would be willing to meet her this Sunday?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Kaoru?" At this point Kaoru looked at him as if she had heard nothing of the conversation. "Do you think you would be willing to get to know a woman named Tokio this Sunday?"

"Tokio? I believe we've already met. I mean . . .I met a woman on the train whose name was Tokio so of course I would be willing." Kaoru smiled.

"Excellent." Saito stood. "Well, I must be getting back home now. I can't b late for dinner." Kenshin and Kaoru both stood to walk him to the door. "Thank you for your hospitality. Oh, and would you two like to come over for lunch after church Sunday?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru who nodded. "We'd be happy to accept." Kenshin replied with a smile.

"Well, then I'll see you both Sunday." They waved as Saito road off down the road.

"Nice fellow, Mr. Hajime, once you get to know him, that is." Kenshin looked Kaoru.

"I believe he is. Well, I need to finish the laundry." Kenshin started down the steps before asking.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble inviting him inside like that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just as hard to put off your work for an hour. So please don't fret about it." Kenshin nodded and smiled, and Kaoru went back to her work. 'Well, at least I'll have someone to talk to . . .I wonder how Megumi, Misao, and Sayo are fairing? 

****

* * * * * * * * * * *The Mayor's Office * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Aoshi sat in his office filing some paperwork. 'Stupid assistants . . .they never do this right . . .I should fire them all!' The sudden opening of his door stirred his thoughts, and caused him to look up evilly at the intruder, who so happened to be his dutiful wife Misao. 

"Misao?"

His shocked face was worth a million dollars to Misao as she smiled cunningly, proud she had caught him unawares.

"Hello Aoshi, you are coming home for lunch today aren't you?"

"No I have to much work to do" Aoshi continued flipping through files until he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder.

"Aoshi, we are having the Dowdys over for lunch today. You had told me last week to set the date for today."

"I did?" Misao nodded. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, then I suppose I should be there shouldn't I?"

Misao smiled, "I thought you'd say as much. Now, remember that Mr. O'Connell's father passed away yesterday and you were invited to the funeral. Ms. Hannah is due for a checkup and she still refuses to go see the doctor. So I filed her a prescription and you need to take it by her house on your way home. Your best dress coat is at the cleaners so don't come home in a rage because you can't find it." Misao glided over to the door before swirling around, "Oh, and one more thing, Mrs. Dowdy loves daisies, so I'd appreciate it if you swing by Kate's to get some. Thank you Darling, I'll see you at 4:00." Misao stepped out of the office and shut the door.

Aoshi sat and listened to the slight patter of her feet as they echoed down the hall. He smiled and chuckled, 'That Misao is a piece of work isn't she now?" He jus shook his head and went back to work.

*** * * * * * * * * * Sano's Ranch* * * * * * * * * * * * **

Sano finished washing his hands before he went inside. He saw his little wife in front of the stove preparing dinner.

"Sure smells good in here!"

She turned and smiled at him. "I hope so . . .I've been slaving on this meal for the past hour."

Sano just chuckled and went over to the fireplace to add another log.

"What are we havin'?"

"Rice casserole."

"Mmmmm . . .sounds delicious." Sayo just nodded as she continued to work.

Sano just looked at her for a moment before going to the bedroom to change clothes. 'She's so cute when she's working' he thought as he entered back into the main room.

"How are Kenshin and Kaoru?" She asked absentmindedly. 

"Oh, fine, fine, I went up to borrow Kenshin's plow today and she was out hanging the laundry up. Sweet little thing."

"Yes she is."

"You know her pretty well?"

"Mmm hmm we met on the ship,"

"Oh."

"Dinner's ready."

"Great I'm starved!"

"You're always 'starved'."

"I know . . ." he chuckled "it's just the way I am . . .does it bother you?"

"No, a woman likes to know her cooking is appreciated."

Sano just grinned as he sat down. "Well, I assure you it is!" 

****

#####################################################################

Ok, ok I know that was a really _rough _chapter. Please forgive me! Anyway I wanted to get you all some info on the other couples and well, there just wasn't a good way to put that transition. So you'll just have to go with it . . .lol! Anyway . . .where's Megumi you may ask??? Well, I guess you'll have to find out later won't you? Heh heh . . .on to thank my reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi-fan- Yes, eek for Sayo! Yes you must have GREAT patience for Sano/Meg and I tried to add some Aoshi/Misao in there today. Hope you liked it!

****

Moonsilver- Yes I wanted to smack him too after I wrote that. Lol! But then again the two of them don't know diddily squat about each other so how would he know? Hope you thought this chapter was ok . . .

****

Noner_89- I'm so glad you enjoyed the K/K action in the last chapter. Just to let you know it'll be coming on very slowly. I want to make this as realistic as possible . . .so all the "sweet fluffy stuff" will have to come much later. Hope you enjoyed this chappy!

****

Koishii Sweet- Are theyMarried? YES! Are they Happy? Maybe . . .you'll just have to wait and find out! Sorry bout the long wait for the update!

****

Me, Myself, and I- Yes he lied, and the reason was because most men in America wanted a 'sturdy' woman so to speak and a young one may have been turned away. So he lied in order to get her accepted. Anyway hope you liked the chapter!

****

Bob-san- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one wasn't too choppy!

****

Tintin-chan- Yay! She liked the last chappy! Yes the wedding was great! And yes Misao is going around bossing Aoshi already! Lol! Yea and Kenshin's not gonna be like 'I'm not worthy of her' because I get tired of that scenario . . .you know? LOL! SOOO sorry for the long update! I hope you can forgive me!

****

Lily of the Shadow- Well, I think I'm gonna need another spell. Cause it definitely took me forever to write this one chapter! Thanks for the review!

****

Allin656- Yes . . .Megumi was not at the wedding. About her husband . . .guess you'll have to wait and find out . . .Muahahahahah! . . .ha.

****

Nigihayami Haruko- Yes . . .I WAS getting comfortable now the going gets a little rough. I think once I get through the next chapter things will pick up again. Thanks so much for the encouragement it meant a lot to me!

****

The Evil Witch- So glad you enjoyed it!

****

Chocoberry- argh ff.net sometimes makes me angry as well . . .especially WHEN I DON"T GET REVIEW ALERTS!

****

Ki-ki-chan Himura- Yea! She likes it! I'll write more soon I PROMISE!

****

Maya-chan- Hahahahah! I understand the feeling . . .only I want to marry Sano . . . and not let Megumi have him . . . .sigh . . .O well. And I don't think you're crazy . . .LOL!

****

Catnip- Yea! It's a lot of fun writing about him and his horse!

****

Animegurl444- Lol! Happy endings for ALL! I promise. And well, they aren't happy right now . . .but like I said happy endings for ALL!

****

Gypsy-chan- Awwww. I'm so glad you liked the wedding! I promise I'll update soon!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once again I am o so sorry for the late update! I will try to never do it again! Or at least warn you. Thanks for reviewing in advance *** **wink** * **I hope you liked this chapter! Oh one more thing. I don't think the review alert is working properly . . .so if I missed your review, please forgive me and let me know! K that's all for now! REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	10. I Live Here Too!

****

Hey guys! Look! I updated fast! Actually I would have updated yesterday, but I couldn't get on my login area. So now I am updateing. I'll just let you know there is a little 'scene' in here but it's not really anything . . .I don't even think I have to 'up' the rating of my story for it. (Thanks to Me, Myself and I, and Tin-tin-chan for giving me the courage. I actually had thought of this idea earlier but dismissed it.) So it's here. If you think I should 'up' the rating of my story let me know . . .I don't thin I do though. Anyways on to the disclaimer.

****

Disclaimer: Are you tired of this yet??? I AM! I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! OK?

Chapter 10: I Live Here Too

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The next two days passed quickly for the couple at the little farm, and soon Kenshin and Kaoru found themselves seated alongside one another on a chilly Sunday morning. Kaoru tried to amuse herself by counting th flowers along the roadside, but to no avail she soon grew bored and decided to steal a glimpse of her husband. 

She gazed at him out of the corner of her eye. His hair was combed his face was washed and his eyes were clear. 'He's so handsome.' She thought for an instant before turning her eyes back to the road ahead. 'Maybe I should at least try and get to know him . . .yea . . .'

"Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is it always this foggy on Sundays?"

"No. It's only foggy when we've had a very cold evening."

"Oh."

"I bet it was foggy almost all the time in London."

"London . . .yes . . .it was very dreary." Kaoru looked at her shoes.

Kenshin took this opportunity to look at her face. Her eyes looked distant and her hands laid motionless in her lap. 'She usually fidgets with her hands. I wonder if I said something wrong . . .WAIT she fidgets with her hands . . .When did I come to notice that?' While Kenshin debated with himself Kaoru looked up and saw him starting at her. She blushed. 

Kenshin saw her blushing at him and immediately turned his eyes back on the road. 'Great job Himura. She caught you looking at her. Now why is that such a bad thing?' he thought in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them to look ahead. He didn't need to be arguing with himself this morning. He and Kaoru were going to have to be friendly with Saito and his wife.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Church let out about noon, and Kaoru took the opportunity to glance around for Megumi. She hadn't seen Megumi for almost a week. She hadn't even heard from her. She was just about to see if she was outside when she heard.

"Kaoru!"

She turned and there stood Misao in all her glory beaming at her with the biggest of smiles. "Kaoru, how are you?" Misao took both of Kaoru's hands in hers and jumped up and down. "It seems like forever since I last saw you. You really should come and visit me."

Kaoru smiled at her friend. 'Please Misao not now.' She thought desperately. 'I need to find Megumi.' But try as she might to wheedle herself out of the conversation it was of no use. Misao bantered on about her daily life, and all the wonderful things that had happened since she and Aoshi had wed.

Kenshin watched his wife from the back corner of the building. He saw how she stiffened when Misao began talking, and how after a few minutes her shoulders appeared to slump in defeat. He was quite baffled as to why she would be upset about anything.

"Himura." Kenshin came back from his musings to find himself being approached by Aoshi.

"Good morning Mayor." Kenshin lifted his hat. 

"And to you the same! How are things going for you?"

Kenshin knew what he was asking. He was asking if he and his wife were getting along and if they had come to accept one another. But he also knew that it might embarrass Kaoru if he told the WHOLE truth so he decided to just tell half.

"Well, things appear to be going fine and at a steady rate." 'Yea, steady Himura . . .you two actually said more than "good morning" or "goodnight" today.' He inwardly kicked himself for his thought.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad things are working out for you. How is Sanoske?"

"He appears to be doing all right. I haven't talked to him since Wednesday though."

"Ahhh, well I must go gather up my wife. She tends to shed different pieces of her clothing everywhere?" Kenshin raised his eyebrows. "Yes. I found one of her gloves under the pew, then I found her jacket in the choir loft." Kenshin chuckled. He was sure Aoshi just loved having to clean up after his wife. "Well, if you'll excuse me Himura. Have a good day." Aoshi tipped his hat then went to take Misao by the arm and lead her out the front entrance.

Kenshin walked up behind Kaoru and placed his hand beneath her elbow. She jumped. "Kaoru?" He questioned. His eyes met hers. She looked so tired. Her eyes had dulled from their normal sparkling blue to a drab shady blue. 

"Are we going to the Saito's now?" She asked expectantly. He nodded. 

"Kaoru if you don't feel good, then maybe we should go home."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean don't feel good? I feel fine."

"You looked tired that's all."

"Oh so you're saying I look awful?" Kenshin was confused. For once he was generally concerned and she thought that he thought she looked awful.

"No! How does 'you look tired' turn into you look awful?" He asked a bit perturbed.

"That's what people generally say when they're trying to find a nice way of saying you don't look good today."

"Well, that may be true from where you come from but where I come from it just means you look tired. I promise if you ever look awful, I'll just say you look awful okay? Not that you could ever look awful if you wanted to you're beautiful." Kenshin bit his tongue. 'No, that wasn't supposed to come out.' "Come on lets go." He said forcefully, and practically dragged Kaoru out of the church to their buggy. He helped her up into her seat and got in his own and started off.

Kaoru just sat there in utter confusion. 'First he says I'm beautiful and now he acts like he's mad at me. Stupid, stupid, Kaoru. You should have known he wasn't saying you looked awful. But it did get you a compliment' the back of her mind countered. 'Oh shut up!' Kaoru yelled back to silence it. She had a long day ahead of her and already she could see it was going to be rough.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They arrived at Hajime Saito's house in no time. Kenshin helped Kaoru down from the seat, and upon seeing her face realized he had been to insensative.

He leaned over and said quietly "I'm sorry . . ." but before he could say more Hajime had exited his house and was walking over to greet them.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Himura. Tokio, they're here." Soon she appeared in the doorway drying her hands in a dishtowel. She smiled.

"Hello, I believe your name was Kaoru was it not?" Kaoru nodded. "And you must be Kenshin." Kenshin smiled.

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Saito."

"Tokio, please." 

"Mrs. Tokio."

"Well, why doesn't everyone come inside. Hajime would you mind fetching more wood for the stove? Well, follow me."

Kenshin and Kaoru followed Tokio into the little, white house. Kaoru was amazed at how beautifully decorated it all was, she wished she could decorate her house the same, but she was afraid that it would upset Kenshin so she had done nothing. Meanwhile, Kenshin had a twinge of sadness as he thought of how little Kaoru had done to make their house more of a home. "Perhaps she doesn't like the house.' He thought sadly. 

"Make yourself at home Mr. Himura."

"Kenshin, please."

"Mr. Kenshin, Hajime should be inside momentarily."

Kaoru took the opportunity to offer Tokio help in the kitchen and Tokio graciously accepted, and Kenshin soon found himself alone in the tiny sitting room. He thought about the morning and how peculiar his wife was about some things. 'She seems to be very sensitive . . .it's probably still the affect of how I greeted her the first time.' He sighed. He could be such an idiot sometimes. Soon Hajime entered through the back door with a bundle of logs in his hands. 

"Tokio, where do you want me to put these?"

"On the hearth." Kenshin heard her yell from the other room. Saito unlaoded his arms and walked over to sit down across from Kenshin. He took out a cigar and was about to light it when-

"Hajime. Please don't smoke inside the house. We have guests." Tokio's voice filtered through the doorway. Saito looked up astonished . . . 'How did she know?' he thought with irritation. 'Oh well.' He looked at Kenshin who was grinning.

"You think that's pretty funny don't you Himura?"

"That I do . . ." Kenshin chuckled.

"Well, you just wait until your wife decides she doesn't like one of _your_ habits."

Kenshin grew still. 'How can my wife grow tired of my habits when we hardly spend half an hour a day around each other.' Saito watched Kenshin's face with interest, but decided it best not to probe.

Kaoru stuck her head out of the doorway, "Lunch is ready Gentlemen." Both men got up and went into the kitchen to eat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was late in the evening when Kenshin and Kaoru were finally on their way back home. Kaoru was exhausted . . .but then again it was nice having another woman to talk to, even if it was just for the day. Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru. 'She looks worn out . . .not like I'm gonna tell her or anything. I should probably make sure she goes straight to bed when we get home.' 

The night had grown cool with the setting of the sun, and the clouds had turned their final colors as the sun slipped behind the hill. The couple soon arrived home and Kenshin took the team into the barn to un-harness. Kaoru watched him go, then decided she would go on to bed. She had to get up early in the morning. 'Of course, I have to get up early every morning.' She had something to look forward to, however, Hajime and Tokio had invited them over for dinner again that Friday evening, so she had best get as much work done tomorrow as she could. She slipped into bed and soon fell asleep.

Kenshin, instead stayed up later than normal. He had recently had a hard time of falling asleep. So he sat up late in his chair reading or thinking. 'Himura you've really got to get some sleep.' He thought disdainfully. But try as he might, sleep came slowly for Kenshin Himura . . .even in the late hours of the night.

*** * * * * * * * * Monday* * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Kenshin awoke the next morning to aching muscles all down his back. HE slowly sat up in his chair and rubbed them groggily. He glanced back at the bedroom door. 'No noise.' He thought. 'She must still be asleep.' He got up from where he was sitting and went outside. The air was crisp and biting. Kenshin had a sharp intake of breath as he shut the door behind him. He then went out to the barn to tend to the animals.

After about an hour's worth of work, he decided he would go visit Sano and take him his milk. He entered the house to tell Kaoru he was leaving. 'She couldn't still be asleep' he thought with irritation. 'I might as well go wake her up.' He walked to the back and opened the door, when he was greeted with a loud scream. Kaoru was sitting in a silver tub bathing. His eyes bulged and he immediately whipped the door shut as objects were flung at his head.

"KENSHIN! What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought I was coming back to talk to my wife before leaving."

"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK IN A ROOM LIKET HAT!" She yelled back.

"Well I HAD THOUGHT THIS WAS MY HOUSE!" He replied quite angry with her for yelling at him.

"Well, there ARE other people living here you know!"

"YEAH! MY WIFE! And I think I should be able to go anywhere and do anything in my own house!"

"Well, GUESS AGAIN BUSTER!" Kaoru screeched. 

Kenshin tightened his fists and slammed the front door as he left for Sano's. He didn't have to take this . . .not in his own house. He grunted as he mounted Summer and road off. He would deal with this problem later.

****

########################################################################

Well, there ya go! Heh heh . . .I kinda stopped it at a bad place . . .he he o well! That'll just make you guys review faster! On to thank my reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moonsilver- Thanks for reviewing by e-mail! I'm so glad the review system is somewhat fixed now! I got like 26 review alerts for one review . . .and I'm STILL GETTING THEM! O well . . .at least I can read my reviews now! Hope you liked this chapter!

Noner_89- Yes . . . he was ooc but that's just the way it has to be. Because after all he doesn't have any grudges towards Kenshin so he would be a little nicer. I tried to get him a little back into character this chapter though. Thanks for the review!

Allin656- Yea . . .wasn't it great? I loved making him do that, cause I know it had to kill him!

Koishii Sweet- I promise I'm going as fast as my little fingers will allow me! Not to mention my brain. I'll update again soon!

Me, Myself, and I- Yea I got over it as fast as I could. I hate leaving projects alone. Anyway thanks for the idea . . .or the courage . . .because I had and idea like it before but I just dismissed it because I thought that maybe no one would like it. Do I need to change the rating of my story? I didn't really do anything. O well let me know! And I can't wait to Beta the next chapter of your story!

****

Gypsy-chan- Heheh . . .yea Kenshin and the horses . . . gotta love it! As for Megumi- oops almost had a slip there. : P heheh just wait!

Bob-san- Glad you liked it! Hope this was an interesting turn of events!

Tintin-chan- Hides under computer desk . . .I really am sorry about the long update. But you'll be happy to know I have about a million ideas for this story now! I'm so happy you really like my fanfic. Yea the Aoshi and Misao scene was fun to write! Hehe oh yea and thanks for helping me get the guts to have this . . .interesting fun with the characters!

Mishorou Mie- I'm so glad you love it! Here's more!

Lily of the Shadow- (Waves sparkly thing) Hey! It worked! I'm so sorry you're sick . . . (hands over a box of chocolates and other assorted candies) Hope this helps! Thanks for reviewing!

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's all for now. Hope I didn't miss anyone . . .if I did let me know! Oh and one more thing. If you left a review for chapter 8 and didn't see a response in chapter 9 at the time, go back and re-check because I added more reviews in! Okie doke! Please remember to review! The more reviews the more quickly I get the next chapter out! Hope you all liked it! NOW REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	11. Settling Differences

****

*Hey guys! I've finally added the finishing touches to this chapter and now I will post it!! ENJOY!

****

DISCLAIMER: I have to do this everytime . . .why must I suffer??? I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . .OK!

****

Chapter 11: Settling Differences

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kenshin rode back slowly his eyes on the ground. He really didn't want to talk with her right now. She was probably still upset and embarrassed and he didn't want her reactions to feed off of that. He looked up at his house, which had now come into view.

'I think I'll go work in the field. I'll talk to her later.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kaoru was still frantically ranting around the bedroom. 'He actually walked in on me! I can't believe it! He's such a-' She stopped. It hit her like a load of bricks. She was the intruder in reality. She had intruded upon his hospitality. Taken his room. Used his food, and slept under his roof. She sat down on the bed. She had definitely crossed the line this morning. 'What if he kicks me out . . . I'd have nowhere to go . . .' 'HE wouldn't toss you out Kaoru you know that!' 'I know.' 'You should apologize for yelling. After all he IS your husband. He has every right to-' "I KNOW!' She cut herself off. She was tired of debating. 'I wonder where he went anyway.' She looked out the bedroom window. The day was already getting late. 'I should probably prepare dinner.' 

Kaoru went in the kitchen and began working. She looked out the window when she saw Kenshin plowing the nearest field. His arms rhythmically raised and brought down the plow. Sweat glistened over each of his muscles and they worked to do the job. Then he stopped and put his hand to his temple. 'He's probably thirsty Kaoru . . .' 'Yea you're right.' 'So GO GIVE HIM SOME WATER!' Kaoru grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and went outside to the pump.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He was so tired. His muscles felt like they were on fire and his head was pounding. He put his head in his hand when he noticed a shadow had approached. HE turned and found himself looking at his wife.

"You- I mean- you looked like you were thirsty." She handed him a glass of water, and he took it gratefully, all the while keeping his eyes locked with hers. HE downed the cool liquid quickly and handed the glass back to her.

"Thanks." She smiled nervously at him, and blushed and turned to go back into the house.

"Oh, and Kenshin." He looked at her. "Dinner will be ready soon."

He smiled, "Thanks. I'll be in shortly." She nodded and went back inside. He watched her go. 'Well,' he thought, 'looks like tonight we're going to HAVE to have a little talk.' HE turned back to his work and began thinking of how he should start off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kaoru got up from the table and began clearing the dishes away. Kenshin sat contentedly in his chair watching her. She began scrubbing each dish with vigor. She figured if she could get the work done now then it would be easier on her later that night. She was working on a hard spot when she felt Kenshin's shoulder against her own. She cast a questioning glance at him as he dropped his hands into the soapy water and began helping.

"I think I'll help with the dishes tonight. Is that ok?" She blushed. 

"Sure. I mean if you want to." He smiled and began working. He figured now was as good a time as any. He looked at her to make sure she wasn't in a bad mood before beginning. 

"Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?" 

"I think we need to talk about things." Her stomach plunged. 'Oh great here it comes.'

"I am sorry I walked in on you this morning, I really am but-" Kaoru cut him off.

"No. You had every right to go where you wanted. I should have expected something like that in advance, and . . . I', sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't my place. It's your house and-"

"Our."

"What?"

"It's our house." She nodded.

"Yes . . .I guess you're right. 

'Well, that was easy.' He thought then went on to say,

"I'll try and be a little more considerate to your adjustment. I sure it is much harder than mine."

"You do too much already, Kenshin. I should be grateful that I'm married to you . . .I just sometimes forget how fortunate I am to have someone who generally cares whether or not I'm comfortable."

"Well, I do care believe it or not. But I also need you to realize that eventually we're going to have to come to a point where, if one of us is ready and the other is not . . .both will have to bend. If that's the right word for it." He looked at her to see if she had heard him. She nodded slowly so he continued, "However, I for one am definitely not at that place, and I assume you aren't as well." She giggled just slightly.

"Yes, I guess I not." She said with sarcasm.

"Yes, I think that would be evident from the interesting events of this morning."

She giggled again. And he cast a teasing glance at her. "You didn't break anything . . .did you?" Her sparkling eyes met his with a playful glare.

"And what if I did. There's not much decoration in this place anyway. It would just mean you have to make more . . ." She watched his reaction with glee.

"Oh, so you think I soul have to make all the new stuff hmmm?" He looked back at her expectantly for the next move.

"Yes. I do. In fact I have an EXTREMELY LONG list of things you can make, so that I will be happy."

"Oh I see, you are the only one whose happiness matters now, hmm?" 

"Yes. I am." He went back to washing dishes. She just stood there waiting for his reply.

"Well, you want to know what I think about that?"

"I am SURE I'm going to find out anyway." He looked at her with an evil gleam in his eye. She took a step back unsure on how far he was going to take this.

"I think . . .that this means . . .WAR." With that he took a dishrag that was lying in the water and flung it at Kaoru. She screamed before taking her own dishrag in response and promptly slapping it across his chest. 

"Kenshin! You got me all wet. Now I have to-" Her protest were silenced as she was drowned with a splash of soapy water. She glared at Kenshin evilly. Kenshin broke into a fit of laughter at the sight of her face. She was drenched from head to toe with soapsuds arraying her dress with lovely 'decorations'. He bit his lip to keep from laughing further on meeting her eyes. After a long pause she finally spoke.

"Well . . .if we ever have a daughter and don't have enough money for lace. We have an alternative rout to follow to make sure her dress is thoroughly decorated. Upon which Kenshin could hold back his laughter no longer. She too burst out in gleeful laughter after she finished her statement.

This was the true beginning of their long and eventful journey. Though they had barely scratched the surface of things to come, both knew that his partner was willing to pitch in what they could

Kaoru had gotten her assurance that things would go a steady pace and she didn't need to worry about it. As long as she was willing to build a steady foundation alongside him for their family he was content. Anything beyond that would have to come with time.

And Kenshin had gotten his answer without asking for it. She wasn't against having a family, though it would take time, and she really did want to be with him, even though there was so much to work through. 

'I'll make this work.' He vowed to himself. 'After all. We are stuck together . . .until death do us part.'

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next two weeks went by with no major events. The major differences that occurred were the frequent visits to the field made by Kaoru. She would often bring a pitcher of water and help him with his work. Kenshin loved it when she would come out to see him. It was nice to have someone to talk to as the long hours of the day seeped past.

They had gone to Hajime's and Tokio's house for dinner that Friday and had Sano and Sayo over for lunch Sunday. Kaoru had managed this time to write a letter to her mother and brother, and Kenshin had it mailed promptly and things were beginning to look up for the little couple. They still had their occasional 'run-ins' but nothing to worry about. 

The days rolled past and soon it had been three weeks since they had been to the store. So early one Saturday Kenshin and Kaoru loaded up their wagon with the latest products and made their way into town.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After arriving in town the made their way to the local store. Upon entering Kenshin was greeted by old friends.

"Howdy, Kenshin. Lokkin' good t'day. Wut's this here 'casion." The first man said.

"Well, it's been while since I'd been to town and so I thought I should make a point of doin' so."

"Tain't that nice." The second one replied. "Whose dis here luvly lady?"

"Why this my wife Kaoru. Kaoru these are the guys."

Kaoru was greeted with "howd'ya'do's", "Real pleaures" and "fancy that's." She just smiled nervously. Kenshin took her by her elbow and led her through the store to the counter.

"Hey, Jesse. This is my wife Kaoru."

"Pleasure to meet ya ma'am."

"Kaoru you just give Jesse your list of what you need and he'll get it all ready for you." Kaoru nodded and handed over the list she had worked on the night before. "Now, We can go finish some other errands. Jesse, you just load all that stuff on the wagon. I'm gonna take Kaoru down to Mrs. O'Connell's and have her fix her up with some material. Then I'll be back to give you your produce." Jesse gave a nod as Kenshin and Kaoru exited.

"Mrs. O'Connell's?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"Yes, real sweet woman. Has two boys and a daughter and she's expecting again."

"Oh. Why are we going there?"

"I thought maybe you could pick out some fabric for a new dress." Kaoru looked at him. "I mean, I love the ones you have but I don't think it ever hurt anyone to get new things." 

After walking about two blocks they entered a small little house. 

"Mrs. O'Connell?"

"Mr. Kenshin! How good it is to see you. Oh I see there's a Mrs. Kenshin now if I'm not mistaken. Hello Dear, you can call me Lorie." The woman was two inches taller than Kaoru with long blonde hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Mrs. O'Connell I'm going to leave my wife here with you. Please set her up with some nice fabrics and I'll pick it up on the way out."

"Absolutely. You need anything else?"

"That should do. Kaoru just get what you like, and if you want you can get some material to make curtains out of. See you ladies later." He turned to go but Kaoru held onto his arm desperately. 

"Don't leave me here alone. Please I don't want to be alone."

He smiled at her sweetly, "Kaoru I have to get my work done. "Mrs. O'Connell is a wonderful lady. Take some time to get to know her. I'll be back shortly." 

Kaoru released her grip from his arm and regretfully watched him exit. She hated being in new surroundings alone. She turned to look at Lorie but Lorie had already gone into the next room.

"Oh, come on in here Dearie. I've got some lovely fabrics to show you." Kaoru with a longing glance at the front door turned to enter the back room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin did his work as fast as he could. He hated the way she looked at him as he left. It about took his heart out. 'She's a big girl Himura. She needs to be able to handle things like that.' 'But she's so trusting and loving and-' 'Himura, she has a good head on her shoulders you should know that.' 'I do know that . . .but still' 'Well you won't have to worry much longer you're here.' Kenshin hopped off the wagon and hopped up the front steps. He walked in the room and would have called out for Kaoru, when his cry was silenced by the sound of laughter drifting through the back of the house. He walked slowly into the back room and saw Kaoru and Lorie each sitting contentedly with a child on each lap. While one child played at their feet.

"Well, I see you ladies had no problem in finding something to do." They giggled.

"Oh course not Mr. Kenshin did you honestly think we would?" Lorie teased. 

"Lorie?" A voice from the other room called. 

"In here Jim. Kaoru this is my husband Jim. Jim this in Kaoru Mr. Kenshin's wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kaoru I'm see my wife has already swindled you into caring for our children."

"No swindling was necessary I'm afraid." Kaoru replied with glee. As she cuddled the sleeping infant to her chest. "I absolutely love your children."

Mr. O'Connell smiled with pride as he picked up his oldest and rubbed his head affectionately. "Yes, they are pretty convincing aren't they?"

"Well, I really hate to break this up, but Kaoru, Hunny we need to get home before dark. So it will be easier to get the horses situated."

"You're right." Kaoru handed the little bundle to Lorie as she rose. "Thanks for everything Lorie."

"You're very welcome. Now if you need any more patterns just let me know. And remember the cotton will stretch just a little bit."

"I will." Kaoru said as she looped her arm through Kenshin's. 

"Be safe driving home, Kenshin." Jim O'Connell said as he shook Kenshin's hand. 

"I will Sir. Thank you and have a good night!" 

Kenshin and Kaoru loaded up on their wagon again and rode off towards home.

"You and Mrs. O'Connell seem to have gotten along well."

"Yes, we did. She taught me all sorts of new patterns I can use on clothes. OH and she showed me how to make curtains, and I can even knit an afghan now."

Kenshin smiled with pleasure as he listened to Kaoru carry on about how much she was looking forward to getting started. Of how she was going to decorate their house, and how much fun she had that day.

She soon stopped and looked at him, "Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

"You don't mind if I decorate the house do you?"

Kenshin stared at her. Why on earth would he mind? 'Take it easy Himura don't blow it.'

"Not at all! In fact I'm very pleased you are." She smiled with relief and settled down in the seat. 

He stole a quick look at her face. Her face was tired from a long day, but also peaceful and content. 'That's all that matters.' he thought with satisfaction as they continued towards home.

****

########################################################################

There it is! The next chapter! Wooo hoo! See, I even got some 'positive' K/K action. O man I hate stopping here. I have so many ideas for the next chapter, but sadly I have SOOOO much to do this week. So hopefully you guys will review so I can get my determination set. Well, on to thank my reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allin656- Thanks! Yes the time is nearing for Megumi to enter the scene . . .well briefly anyway. I'll try to update really soon!

****

Noner_89- Yea, fighting! Woohoo! Watch the sparks fly. Yes it's OOC but you gotta have some of it you know??? Yea the Saito/Tokio smoking thing was fun to write. Thanks for the review!

****

Moonsilver- I think it's finally working again! YAY! Well they go to . . .stand and talk about things . . .does that count? They still have stuff to work through but it's a start.

****

Me, Myself, and I- Megumi's husband is not atheist it's just that he's- WAIT, I can't tell you yet . . .tee hee. And laughing at Kenshin is great fun! Thanks for reviewing! I look forward to your next one!

****

Serenity- Yea it was fun with those 'visits' (Yea I know what you mean lol) Hope you liked this chapter.

****

Poppy2- I'm so glad you decided to leave a review and I'm soooo glad you're enjoying my story! It never gets old hearing that! Yea and the couples are going to have some . . . dramatic times ahead . . .muahahahah! ha . . .but it'll all work out!

****

Koishii Sweet- Yea those first fights are doozies! Glad you liked it! Hope this one was acceptable.

****

The Evil Witch- Heh heh aww shucks . . .taint nuthin.(blushes) I'll try to update again soon!

****

Lady Ann Kenobi- Excellent analysis of the situation! You've got it down to a tee! I'm glad that's the way it was perceived be cause that was the whole point of what I was trying to get across . . .it worked! Hope that this 'brief' discussion helps their relationship . . .don't you??? Thanks for the review!

****

Tintin-chan- See it was . . .soooo not sappy. But they were playing! Right? Don't worry the sap will come in time. (Snickers says under breath) yea a long time . . . (clears throat) errm anyway hope you liked this chapter! (I am soooo evil)

****

Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou- Yay! I'm so glad you're liking it!

****

Mishorou Mie- She loves it! I love hearing that! Thanks so much!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You guys are GREAT you know that? Thanks so much for all of your encouragement. 

Note: I know that the little 'apology session' went a little quick but if you think about it . . .both go to say what they needed to for the moment and they probably felt a HUGE load go off their shoulders so it was natural that they start goofing off. And the Kaoru not wanting to be alone thing . . .well I think of it as: YES! I know Kaoru went across the ocean by herself and all, but I also wanted you all to know that she was partially becoming a little more 'dependent' (if that's the right word) on Kenshin. In other words I believe Kaoru has a sense of shyness. 

OK. (Takes in a deep breath) that said Thanks for all of you who reviewed and to all of you who will review right now! Soooo Review!

~Kairi7~


	12. Trouble Arises

****

Hey Guys! I'm in a great mood! I just finished this chapter and it's ready for uploading! So enjoy and remember to review!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . .but I have plans to take over the world someday!

****

Chapter 12: Trouble Arises

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin stood on his front porch early one Thursday morning reminiscing about the past weeks. The wind nipped at his skin and the cold air chilled his bones. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were luminous just lurking above the little house ready to send their downpour. He shivered slightly. 'It'll be nice when summer arrives.' He thought longingly. He decided he should probably get started on his chores when he heard Kaoru calling his name.

"Out here Kaoru."

She peeked her head around the door to look at him. "Brrr it's freezing. Kenshin? I was wondering if I could take one of the horses and go into town today. I have to give Tokio this blanket I've been working on for her. I had told her Sunday that I would bring it when I could."

Kenshin immediately disliked the idea. There was no way his Kaoru was going to go around town all by herself yet. 'My Kaoru? Where did that come from?' he shrugged the thought away.

"How about I hitch up the team and go with you?"

Kaoru looked at him skeptically. "Kenshin, you don't have to do that. Besides you have so much work to do, and you've been really tired lately."

Kenshin reeled at that last comment. How did she know he wasn't resting very well? He had done everything he could to hide it.

She continued on, 'And with this weather-"

"Yes, this weather is precisely the reason I don't want you going by yourself. I'm going to go hitch up the team."

"But-"

"No. Get ready to leave. It'll only take a minute."

She watched Kensin's back disappear as he entered the barn. She sighed with defeat. He looked so tired. She hadn't wanted to bother him, which was why she could have gone herself. 'I'd best get my things. There's no reason to keep him waiting.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin sat staring out the window at the darkening clouds. 'It's going to be a horrible storm.' He thought anxiously before turning to look at his wife, who was happily chatting away with Tokio. 'We need to leave and soon. OR else we'll get caught out in that madness. They had stayed at the Saito's house longer than he had intended. Already the day was almost over and he had yet to finish his chores. He sighed inwardly as he listened to Kaoru's laughter. 'What I would give to make her laugh like that.' HE thought remorsefully. He shook his head. 'What are you thinking Himura?'

Just then Hajime entered trough the back door. "The wind's pickin' up."

"Ahh, then we should get going. Kaoru, please wrap everything up. WE need to leave very soon." Kenshin said as he stood and exited towards the stable.

"It was so much fun Tokio. Thank you for the wonderful dinner."

"It was my pleasure. The blanket you made is beautiful. I can't wait to use it."

The two women hugged and Kaoru went out the front door. The wind ripped at her skirt sending it flailing about her legs. She grabbed onto the hat she was wearing and quickly skittered down the front steps up to the wagon. Kenshin lifted her up, and with a final wave to Tokio she and Kenshin took off down the road.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kenshin now dearly regretted leaving as late as they did. The sky had opened up and torrents of rain blasted down upon them. With the wind whipping about the wagon the trip home was slow going. Kaoru was clinging to his arm. The water from the rain ran down her face in streams. She buried her head into his shoulder as the deafening thundered growled above their heads. He wished he could comfort her now but he was too preoccupied with the horses. 

The storm raged on, not letting up for a moment. The horses were beginning to panic and rear up. Kaoru looked up into his face worriedly. His face was set firm. His arms worked with the rains. He called out soothing words to the beasts as they rolled on. She rested her head on his shoulder again. They were both soaked to the bone. The wind was cutting and the lighting flashed. She closed her eyes hard. She didn't like the situation at all. The only thing that kept her from crying out in fear was the steady sound of Kenshin's heartbeat. Soon she found herself focused on nothing else but the rhythmic beat of his heart. 

Kenshin was trying to calm the terrified animals when the storm began to let up. The intense part was over and the rain was now just falling freely over his face. He looked up at the sky thankful that the worst was over. His head was pounding. The sight of their home was gratifying, as he guided the horses up the road. He looked down at Kaoru to let her know they were home when he realized she had fallen asleep.

He smiled as he slid his arm around her waist in order to lift her. He hopped down from the wagon with Kaoru in his arms and soon regretted it. A stream of pain shot up his back and he gasped for breath as he tried to stable himself. The storm had begun to pick up again and Kenshin cursed its bad timing. He stumbled up the steps and eventually managed to get through the front door. He could hear the branches of the trees snapping in the wind outside. He hobbled back to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed and covered her up. She was still soaked, but at this point there was nothing he could do. His head had begun to spin his legs began to fail him and as he stumbled around his final thought before he collapsed onto the bed was. 'I hope she doesn't get mad at me for this . . .'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kaoru woke up to the sound of rain patting on the roof. She stretched groggily before realizing she wasn't alone. She froze. 'Calm down Kaoru, just calm down.' She turned slowly and found herself staring at Kenshin back. She began to breath again as she slowly slid out of the covers and backed against the wall. 

'He could at least warn me before thinking we're ready to move on' she thought angrily. But then brushed her anger aside and slipped out of the room closing the door behind her. She noticed she was still in her clothes from the night before, but that didn't daunt her. She figured Kenshin would be up soon enough anyway and she could change then. 

She grabbed her shawl and stepped outside. The rain was still pouring down. And Kaoru's brow wrinkled with frustration. 'It's STILL raining?' She shrugged inwardly and quickly darted to the barn where she was duly caught off guard.

There in the middle of the barn was the team still hitched up to the wagon. The horses were breathing heavily and were shaking with cold. Kaoru immediately dropped the bucket she had been carrying and ran over to them. 'Shhhh, you poor dears. Why did Kenshin leave you out last night hmmm?" She was beginning to worry, but right now she had to warm theses horses up. She pulled on the leather that held them attached to the wagon until it finally gave. She ran around to the other side to repeat the process. Only this time the leather refused to give way. She yanked and yanked, but nothing happened. She groaned in frustration, and finally decided just to unsaddle the horse and that would fix the problem.

'There ya go Pete." She said softly to the chestnut brown horse. "All better ya see?" She immediately ran to the utility room of the barn and grabbed blankets. She threw a blanket onto Pete then onto Polly. She led each horse to its stall, then proceeded to fill their buckets up with oats and hay. She ran out again into the rain to grab some water from the pump.

By the time she had returned to the barn she was soaked to the skin. She filled up each horses water bin. And looked at the wagon which still stood right in the middle of the barn. 'There's no way I'm going to be able to move that, maybe Kens-"

KENSHIN! She had completely forgotten. What would have made him forget to brush down the horses and cover them up. He was so proud of his horses and leaving them like that all night could have killed them. Something was seriously wrong and she wasn't so sure she wanted to know what it was.

She made her way back into the house. Silence. 'HE must be up by now.' She thought with anxiety. 'Why isn't he up? He's always up before me.' She crept back to the bedroom and opened the door slowly and looked in. 

He hadn't budged and inch. He still lay completely motionless. A shiver ran up her spine as she made her way over to the bed. She stared down at him. She watched his chest as it rose and fell. 'His breathing's labored.' She thought growing more afraid by the minute. She reached down and placed her hand on his forehead only to immediately jerk it up again. 'HE'S BURNING UP!' Her mind screamed at her. She panicked. 'No he can't die on me. I won't.' She calmed herself down and began to work. She noticed he was still in the wet clothes from the night before. 

'He can't stay in those.' She thought regretfully, but with deft movements immediately began to undress him blushing all the while. 'Quit it Kaoru you're married to the man for heaven's sake!' As soon as she finished she threw the blankets over him and ran into the other room to fetch more. They were going to have to sweat this fever out at this point. If that didn't work, she'd have to cool him down . . .and fast. She rushed around the house boiling water and grabbing clean rags. She placed a warm rag on his forehead, and thought desperately for something else she could do. 

Nothing. She couldn't think of anything that would help her right now. She stared at him worriedly. 'I have to go for a doctor. His fever's too high for me to handle.' She leaned down and said softly, "I'll be back soon." She brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes before running out the front door to the barn.

She made her way to Summer's stall and stood staring at the majestic horse. "Hello, Summer." She said quietly. "I need you to let me saddle you ok?" She approached Summer slowly and reached up to stroke her mane. Summer shook her head happily and Kaoru led her out of the stall up to the front. She struggled as she tried to hook the saddle on. Every time she went to buckle it is slid of Summer's back. But all the while Summer just stood there allowing Kaoru to make each amateur mistake. Eventually Kaoru secured the saddle. 

'Now comes the fun part.' she thought remorsefully. She grabbed the bridle and began trying to slip it around the horses head. She was growing frustrated when she couldn't seem to get the bit into Summer's mouth. But Summer just stood there watching Kaoru with amusement as she fought with the bridle. Eventually Kaoru was finished and she stepped onto a box to help her mount. She leapt onto Summer's back but immediately fell off again. She grunted with pain as she landed on her rear. She climbed up again and began the whole procedure again. This time she was successful. And with her shoulders held high she urged Summer forward. 

Summer immediately took off, and Kaoru clutched the reins for dear life. 'Please Kenshin, please. Don't die while I'm gone.' She road down the gravel road as fast as she trusted Summer to carry her. Eventually she gained enough assurance Summer wouldn't throw her and gave the horse its head. With that Summer took off even faster and before Kaoru knew it she was on town. She looked up the roads amid the rain. 'Where should I go? I don't know where the doctor lives.' She dismounted Summer and ran in the nearest store.

"Where can I find a doctor." She said quite loudly to the man behind the counter. HE blinked once or twice before answering.

"Go down the south road and you'll come to a little hut and that's where he stays . . .don't know if'n he'll be home though-" The man didn't have enough time to finish speaking for Kaoru had already left the building. 'Interestin' little critter.' The man thought to himself as he went back to work.

Kaoru mounted Summer again, this time with a little more grace and sped off down the road. She just had to find that house and fast. She road for a ways until she saw clouds of smoke floating up into the sky. 'A house! I'm close.' She dismounted Summer when the house came into view and trudged up the front steps. She banged loudly on the door.

When the door opened Kaoru found herself staring into familiar eyes.

"Kaoru?"

With a cry of relief Kaoru flung herself on the older woman and sobbed. "Me-Megumi . . ." Megumi stroked the dark haired girls tresses and guided her inside the house. Kaoru looked up into her face.

"Megumi, my husband he's extremely sick. I need a doctor, now!" Megumi handed Kaoru a towel. 

"You're soaked. Why did you go gallivanting around in this storm? You could have been seriously hurt."

"Didn't you hear me I said-"

"Shhhh, I know don't worry. Matthew went to get his instruments."

"What?"

"My husband is getting his things together then we'll all go help your husband ok?"

"No time. We have to go now!" The desperate woman cried in agony. Megumi smiled reassuringly. 

"Don't worry everything will be alright."

"Megumi, I'll hitch up the carriage."

"No need I can ride Summer back." The dark haired man stared at Kaoru in disbelief. 

"You can't ride that horse back. It's still pouring."

"I have to. It's Kenshin's favorite horse. I can't just leave it here."

"We'll bring it to you-" Matthew couldn't finish. Kaoru was already outside mounting Summer again.

"Please. We must hurry."

Megumi placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Come on lets go." Kaoru watched Megumi get into the carriage along with her husband and she immediately spurred Summer on. 'We have to make it . . .we just have to.' She thought desperately, but her thoughts were scattered amid the howling wind. 

****

#####################################################################

Whew, (wipes sweat from forehead) my fingers were flying. I decided to leave it here. But don't worry, I plan to update soon. I'll try to do it before Friday. Just know if I can't before Friday . . .ummm I can't update until Monday cause I'll be out of town. Hope this wasn't too cliffie. On to my reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koishii Sweet- I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story! Now comes some of the major drama! Woo hooo!

Moosnsilver- Ahh yes, good times. I thought it was time for a little . . .DRAMA! Hope you like how the story id progressing!

Noner_89- I'm glad you like reading my chapters! I love getting your reviews! Hope you liked this one!

Allin656- She enters the scene! Actually Megumi will have a pretty large part in this story . . . when I said briefly I ment that you won't see her except for a brief moment. Then she fades away again. And then comes- oh well you'll see won't you now? And as for Sayo, yea I liked her character in the anime . . .but I kinda mess it up in this story . . .you'll see what I mean. Hope you liked this chapter! 

The Evil Witch- Glad you liked the last chapter. I'm trying to get to the romance . . .only there's just soo much to do before it comes . . .sigh . . .too many ideas . . .brain hurts!

Me, Myself, and I- I'm sorry you were banned from the internet. Actually Megumi's husband's last name is McConroy and Lorie's husband's last name is O'Connell. So yea I kinda got confused myself. Ahh well. Hope you still like this chapter!

Mishorou Mie- Yes she loves it! Woo hoo! Throws a parade! Hope you liked this chapter!

Bob-san- Ohhh don't kill me! That would be sad! Plus I already have ideas for other stories once this one is over . . .though it'll be a while. Hope you liked this chapter!

Tintin-chan- Heh heh, Megumi enters the scene. Now what's her story? Guess you'll have to wait and see! Hope you liked this chapter!

Animegurl444- (giggles) yea K/K is coming slowly if you can't tell. But it's coming I PROMISE! Hope you liked this chapter though!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who didn't . . .PLEASE REVIEW! You can really make someone's day when you do! I mean you guys make mine all the time! Hope you liked this chapter! Now Review!

~Kairi7~


	13. Then Came Morning

****

Hey Guys! Haha! I managed to update before I left! Yay for me! Sadly I won't be able to update agin until Monday! Pleae forgive me! But I did manage to get this chapter out before the weekend . . .so . . .you have to forgive me! Hee hee! Okay on with the fic!

****

Disclaimer: I am slowly going crazy 1,2,3,4,5,6 SWITCH! Crazy going slowly am I 6,5,4,3,2,1 SWITCH! Do I really have to do these? Yes. . .yes I do. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

****

Chapter 13: Then Came Morning

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They finally arrived at the small farm, and Kaoru quickly hopped off her horse and ran to the door. Remembering only after that, that she needed to stable Summer. She turned to do so when she saw Megumi wave toward the house telling her she would take care of it. Kaoru smiled fleetingly before practically dragging Matthew into the house.

She took him into the back room and knelt down by Kenshin.

"Don't worry the doctor is here now, you'll be alright." Kesnhin groaned slightly and Kaoru looked up at Matthew.

"Step aside please." The doctor examined Kenhsin with precise movements then turned to Kaoru.

"His temperature is severely high. Normally by now for a small child brain damage would be beyond repair." Kaoru grabbed the nearest thing to stable herself. "But luckily we are not dealing with a child. Hopefully this man will have the strength enough to recover. Now I need you to get me some clean linens and boil some water promptly. We are in a race with time. Now hurry what are you standing there for."

Kaoru turned dazed and left the bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room completely at a loss. 'Kaoru what are you doing?' Her mind screamed. 'HE needs your help now get your rear outside and get some water.' Kaoru rushed to the front door only to have it opened from the other side and Megumi stalk in with two buckets of water.

"Don't worry I have the water. Now where do you keep your pots?" Kaoru quickly showed Megumi where she could find everything. Then left to go search for some extra blankets.

"Megumi?"

"Yes, Matthew?"

"We're gonna need some ice."

"Right." Megumi went over to the icebox and took large chunks out and placed them in a large bowl. Meanwhile Kaoru ran around the house grabbing the few odd things the doctor needed, and doing anything she could to help.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hours later Kaoru found herself sitting on the sofa along with Megumi in the living room exhausted from the running around. They were waiting on Matthew to come out and give the synopsis.

"Megumi?" Kaoru asked timidly.

"He's going to be fine Kaoru. Trust me. My husband's good at what he does. Which is why we have to be away from home so often."

"Away?"

'Great. My plan worked I managed to get her mind off of it. "Yes my husband is well sought after and for that reason we travel all around the local states. We actually arrived her last night."

"That's why you're never here on Sundays."

"Yes, we leave on the weekends usually. I'm so glad that we have nowhere we need to be this weekend though. We actually get a break. Ever since we've been married we've been on the move without rest. It'll be nice to have a 'home' even if it's temporary."

Kaoru stared at Megumi's wistful face. 'It must be hard having to travel all the time.'

"Never mind that so have-" Megumi was cut short by her husband as he came out from the back.

"Doctor?" "Matthew?" Kaoru and Megumi said simultaneously. 

"He'll be fine. Just let him rest for a while. I'll be back in two days to check up on him. Now, Megumi lets be off." Matthew proceeded to leave but Megumi stood still. He turned slowly when he realized she wasn't following.

"Matthew I'd feel better if I stayed the night with Kaoru. It's been such a long time since I've seen her and . . .I don't want to leave her alone."

Kaoru smiled gleefully. She had been worrying about being left alone, and now Megumi had offered to stay. What better alternative was there?

"Do as you wish. I'll be by early to pick you up in the morning." 

"Thank you Matthew. See you then."

He tipped his hat and left. Megumi sat back down on the sofa.\

"Thanks Megumi . . .you didn't have to stay you know."

"Don't worry. I want to. We have so much to catch up on. Now that Matthew is gone I can finally talk freely."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just don't want to sound like I'm complainng when I'm around him."

"Hmmm?"

"Never mind. Anyway, how have you and your husband been?"

Kaoru knew well at what Megumi was hinting at and immediately turned her head.

"Oh we've been getting along just fine. HE sleeps on the couch while I sleep in the bed."

Megumi's mouth dropped open. "You mean to tell me you two don't even s;eep in the same bed?" 

"Well, now that you mention it not until last night. But I don't think that was intentional."

"Why on earth not?"

"Why on earth should we?"

"You're married. It's okay to do when you married." 

Kaoru stared at the ground and messed with her hands. Megumi smiled compassionately at her. "Look," she took Kaoru's hand, "let me tell you something. You have such a great gift waiting for you. A child is something special. You can't just buy one in the store you know."

"I-I-Know . . .it's just . . . I don't love him!"

"Did he ask you to love him?"

"Well, no."

"See Kaoru, nobody asked you to love him. Least of all him. All he asked you to do when he married you was to be a good wife and mother. All he wants from you is your willingness to have a family."

" . . ."

"Look I don't know why it's such a bad thing . . .I'd give anything to be able to have children."

Kaoru looked up into Megumi's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, not like that. I can have children . . .Matthew doesn't want any. He told me that the day we got married. 'I'm too busy a man to have children, so I hope you're ok with that.'" Megumi sighed. "I really think the reason he married was so he could just have someone to help him with his work. Now, don't get me wrong I enjoy helping. I learn so much everyday! It's just when you've been delivering other people's babies for so long . . .and you hold that little child in your arms . . .you start you wonder if you'll ever be that mother on the table who gets to name it. Who gets to raise it . . .who gets to enjoy the blessing of bringing life into the world."

Megumi stopped talking and looked out the windows. Tears welling up in her eyes. Tears began to stream down Kaoru's face as well as she sat in silence trying to find words of comfort. What could she say? What could she do, but sit there and let her friend mourn.

"But it's nothing you need to worry about." Megumi said quickly. "Look at me Kaoru, don't take this chance for granted, we're never promised tomorrow. Stop being a baby and be a woman. Do what women were born to do. Give life to newborns and fulfillment to your husband. Do you understand?"

Kaoru nodded wiping the tears from her face. "I-I do . . .but how will I know when he's ready." Megumi squeezed her hand. 

"I have feeling you'll know. But you've got to try and help it along. I have a feeling your husband if feeling at a loss at what to do right now. Just make extra efforts to make him smile. Loop your arm through his every now and then, brush the hair from his forehead. Make him feel that you at least care. You do care don't you?"

"Of course . . .it's the love thing I have a problem with."

"Well, like I said, he didn't ask you to love him . . .he asked you to accept him."

"I understand Megumi." Th women hugged. It felt so good for both of them to see the other again. Even though they knew it would be short-lived. They stayed up late into the night talking and giggling leaving the remnants of the previous conversation to mull over in their minds.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Morning came. And just as Matthew had promised he came to fetch Megumi early in the day. Kaoru watched from the porch as the two road off. 'Megumi . . .' she thought with pain in her eyes. 'Why must you suffer?' She shook off the upsetting thoughts and decided she should try to get some things done. With Kenshin laid up she would have to do both their work. 

She worked late into the evening plowing, chopping, and whatever her hands could find to do. Not forgetting to periodically check up on her husband. After she came inside for the night, she cooked up a pot of pea soup and went into the back bedroom to eat.

She sat eating watching his face as he slept peacefully. He hadn't woken up all day, which concerned her but Matthew had said it was to be expected. She scooted her chair over to the bed and looked down at his face. HE looked so at ease with the world, completely at rest. She wished she felt that way . . .but she didn't. So many emotions were rising up in her. Emotions she didn't understand . . .fear the main one. She sighed and laid her head down on the blanket next to his chest.

'I must be doing something wrong. Why can't I just be at rest? Why can't I just have peace?' As these emotions swirled around in her head Kaoru drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Morning came. The sun poked its head from behind the mountains and stretched its rays across the plains. Scattering the tiny prisms of the dew. Slowly it filtered its way through the curtains into the bedroom.

He fluttered his eyes open, and gazed around the room. 'How did I get here? What Happened? Where's Kao-' His thoughts came whirling to a halt as he noticed the slumbering figure next to his hand. Her hair shimmered in the sunlight and Kenshin grasped all the energy he could to lift his hand and stroke the gleaming mass. It was so soft in his hands . . .like silk. He smiled to himself. 'Well, she's not mad, apparently.' 

Kaoru stirred slightly and opened her eyes only to find herself staring into Kenshin's ever-gorgeous purple eyes.

"Kenshin." She said softly. "How do you feel?"

He tried to answer. He really did, but his throat was so dry he couldn't squeak out a reply. He was getting frustrated when he suddenly felt cool liquid sliding down his throat. He closed his eyes. It felt so good. Kaoru pulled that water away.

Kenshin looked at her with disdain. "More please."

"No Kenshin, the doctor said not to give you too many liquids off the start. You may not be able to keep it down."

"Doctor? What day is it?" He asked trying to sit up only to find himself pushed back down onto his back with the greatest of ease by Kaoru.

"You're not supposed to sit up either." Kaoru rebuked. "Today is Sunday."

"Sunday!" He gasped trying to get up again, but was immediately pushed down again. "How can it be Sunday?"

"Because you've been out cold with a fever for two days that's why. I wake up Friday morning to find you burning up! You gave me quite a scare Kenshin. Please don't do that again!" Kaoru said getting up from where she was sitting.

"The horses!"

"Took care of the horses. The left field is almost completely plowed and you can't get out of bed for the rest of the day. The doctor should be by tomorrow afternoon. Then and only then can you even think of getting up! Now I'll go make some breakfast I'm starved.

Kaoru's skirts flew about her legs as she exited the room with a bounce. Kenshin sat there in shock. She did all of the chores . . . she was worried? Well, there's hope yet. Kenshin soon drifted back asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

He slept until evening waking up every now and then to Kaoru's movements 

around the room. HE was awakened later that night by a soft shuffling behind him. He felt the covers lift and Kaoru slide into bed beside him. His heart skipped a beat. Was this for real? He was too afraid to turn his head lest he frighten her off. So he just lay completely still listening to the sound of her breathing until it finally became slow and timed. 

He rolled onto his back to catch a glimpse of her sleeping form. She was curled up in a ball clearly sleeping with difficulty. Perhaps she was cold. Slowly and deftly Kenshin took the top blanket from his mound and laid it over top of her. He watched her face as the stress immediately washed away. He smiled. She was a good wife. They still had so much to look forward to, and with those thoughts in mind Kenshin drifted asleep once again.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

And there it is folks! I can't believe it I have over 100 reviews. (Throw candy to everyone) thank you all! You guys . . . * sniff * I couldn't have done it without you * sniff * Now I will thanks each of you personally! Cause you all mean sooo much!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kakashi-fan- Yes silently and sweetly! Awwww. Yes I plan on having him in my story but I'll also have another 'visitor'. Well you'll see. I may need you help with a name though. KK hope you liked this chappie!

****

Moonsilver- Yes the reaction was classic don't ya think? Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

****

Bob-san- 'tytt I don't like it' Um I don't know what tytt means but I do know what I don'' like it means so I hope that the tytt means something good . . .Hopefully you liked this chapter!

Koishii Sweet- Aha! You're so smart . . .yes it will give way to a blossoming . . .relationship . . .well kinda . . .we still gotta work on it. Thanks for the review your reviews are always so encouraging!

****

Noner_89- Glad you like it! What does (s/s/s) mean?

****

Me, Myself, and I- Well, now you know why Megumi hasn't been around. Let me know what you think of her situation! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Gypsy-chan- Yes I really try hard to update fast and well, it usually happens. Hope you liked this chapter I put a LOT of thought into it. I needed to get Megumi's story out there and Kaoru has some major issues she needed to be set straight on. I think I accomplished it. Don't you? Thanks!

****

Animegurl444- I'm updating I'm updating! See here's another chapter! 

****

Poppy2- Hope you liked this chapter! Yes, Kenshin was a sweetheart!

****

Allin656- See Megumi wasn't mean . . .just a little caught off guard. Hope you like how I portrayed her in this chapter!

****

Kenshinobsession- I know cliffies are evil, but see no cliffie! And I didn't leave you with one all weekend right? Hope you liked this chapter!

****

The Evil Witch- Yea they have feelings. Whether or not they can define them you'll have to wait and see! Hope you liked this chapter! And I love your story!

****

Tintin-chan- See they managed alright! Megumi's here and things are going smooth . . .well until I write more that is . . .eheheheh I'm evil!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * * *I'd also like to send a shoutout to those who have me on their author alert list: Kaname-chan, Kakashi-fan, Koishii Sweet, Maya-chan, Alderine, PurpleEvaPilot01, supertrunk, watergoddess1307, DragonMasterofDaShadows, and Kenshinobsession! 

Thanks for keeping up with my story! It means a lot! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Well that's all folks! At least until Monday. I won't have time until then. Going on a retreat! Woo hooo! Yea well gotta go now. Yes I have to leave right now! Aren't you glad I updated before then? KK well please remember to leave a review before you leave. You have no idea how much it means! And if I get lots of reviews I'll be able to maybe update Sunday night! Who knows . . .Sooooo LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

~Kairi7~


	14. Visiting Misao

****

Hey Guys!I'm finally back! So sorry! (ducks all the rotten fruit thrown at head) I know I know! I said Monday and today's Tuesday! Forgive me! I had two 9 weeks exams and I needed to study! I finally finished this chapter and I hope it's okay. I'm trying to get the story moving again! And after another climatic point in the story it's hard to get it moving again. Ahh well, I've talked long enough! Hope you enjoy it!

****

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!

****

Chapter 14: Visiting Misao

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kenshin re-gripped the plow as he shifted it into its place on his shoulder. Then he brought it down with force into the parched soil beneath him. He wiped his brow and stood there reminiscing about the weeks past.

It had been three weeks since his illness and since then he and Kaoru had improved their relationship dramatically. 'In fact, I even believe it's safe to say we've become friends. At least I don't have to sleep on the couch anymore.' He thought happily to himself. 'There may not be love but as long as we are both content that's all that matters I suppose.' He picked up his plow again and began to strike the ground again when he heard a blood-wrenching scream come from the barn.

'Kaoru!' his mind screamed as he raced around the house. He yanked the axe out of the cutting block and rounded the corner only to see his wife quickly retreating from the barn.

"Go to the porch!" He commanded and ran into the barn to find the offender.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kaoru paced on the front porch waiting for Kenshin. 

"That horrible awful thing! It was so disgusting! I hope Kenshin killed it!' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin rounded the house walking up to the front porch and looked at Kaoru with confusion.

"Did you get it Kenshin?"

Kenshin just gawked at her.

"Did you kill it???"

Kenshin cleared his throat. "No I didn't kill it. IT was just-"

"Why didn't you kill it? It was so ugly and disgusting and"

"Kaoru." Kaoru looked at his perplexed face. "It was just a raccoon. It's not going to hurt you. As long as you leave them alone you should be just fine."

"THEM! You mean there's more of them?"

Kenshin sweatdropped. How could his wife be so petrified of . . .raccoons. 'Perhaps she has never seen one' he thought fleetingly.

"Oh Kenshin why didn't you kill it?" Kaoru pleaded.

"Kaoru it's like I said-" Kenshin stopped and turned as Sano raced up the road and dismounted his horse.

"What happened? I was riding up to get my milk when I heard a scream. Is everyone alright?"

"It was a horrible little creature in the barn!" Kaoru said still recovering from the shock. Sano looked at Kenshin.

"Huh?"

"Kaoru met a raccoon." Kenshin explained. 

"Ahhh, so the little missy finally met her counterpart." Sano chuckled.

"What?" Kaoru asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

Kenshin growled in his throat glaring at Sano.

Sano quickly put up his hands in defense, "I said, Yeah those guys are real common 'round these parts . . .heh heh."

Kenshin turned back to his wife and Sano sighed in relief. Kaoru just winced.

"Well, like I said I came to get my milk, deliver eggs, and Oh yea there's a letter here for you Kaoru. I believe it's from the mayor's wife."

"Misao!" Kaoru smiled as she took the bundle from Sano. "I'll go get your eggs Sano." Kaoru left the two men standing outside.

"So, how are things with you and the missy?" Sano asked with a spark in his eye.

"Ohh fine, fine. Our crops are gonna come in real good." Kenshin countered.

"Kenshin . . .that's not what I meant."

"Oh? Wasn't it?" Sano smirked and Kenshin grinned mischievously.

"How are things with you and Sayo?"

"Oh, they're fine. I guess." Sano shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

Kenshin looked at him with concern. "Whadaya mean?"

"Well, I mean things are fine . . .it's just that-"

"Kenshin!" Both Sano and Kenshin looked up at Kaoru. "Misao wants me to come and stay with her for a few days. May I?"

"Of course. If you want to."

"Thanks. Could you saddle up Findii for me?"

"I'll just take you."

"No it's ok. I can go alone. I know where she lives. I mean it's hard not to miss, and besides you still have a lot to do today. This way I can come home anytime I need to."

Kenshin didn't like the idea. "I'll just take you Kaoru it really wouldn't be a problem. I'm not really comfortable with you riding by yourself."

"Kenshin. I rode into town in the dark with pouring down rain not having a clue where I was going. I think I can handle it."

"She does have a point Kenshin." Kenshin glanced forlornly at Sano. Then sighed.

"Fine. I'll saddle up Findii for you."

"Thanks Kenshin. OH and here is your milk Sano."

"Thanks a bunch! I'll see you two around."

"Tell Sayo I said 'hi'"

"Will do." Sano tipped his hat and mounted his horse and road off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kaoru arrived in town within two hours. Kenshin's smile still prominent in her mind. 'He looked so worried.' She thought sadly. 'He'll have to get used to it though. I mean he can't do everything for me. Now where is Misao's house. Oh yea.' 

Kaoru rode a ways down the road until she came to a whitewashed house with black shutters. 'This must be the place.' She thought with satisfaction as she dismounted with grace. 'Now where should I put Findii?' Her brow furrowed as she looked around for a stable. That is until she saw Misao coming down the walkway toward her.

"Kaoru! I'm so glad you came! Take her horse to the stable." Misao commanded a nearby servant then took Kaoru's hands in both of her's.

"Come inside. We have so much to catch up on!"

Misao grabbed Kaoru's arm and led her into the massive foyer. Kaoru gawked at the lush curtains and the stained wood floor. 

"Here. We can go into the parlor." Kaoru followed Misao's lead as they entered a lavishly decorated room. The carpet was thick and the couches were a red burgandy. "Please get us some lemonade." Misao commanded another servant that was standing by. "Now, Kaoru, please sit down and make yourself comfortable. How has everything been going for you of late? I trust you and your husband are getting along amicably?"

Kaoru was shocked. This was not the same Misao she used to know. This young woman was well mannered and quiet spoken, with an un-measurable grace about her. She just looked at Misao in confusion. How on earth had she become so . . .civil?

"Things are going well. How about you?"

"Oh, Kaoru! Things couldn't be better. I love my Aoshi more every day! He is such a good husband. He makes sure I have all I need and all I want! I just couldn't ask for a better life." Kaoru listened as her friend told her of all the new experiences she had gone through. All the different places she had already traveled. All the wonders of decorating a house with no budget. By the time the lemonade cam Kaoru was feeling quite self-conscious of her gray cotton dress and leather boots.

"Thank you." Misao said quietly to the servant. "Now, Kaoru I really must tell you this before I burst!"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows and looked at Misao perplexed.

"Kaoru, I'm pregnant!"

Kaoru about dropped her glass as she jumped up from the couch, ran across the room, and hugged her friend. "Oh Misao! I'm so happy for you! How is Aoshi taking it?"

"Oh he's ecstatic. He's such a dear he brags about it to all of his friends and he talks of how when his son's born he's going to teach him all he knows. And how our son will be the next mayor and carry on the Shinamori name."

Kaoru sat there half-listening to her friend as she thought about what Misao had said. 'Son? What if it's not a boy?'

"Kaoru- Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Are you okay? You seemed to zone out there for a minute."

"Yes I'm fine." Kaoru reassured.

"Oh good. I sure am hungry how about we both grab a light snack before dinner?"

Kaoru agreed and the two women went into the kitchen talking about what they should do to prepare for the baby.

****

########################################################################

There! Once again sorry for the late update. STUPID EXAMS! Oh well, I will now thank all of you lovely people who reviewed!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Noner_89- YAY I get it! Wow I'm a real retard sometimes! Okay hope you liked this chappie!

****

Moonsilver- Hehe. I agree unfortunately that's not how it's gonna happen. As you can see things are progressing, but now it is time to add some more . . .drama! hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! 

****

Me, Myself, and I- Yea busy weekend and that's why it took me so blasted long to update! SHEESH! I wish I had 20 extra hours a day! Glad you liked the candy! Hehe and the plot continues to unfold! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Kakashi-fan- As you can see I answered your request and added Aoshi/Misao stuff even though I was already planning to! Yes Sano will have to 'save the day' sort of! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

Allin656- I'm so glad you like the way I portrayed Megumi, I put a lot of thought into it. Yes everything is good right now . . .but it won't stay that way forever . . .muahahahaha!

****

Lady Ann Kenobi- hehehe! So glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing I hope you liked this chappie as well.

****

^^()- Yes CANDY! Isn't it great? I'm glad your enjoying my story! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

****

Serene Faerie- Wow! I'm really honored! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Tintin-chan- Hehe I'm so glad your happy! When your happy I'm happy you know? I'm definitely not evil . . .yet. Hehe! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

The Nonesuch- Sorry for the late update! So glad you find my fic interesting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

****

Lily of the Shadow- (Thwacks you on head with the shiny thing) Where have you been? LOL! Well the shiny thing is still working and I'm so glad your back! I missed you! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Koishii Sweet- Yes they're just precious! I'll try to update again really soon!

****

Hioga-chan- Not a problem! So glad you decided to review though! I love getting new reviewers to respond to! Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

****

Kenshinobsession- Yay I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope this one was up to quota!

****

Wackoramaco87- Yay! I'm glad you gave my story a chance too! Thanks, I really try hard to keep everything in the time period! I love that time period. I plan on writing another fic around that time period but I'll let everyone know about it when I perfect the idea! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

Lanse- Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Hope that this chapter was 'cute' too!

****

Chocoberry- YAY! She liked the chapters! Hope you like this one!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WOW! So many reviews! You guys are great! I'll try to update soon but don't hold me to a day because I have another exam comin up! YUCK! Hope you all liked this chapter and remember to REVIEW!

~Kairi7~

****

Note: By the way I know Kaoru should be fine with raccoons but come on now I thought it would be funny. And I think it is so don't get mad at me and be like 'Kaoru's not scared of raccoons.' Well, guess what? She is now! HAHAH! Ha . . .. Okay I'm done. LOL Please Review!


	15. Lingering Twilight

****

Hey guys! Well I updated right? Oh and feel free to check out my other fic! Well, on to the chapter!

Diclaimer: * sigh* I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

****

Chapter 15: Lingering Twilight

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kaoru stayed with Misao for the next three days and had fun staying up late and talking about practically everything. But she had started missing her red haired farmer boy and decided it was time to go home. 

She road up to the barn and dismounted. 'I wonder where Kenshin is?' She thought as she walked up the steps in to the house. 

"Kenshin?" 'Not here hmmm, maybe he's outside in the field . . .it's lunch time why isn't he inside?' She turned to exit only to see Kenshin leaning against the dorrframe grinning at her.

"Kenshin!" She jumped back in surprise. "You scared me. Don't do that again." She playfully scolded.

Kenshin's grin widened. "What are you up to Mister?" 

"Nothing. I was just wondering though . . .were you raised in a barn or something? Leaving the door open like that." Kesnhin shook his head in mock disgust.

"Kenshin you mud head!" Kenshin cracked up laughing and Kaoru giggled.

"Did you have a good time at Misao's?"

"Oh yes! It was wonderful talking with her! Which reminds me, she pregnant Kenshin! She's going to have a baby!"

"A real one?"

"Yes a real one!"

"You're kidding!"

"No! . . .hey wait. Now you're teasing me."

"Am I?" 

"Yes you are . . .OF COURSE SHE'S having a real baby! That's usually what being pregnant means."

Kenshin chuckled to himself. Kaoru just glared at him. "Yes I suppose I am then aren't I?" Kenshin tilted his head to the side. "I like that dress you're wearing. When did you get it?"

Kaoru blushed. "I got it while I was at Misao's. It was a celebration gift."

"Ahh, I see." Kenshin motioned for her to turn. And Kaoru complied twirling softly so the tiny ruffles flared out. The dress was a lemon yellow with tiny violets all lover it. It came up to her neck and a white blouse covered her arms.

She looked up at his smiling face. "Come here I want to show you something." Kaoru eyed him suspiciously. "Come on it'll only take a minute." Kaoru followed him out the door and down the steps to the backside of the house. He reached down and took her hand in his as they rounded the corner. 

Kaoru looked up at him before gasping with delight. (A/N yes you can gasp with delight. You should all try it right now . . . ready GASP!)

"Oh Kenshin." She breathed. "What . . .what is it?" Kaoru surveyed the tiny white picket fence set up around a small square plot of land.

"It's your flower garden."

"How-how did you know I've always wanted one?"

"Lucky guess? Actually I just observed you. Whenever you would walk through the fields or around the house, you always stop to look at the flowers. Sometimes you'll even stoop down to smell them."

She stared at him. 'He watches me? He actually pays attention and cares what I like and dislike.' She squeezed his hand before skipping over to the tiny plot. 

"You've already bought seeds!"

"Yes, well, some of them. I just picked out some of you seemingly favorites." 

She smiled up at him. He watched her flit around talking animatedly about how where she would plant things. How she could even grow vegetables. 'She's so cute.' He thought to himself. He had had the time of his life preparing this for her. He had wanted everything to be perfect.

"Kenshin?" He came back from his thoughts and looked at her. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Well, I didn't know when you birthday was. So, I decided to just go ahead and give you a gift whether or not I had already missed it or it was early."

Kaoru just looked at him. "It's-it's in April. April the 20th."

"So I did miss it." Kenshin mused. 

"Only by a month." Kaoru added quickly. He looked down into her sparkling eyes. Kaoru caught her breath. He had never looked at her with so much emotion before. She could see it all in his eyes, so much emotional turmoil.

Kenshin stood erect as he stared into her eyes. She was so intoxicating the way she looked right now. The setting sun's last few rays danced on the sleeves of her dress and her eyes merrily t winkled in the twilight. 'Calm down Himura. Get a hold of yourself, not here, not now. She won't understand."

Kaoru held her breath for a moment before deciding. Megumi's words flitted through her head. She had to help the relationship somehow and her standing there gawking wasn't helping. She tilted her chin slightly as he stood over her.

Kenshin didn't give anything another thought. He took the invitation at its worth. He stooped down slowly and placed his mouth securely over hers. She tasted like honey on a cool morning. 

Kaoru let him kiss her. She didn't resist she didn't encourage she just stood there and let him be content for a moment. 'That's what it's all about anyway.' She thought. 'We both care for one another and want to do things for one another. This is what I can do.' 'Shut up! You know you're enjoying it!' 'No, I'm letting him get what he deserves.' 'Oh Please' 

Kaoru felt his pressure slowly lighten as he began to pull away slowly. For some unexplainable reason she felt her arms slide up around his neck and beckoning him for more. The pressure returned as Kenshin methodically deepened the kiss.

He felt her arms as they had slid up his chest around his neck and he instinctively deepened the kiss. His arms slipped behind her tiny waist and drew her toward him. She wasn't kissing back. But she didn't seem to dislike it. He didn't understand her at all. Soon he pulled away and put his forehead against her own.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 'She's so wonderful' he thought pleasantly. He felt her stir slightly in his arms and he opened his eyes to look at her. She met his eyes with calm assurance.

"It's getting late . . .have you had any dinner yet?" Kaoru asked slowly.

Kenshin just smiled and shook his head. "No I haven't."

"I'll go get dinner started then. Could you take care of Findii?"

"Of course." He watched her enter the house. He ran his hand through his hair. 'Well Himura. That wasn't too bad now was it.' He smiled to himself. 'No, not bad at all.' With that he turned and began to whistle as he headed toward the barn.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin and Kaoru sat around the table early one morning in the month of June. Kenshin was reading a book and Kaoru was finishing her breakfast. Kenshin glanced up from his book to look at her face. She was staring at him and he put his book down imediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Kenshin? Do you know about that county fair that goes on during July."

"I should think so. Been to it every year since I've been out here."

'Oh course you idiot, he's lived her for years why can't you just use your brain. I mean you're the newcomer.' Kaoru chided herself.

"Why?"

"Misao talked about it and asked if we were going. I guess that answers my question."

Kenshin smiled. "Anything else?"

"No but if I think of something I'll let you know." Kaoru shot back playfully. Kenshin chuckled and picked his book back up.

Kaoru turned her head and looked out the window mournfully. Kenshin glanced up a moment later to ask her if she wanted him to do the dishes when he saw her distraught face.

"Kaoru?" He said as he moved over to her side.

She looked at him as he knelt beside her chair. "Hmmm?"

"Are you alright? You look upset."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

" . . .About?"

"My family." Kenshin felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. Her family! 'Himura you idiot she had family before you!'

"Oh, you know we could have them come over to leave near us." Kenshin prompted. He wouldn't be able to take it if his wife was depressed.

"No. That just wouldn't work. I've tried everything to get in touch with them. I just can't get a response."

Kenshin reeled. That was why she was upset. She hadn't even heard back from them. He took her hand in his. "I'm sure they're just fine Honey." 

She looked at him sweetly. " I'm sure you're right." He squeezed her hand right before they heard Sano's familiar tread on their front porch.

"Hey anyone home?"

"Come on inside Sano door's open."

"Kenshin. You mean to tell me you leave that door unlocked what were you raised in a barn." Kaoru reprimanded Kenshin as she rose to get Sano some food.

Sano looked at Kenshin confused. "What-"

Kenshin held up his hand, shook his head, and grinned from ear to ear. "Don't even ask."

****

########################################################################

There you all are! The next chappie! Woo hoo! Well hope you all liked it on to my reviewers!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Moosilver- Don't ya hate classes like that? Sheesh. Yea well the drama will come in a little later. I decided it was time for some fluff. Not too much and not too little. Just right!

****

Kenshinobsession- Yea Misao's pregnant and well, that's all I'm gonna say right now. LOL! Hope you liked the chapter.

****

Noner_89- Hehe you asked for it right? Lol! Well I decided to go ahead and add'some' fluff even though it's not much. But I need to give you all the idea where each individual is in their thinking. And yes Kaoru's a moron!

****

Me, Myself, and I- AHAHAhA! I mean . . .oh I'm so sorry you got lost. Yea I get lost all the time myself. In fact it's absolutely horrid! Oh well,wackorama as for the baby to come . . ummm . . .just say I'm evil right now and get it over with.

****

Wackoramaco87- Glad you liked it! Yea the raccoon thing was great! By the end of this chapter I've had them all married for around 5 months. Not exactly just the general time. KK!

****

Allin656- Ahhh yes, things are going nicely aren't they? Which means it's time to make trouble. Which will make all of you hate me . . .but that's ok cause you guys will get over it. Hope you liked the K/K fluff.

****

Koishii Sweet- Yes she's pregnant. Ahh good times. Just tell me I'm a horrible person for the things I'm going to do. Hehe. Hope you liked the slight fluff.

****

The Evil Witch- YAY! So glad you liked it! Hope this one was ok. I'm trying to get you all to see that some individuals are going at . . .different . . .speeds? is that a good way to say it?

****

Lanse- Yes you gotta love those new words! I try to put 'em in there inconspicuously ( ooooh nice long word!). But you caught it. Actually I usually put an authors note beside it but o well. Forgot. Yea well it does cover both right? Right? Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Tintin-chan- A yes my dear beloved Sano . . .I'm glad it intrigued you . . .it was supposed to! Lol! Hope you liked the K/K action!

****

Ginny-cry- Yes a weasel is pregnant and Kaoru is not afraid . . she's petrified! Lol!

****

Chocoberry- Yea, I guess it has something to do with the fact he's the mayor. And has to set the example. I told him to wait a little while but look where that got me. Tee hee. Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Lily of the Shadow- (sticks four leaf clover behind ear) Well it seems to have worked. I wrote this chapter lickity split! Yea the raccoon scene was GREAT! Hope this chapter is good too!

****

Gypsy-chan- Ahh yes, I like the pace I'm taking them at too. But as you can see . . .one is . . O well I'm sure you've figured it out. Why not tell me what you think? Hehe hope you liked the chapter!

****

Sequal x Kira Yamato- OK I updated! I don't know when you sent the e-mail so I don't really know when 24 ours expires. But you guys really inspired me! I wrote this chapter right after reading your review thanks!

****

Hioga-chan- Yea raccoon are evil! But as for Sano . . .ahh well, you'll have to wait on that one!

****

Ashley- Aww thanks . . .you're so sweet! I hope this update is soon enough!

****

Poppy2- Hehehe. Well yes Kenshin and Kaoru are . . .going s l o w. Just the way I want it. Hey, but just because I don't write it . . doesn't mean NOTHING happens right? Actually you are right . . .they're pathetic. Actually I think Kenshin would be- never mind. How about, you just tell me what you think?

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow you guys are great! I love you all! You are all so inspiring! Oh and in case you guys didn't know. I wrote another fic that I'll update like every other week until MOK( Mail Order Kenshin) is done. Please, please, please, check it out and let me know what you guys think! It's called **The Female Doctor: First Position ** I'd give you guys the summary right now . . .but I'll just let you guys read it in the fic. Cause I have to go do school! Ok thanks again and please REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	16. The County Fair

****

Hello World! Or people who care about my fic . . .lol! Well here's the next chapter and it's fairly long! YAY for me! Well hope you enjoy! On to the fic!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Chapter 16: The County Fair****

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kenshin pulled the strap tight over the blankets in the back of the wagon be fore calling out to Kaoru for the 7th time that morning. 

"Kaoru! Honey, we have to leave now or we'll be late picking up Sano and Sayo."

Kaoru came down the front porch steps tying the straw hat onto her head with the silk blue ribbon. "I know, I know. It's just I needed to make sure we had everything. We wont be home for a few days and- Oh no the pies." Kaoru turned on her heel and darted back into the house. She reappeared moments later with an apple pie in each hand.

"Here let me get those for you." Kenshin said as he took the pies from Kaoru and secured them in the back.

"I think that's everything."

"I KNOW it's everything I mean you practically packed the entire house."

Kaoru giggled. "Well, it's best to be prepared." 

"Yes well if being prepared means braking the wagon in two because of so much weight then I don't know that it's a goo thing."

"Kenshin, the wagon is not going to break." Kenshin just grinned as he helped her up into the seat beside him.

He clicked his tongue and urged the team forward. Kaoru pulled on her tan half gloves on.(A/N you know the kind that cut off right at the knuckle on each finger. I think they're so cute!) Kenshin looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. 

She was wearing a sky blue dress with yellow tulip prints on it. Her straw hat had a matching ribbon and to top it all off her hair was neatly clipped at the back of her neck. She looked stunning.

"Did you remember to leave space for Sano's and Sayo's stuff?"

"Yes. Though it was made very difficult by your packing skills." Kenshin answered.

"You know you could have left that last part off."

"Why should I? I thought it was funny." Kaoru just wrinkled her nose and pulled down her hat a bit farther. She didn't need to be getting sunburnt while at the county fair. She looked up as they road up to Sano's house and smiled when she saw Sano walking back from a field carrying a large watermelon.

"Whadyathink Kenshin? Think it'll be a good one?" Sano set the watermelon in the back of the wagon.

"Looks great Sano. How'd ya get it so big?"

"My special secret Kenshin." Kenshin just shook his head and patted Sano on the back.

"So where's Sayo?"

"Inside packing and man can that woman pack." Kenshin just nodded in a agreement.

Kaoru stuck her nose up in mock disgust, "well, I'm going to go help."

"Heaven forbid." Kenshin said under his breath. 

"I heard that!" Kaoru said as she walked in the house.

Sano chuckled. "Man Kenshin, she can be a firebrand can't she?"

"That she can . . .that she can."

It didn't take long for the couples to get everything loaded and soon they were on their way to the fair. Kaoru and Sayo sat in the back chatting and sewing, while Kenshin and Sano talked politics in the front.

"I swear I can't get anything done around the house. I hardly have any means to do anything."

"What do you mean Sayo?"

"I mean there's practically nothing to cook with nothing to eat on and nothing to cook. I mean what's a woman gotta do to get some food around here."

Kaoru sweatdropped. Sayo had a pantry full of food at the house. There were more cans and jugs than she could count. She had 5 frying pans not to mention all the pots she owned. What on earth could she be talking about. "Maybe you could start a garden then you'd always have food on hand." 

"That's not all the problems I have."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the farm is so boring. There is nothing to do but work, work, work. All day and all night."

'All day and all night?' Kaoru thought perplexed. 'I mean at nighttime Kenshin and I don't work . . .well unless you would call-'

"Kaoru are you listening to me?"

"Oh! Yes I am sorry what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that we should take a girls trip to the city! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I'm sure it would be fun . . .but I have too much to do around the house. Not to mention Kenshin wouldn't be able to handle everything by himself."

"Kaoru, he managed well enough for years by himself. I think we should do it! Take a vacation."

"We ARE taking a vacation, Right now! Besides I wouldn't want to leave Kenshin for that long a period of time anyway."

"Oh well, I guess it'll always be a dream of mine."

Kaoru just furrowed her brow and looked back down at the quilt she was making. 'Sayo, doesn't have a clue. Maybe Sano's not doing something right . . .hmmm. What are you thinking Kaoru? You of all people shouldn't give advice on home matters. You have a difficult enough time taking care of your own. Besides Sano's a sweetheart maybe Sayo just had a bad week.'

"Kaoru." Kenshin yelled back over his shoulder. "This will be our last stop before arriving at Moutebank. (A/N the town the fair is being held at) Maybe we should all get out and have some dinner."

"That sounds lovely Kenshin." Kaoru hopped out of the back followed by Sayo and the four of them went into a nearby diner."

They ate dinner for about an hour and were soon back on the road again. Before long they had arrived in Moutebank. 

"Well, we're here. Kaoru why don't you stay with the wagon while I find us a place to set up camp." Kaoru nodded her head and jumped into the front seat aside of Sano.

"Been an ok trip Missy?"

"Just fine. Though my back kinda aches. I can't wait to get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be so much fun." She watched as people strolled up and down the street. "I had no idea so many people came to this thing."

"Yea, they come from miles around. It's a pretty big deal. I mean it's the biggest thing out here. Except for the plantations themselves." Kaoru laughed along with Sano. Until she spotted Misao and Aoshi walking down the street.

"Misao!" She stood up and waved her hands. She watched Aoshi stop for a minute before smiling (A/N SMILING? Wow so OOC!) and slipping his arm around Misao's already bulging waist trying to guide her through the crowd.

"Kaoru you dear! I'm so glad I caught up with you before tomorrow. Where are you all camping perhaps I can come and stay with you for the day! Aoshi's been trying to get me to sit down since we arrived, but I was just too excited and we've been touring the town all day! Isn't that right Aoshi Darling?"

Aoshi just smiled faintly at his wife. "Actually I think the baby's wearing him out more than it is wearing me out." Misao laughed to herself and Kaoru just smiled comfortingly to Aoshi. 

"Well, Misao if you do come and spend the day with me you'll probably be sitting for half of it. I really want to get some sewing done while I'm out of the house."

Aoshi smiled gratefully at her and she nodded knowingly back. "Kaoru that's no fun. You don't go on vacation to work."

"It's not work. It is fun. I like to sew."

"Yea just like I like to get the eggs every morning." Sayo said bitingly from the back seat. Misao arched her eyebrow at Sayo.

"Sayo? Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever." Misao looked as if she would have jumped up and down, but in her current condition it made it a difficult option so she resorted to clapping her hands together. "You haven't heard my wonderful news then have you? Or Kaoru have you gone and spoiled it?" Kaoru shook her head. "Wonderful, I'm going to have a baby!"

Sayo rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can see that." Sano looked at Misao compasionately as the girl's happiness seemingly melted before them all. Sayo's lack of celebration grated against Kaoru's nerves and she wondered what the problem was. But before anyone could address it, Kenshin walked back up smiling. 

"I found the perfect spot! Just wait until you see it!" Kenshin said his eyes shining. " You're going to love it Kaoru! Mayor! How are you?" Kenshin noticed Aoshi standing beside with Misao whose eyes were now downcast.

"Fine, Himura fine. I trust all is well with you?" 

"Of course."

Sano now feeling in his element began to join the men's conversation. Before long the Aoshi had invited them all to lunch tomorrow after the pig judging contest. Of course they accepted and soon they were setting up camp on a tiny hill just outside the main grounds.

"Kenshin this spot is lovely! I wonder why it's not taken yet?"

"Because most try to see if they can get a room in an inn before resorting to the outdoors. Luckily I have a darling wife who doesn't mind it one bit."

Kaoru smiled. "Of course I don't mind it. Why should I? It's beautiful out here." Kenshin leaned up against a tree and patted the ground beside him. Kaoru went obediently to his side and sat down.

They watched the men below set up different stalls and hang up lights. Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder and slipped her hands through his arm. Kenshin smiled then glanced over at Sano and Sayo. 

'Where is Sayo. I wonder . . .' Sayo had gone off to fetch some water but hadn't returned yet. Sano was struggling to finish setting up the tarp that would serve as a bedroom for the night. Kenshin reached over with his hand and squeeze Kaoru's arm. TO his surprise she was already asleep. 

He scooped her up and laid her in their 'room' and kissed her on her forehead before going over to help Sano.

"Here, you look like you could use a hand."

"Thanks." Sano grunted as he stretched the wire to secure it.

"Where do you think Sayo got off to?"

"Who knows. She'll come back before dark." Sano said too assuredly for Kenshin's comfort.

"How do you know? What if she got lost." Sano looked at Kenshin with hard eyes. (A/N you know when someone looks at you like you're stupid) "She's not lost Kenshin."

"Oh . . . Sano is there something wrong?"

Sano looked as if he was debating whether to talk about it or not when Sayo returned. (A/N Darn that Sayo right? Sorry you guys. You can't know everything yet.)

"Oh good, you got it up."

"Where's the water?" Kenshin asked confused.

"Oh, the water. I uhh couldn't find any." Sayo disappeared beneath the tarp.

"I thought she went to get water." Kenshin said to Sano.

"No Kenshin, she didn't go to get water."

"Oh."

Sano sighed. "See ya in the morning buddy."

Kenshin watched Sano go under the tarp as well. He walked back up to his and Kaoru's spot. And shoved his hands in his pockets. 'I don't get it. Why won't Sano talk to me?' He sighed and crawled beside Kaoru. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. 'I just don't understand.' He thought sadly as he drifted asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day was filled with fun and games for the couples. The women worked a bake sale stand until they ran out of things to sell. They then headed over to watch the pie-eating contest. 

Kaoru and the others made their way through the crowd in search of their husbands. She soon spotted Kenshin and Aoshi talking to one another under a tree in front of the main platform.

"Kenshin!" Kenshin heard his name and turned to see his wife followed by Sayo and Misao making their way over to him.

"How's your afternoon been?"

"Very profitable!"

"Good."

"Where's Sano?" Misao asked with interest.

Aoshi snorted, "He's preparing himself for the contest."

"What? You mean he's in the contest? How exciting!"

Aoshi just smiled faintly and took Misao's hand in his. "Have you gotten any rest today?"

"Of course!"

Aoshi looked up at Kaoru for conformation. "She's been very good Aoshi. She sat behind the table and worked the cash box."

He nodded his approval at his wife and she beamed with delight. Then everyone turned their heads up to the platform where a man with a major cowlick and wiry glasses stood up to announce the participants.

Kenshin took this opportunity to lean down and ask Kaoru a question. "How's Sayo been today?" He whispered.

She looked at him confused. "Fine . . .why?"

"No reason." He stood back up and looked at the platform.

Kaoru reached up and pulled him back down. "WHY?" she asked harshly through gritted teeth.

He sighed. "She and Sano don't seem to be getting along with one another recently. I was wondering if she had said anything.

"No . . .nothing." Kenshin smiled weakly and returned his gaze to the platform where the men were now readying themselves to indulge in the delicious pies.

"Do you think Sano has a chance?"

"Can birds fly?" Kenshin countered laughing.

"Oh, I see. Guess I was out of the loophole."

"He'd better win this." Aoshi said threateningly.

Kenshin nodded his head in response.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru glared at Kenshin. "Kenshin what have you done?"

"Aoshi? What did you do?" Misao and Kaoru harassed their husbands mercilessly until a familiar voice sounded.

"Well, if it isn't Kaoru and Misao."

Kaoru and Misao turned and found themselves facing Megumi. 

"Megumi!" They said simultaneously as they hugged their mutual friend. 

"And I see Misao is already expecting . . .that was quick. Ohohohohho!"

Misao blushed and Kaoru put her hand up to try and quiet her giggling.

"What are you all doing?"

"We're watching a friend of ours compete."

"Which reminds me . . ." Kaoru said turning back to her husband. "What did you do?"

"Yes, Aoshi, what DID you do?" The women began imploring their husbands until the bell sounded for the crowd to quiet down.

"I will find out what it is!" Kaoru threatened in a whisper.

"You will be a dead man." Misao spat out right before the crowd hushed. 

Both Kenshin and Aoshi shot each other pitying looks. Before the gunshot fired. Then men on the stage tore into the pies viciously. Before long the 5 minute time limit was up and Sano had been declared the winner.

"Megumi." A voice sounded behind the group. "We must head back to our camp. Mrs. Freeman has fallen ill."

"I see, well, I'll see you girls later. It's nice to see that you're well Mr. Himura."

"Yes thank you Mrs. Megumi." Megumi nodded and disappeared into the crowd just as Sano came strolling up grinning and wiping his face with the back of his shirt.

"Congrats Sagara." Aoshi said as he slapped Sano on the back.

"Yea, you beat 'em easily this year Sano."

"Well, it's only thanks to the fact I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Good strategy." Aoshi mused.

Sano rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it wasn't really for strategy." He smiled sadly to himself.

'Let me guess.' Kaoru thought angrily 'Nothing to cook with Sayo?' She looked around for the offending woman, but Sayo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sayo?" Misao said as she looked around for her friend. "Didn't she stay to watch Sano compete?"

Sano shrugged. "Prolly not. She's prolly in town enjoying its conveniences." He said tartly. 

"How about we go get that lunch I promised you all now?" Aoshi volunteered not liking the strained silence.

"That sounds good except, I think I'll go and find my wife. You guys have a good time." Sano waved as he walked off.

"Hey Sagara, could you pick up my load while you're walkin' around?"

"No problem, want me to do the same for you Kenshin?"

"Yea that would be great see you later Sano!"

Sano tipped his hat and strode off with his hands in his pockets.

"Load?"

Aoshi sweatdropped. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with dear."

"Oh really?"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows and looked at Kenshin, "Kenshin do you have something you need to tell me?"

"Oro?"

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked at Aoshi pathetically. "Come now, why don't we go find somewhere to eat." Aoshi said quickly to change the subject but Misao would have none of it.

"Aoshi Shinomori have you been betting again!?" Misao screamed.

Aoshi cringed. "Hush now dear, can't a man have a little fun?"

"Not when it involves wasting money. You should be more thrifty." Misao said as she huffed away. 

"At least I won! I made money! Isn't that good? I only bet when I think I can win."

"Oh in that case come on Kaoru. Let's go find the most expensive place to eat."

Both men fell to the ground in disbelief. This was going to be a long weekend.

****

########################################################################

Well, that's all folks! Isn't ironic how close Sano and Megumi can be and yet . . .so far! (evil laugh) Anyway, hope it was a nice long chappie for you all! Now I will thank all of my reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~My Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me, Myself, and I- Oh I wasn't being mean. I actually am very bad with direction. I do better with landmarks. I guess that's what happens when you're a southern girl right? Yes, well, as you can see they have progressed quite nicely. They've even become good friends, and there's always that stuff you don't mention right?

****

Koishii Sweet- Hope this chapter was good. It was actually longer than the one before! Woo hoo!

****

Kakashi-fan- Ahh yes, all that thinking too hard stuff hurts. As you can see I had them 'interact' a little in this chapter. I'm really hesitant about writing anything with Saito or Aoshi. Because I tend to change animated characters in my mind. How I think the really are inside. And I want to bring it out. Hope that Aoshi wasn't too OOC I did try, but it's kind a hopeless cause. Hope you liked the chapter!

****

Tintin-chan- Actually if any of you knew what evil plans I have in store then you would all have beheaded me by now and taken over my fic. Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Chocoberry- I agree it's a funny picture! Lol! So glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one was up to standard!

****

Lanse- Yes well I could have described the kiss as 'tasted like chocolate' but chocolate back then (if it was even invented by then) was a rich person's luxury not for some farm boy. So I had to resort to something sweet. Hence HONEY! Oh yea, good times! * wink *

****

Moonsilver- Yes she has a lovely little garden now! Thanks for all the suggestions of flowers I'll need them! Hope this chapter was pleasing!

****

Lily of the Shadow- (waves sparkly thing) Hey that 'mysterious object' works man. I mean look how fast I updated! Woo hoo! Glad you liked the chapter! Hope this one was ok!

****

Noner_89- Yay someone commented on the 'raised in a barn' stuff! I had so much fun writing that part! Good times! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

Ginny-cry- Never seen Fruits Basket. Never heard of Yiki or Aya. But I guess it's all good as long as you're enjoying the story right? Lol! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

AnimeSoul3- Wow you're so sweet! Thanks for choosing my fic as your first Kenshin fanfic . . .I feel so honored! I hope you liked this chapter! 

****

Allin656- hehehe (devilish laugh) ahh, that's a very good idea . . .hadn't thought of that route . . .just kidding just kidding. I promise that they'll stay together! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Hioga-chan- Yay! I'm so glad it was good. And see there I added some Sano and Sayo info in there . . .did you catch it? Huh huh did ya, did ya? Kinda hard to miss . . .lol! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Dianango- Yay! You like it! That makes me soooo happy! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

The Evil Witch- Yay it was romantic! Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter makes your mouth water for more!

****

Sequel x Kira Yamato- Yes you DO inspire me! Your reviews are fun to read! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait!

****

Kean Srhuin- I'm so glad you liked my fic! (claps hands happily) And no, the other fic I'm writing won't hinder this one at all. It's just a secondary fic that I'll only update once every week (if that often at all) I Do however hope you'll check it out! It would mean so much to me! Oh yea and I'm a hopeless romantic as well. * sigh * is there any hope for us? Lol! Thanks for the review!

****

Kenshinobsession- I counted your e-mail as a review! So yea glad you liked the chapter! Hope this one pleases you!

****

Silver Eyes Bright- (giggles) aww thanks! Tee hee! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

LillyWind- Aww shucks . . twern't nothin'. Thanks so much! Oh yea and the same goes for me . . .I have no life either . . .that is why I can update fairly quickly! Hope you likee this chapie!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey thanks again guys for reviewing! I mean when you guys review, the chapters just pop out onto the page. Literally! Lol. Well remember to check out my other fic. It's called **The Female Doctor: First Position. **(Thanks to those who have already reviewed it you make me happy!) As you can tell it is a Meg/Sano pairing. What can I say I LOVE Sano . . .even though I'm making his life miserable in this fic . . .muahahaha! Well review please!

~Kairi7~


	17. Love

****

Well, hello guys! Here's the next chapter. I tried to add some things in there that might clear the story up a bit. (For instance Kenshin's little loving actions) You all should be pretty pleased after this chapter. Hopefully! Well enough talk. It's time to get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin ok?

****

Chapter 17: Love

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sano walked down the street with a piece of hay in his mouth. He chewed on it unconsciously as he thought about his wife. 'Now where could she have gotten off to?' He glanced up and down the streets trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved Sayo. 'Beloved . . .hmph' He spat out the hay and his eyes hardened a bit. He'd tried everything he could think of the make her content. Things had been so wonderful at first. 

He'd fallen in love with her from the start. She had been everything he had hope and dreamed for. All had gone wonderfully until she had met those ladies. 'Those ladies.' He thought as he stared up at the sky. She started spending more and more time with these unmarried or divorced women and things began to get weird around the house. She began asking for so many things, and he had bought every single thing to appease her. Yet she continued to get more demanding. Things had gone from bad to worse that fateful night. 'It was a month ago.' He thought disdainfully to himself.

* * * * ***Flashback*** * * * * * * 

"Sano do you think I could get some of those new draperies in town?" Sayo asked as they were eating dinner.

"Sure anything you want. What are they for?" He asked hopefully. 

"The windows."

"Oh . . ." He looked down at his food.

"What's with the look? What else would the have been for?"

"Oh I dunno . . .maybe something to do with a baby. Just a thought."

Sayo snorted. "No they're not to do with any baby."

"I know that now." Sano said as he continued to eat.

"I don't even see how they would be."

Sano looked up at her upset. "I can."

"No I don't think you understand Sanoske." Sayo said exasperatedly.

"Yea I don't think I do either."

"They couldn't possibly be for that."

"Oh and why not." Sano asked his tone sharp.

"Because you moron I-"

* * * * End Flashback * * * * * 

His thoughts were halted as he spotted her sitting with a group of women around a table. 'Wonderful. It's those blasted women. What are they doing to my wife now?' He thought angrily as he walked up to the table.

"Sayo." 

Sayo jumped as she heard her name and turned around in her chair. "Sano!" He face was surprised for a moment then went back to its normal blank expression. "How did the contest go?"

'Wow she actually cares how I did?' "Uhh it went well. I won."

"I knew you could." She said sweetly as she stood. "Oh Sano you've met the girls before haven't you?"

"Yes . . .sadly" he added under his breath.

"Well, ladies I best be going. It was lovely doing lunch with you all we'll have to do it again soon."

Sano watched disdainfully as his wife went around and hugged each woman before returning to his side to leave.

They walked down the street slowly. "Is that where you went last night?" He asked seemingly uninterested.

"Yes I was trying to find them so we could make plans to have lunch. I do hope you weren't too concerned."

"I was." His blunt answer caught her off guard for a moment and left her speechless.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's alright . . . just don't do it again. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much."

"Alright Sano. I'll let you know before I do something like that again."

He smiled. 'That wasn't too hard at all. See Sagara just gotta put your foot down. Right?"

'Just keep him happy right now.' Those last words spoken by Holly a good friend of hers rang in her ears. 

'Yes, I'll keep him happy for now.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The rest of the weekend passed slowly and soon Kaoru and Kenshin found themselves happily back home. Kaoru sighed happily to herself as she hopped to the ground.

"Ahh, it's so nice to be home!" She exclaimed.

Kenshin smiled upon her use of the word 'home'. "That it is Kaoru. I'll go put away the horses."

"I'll go get dinner ready." Kaoru walked up the steps and went inside. She grabbed some potatoes and began to peel them. He hummed merrily to herself as she worked. 'It'll be so nice to be back on schedule.' The holiday had been nice. But with all the stress of keeping up with Misao and Sayo's constant complaining had tired her out immensely. 'I think I could live here and never leave and have no friends and be happy.' She thought to herself until Megumi kind smile flashed through her mind. 'Megumi . . .'

"Kaoru?"

She turned and looked at Kenshin. "Come here I want to show you something."

"But the potatoes-" she protested as he grabbed her arm and led her outside.

"The potatoes will be fine. Hurry." Summer was standing outside all saddled up and ready to ride.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru question as he boosted her up before mounting as well.

"Hold on tight. Summer's going to be going pretty fast."

She slid his arms around his midsection and laid her cheek on his back as they took off. She watched as the scenery rolled by as they were apparently climbing uphill.

All of a sudden they stopped. "Get down hurry." He said as he lifted her from Summer's back and set her feet on the ground.

"Kenshin what-"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Kaoru, Honey close your eyes." Kaoru obeyed reluctantly and felt Kenshin guide her. She stumbled and he finally scooped her up and carried her. (Bridal style) Then he stopped and set her feet on the ground.

"No peeking."

"I'm not peeking Kenshin but what on earth-" She giggled clearly confused by her husband's actions. His hands slipped over her eyes.

"I said I wasn't peeking."

"I know, just wait a minute." They stood in silence for a while. Kaoru grew fidgety as she felt her husband's presence behind her and the slight pressure over her eyes.

"Ok. Open you eyes now." He said softly as he removed his hands. Kaoru breath caught in her throat as she found herself on a summit of a small peak staring out over endless fields.

"Everything you see from here is all I had to offer you when you first came. I never dreamed of being able to offer more." He said softly into her ear. The warmth of his breath made Kaoru skin tingle. 

He turned her around to face him. She stared up into his eyes now filled with passion and warmth. "But now I have more to offer . . .I never dreamed I would be saying this to anyone . . .I have my heart to offer you Kaoru. I never dreamed I would feel this way about anyone . . .but . . .I love you."

Kaoru stopped breathing. 'He loves me . . .he loves me . . .what so I say . . .what do I do . . .how can I . . .' She felt him pull her into his embrace he held her gently against his chest and stroked her hair. 

She had to say something but what . . . he said not to lie but how could she just stand there and be loved and not love? Was it possible?

"Don't say anything Love." He said quietly knowing the turmoil her mind was gong through. "I asked you at the beginning never to lie to me . . .don't start now."

She was going to cry. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She never thought anyone would love her. Now the only one she had was saying these things and she had nothing to say back.

"How-how do- do- you know?" She sniffled out as she buried her face into his shirt.

He smiled. "Because every time I look at you I want to hold you in my arms and stroke your hair and kiss your brow. I want to make your life a heaven on earth. I want you to always smile to always laugh. I want you to feel loved because you are."

"Whe-when did it happen?" She asked softly.

"I think it happened a long time ago. I just didn't realize it until now. Watching you as you worked at the fair and how you rejoiced with Misao over every little detail of her pregnancy . . .just made me realize how much I had missed out on. We only have one life to live here on earth Kaoru and then all of eternity to live with the choices we make. I see Sano loving Sayo so completely and being do happy at times. I wanted that . . .I just didn't realize it. But now I do Kaoru. I know I love you and nothing you say and do will change it. You don't have to love me back. I don't expect you to I never have and I never will. All I ask now is to let me love you and do everything I can to make you happy. Kaoru Himura, will you let me love you?"

"O-of course . . .I have no say anyway." He tilted her chin up.

"Yes you do. Don't ever say that again. You opinion always matters."

She nodded. "Kenshin . . .?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Do you want a family?"

He looked at her sweetly. "I do. Do you want one Love?"

She smiled tremulously and nodded. 

"Ok then, well let's just get down this mountain and work with those potatoes first."

Kaoru giggled. " I had forgotten about dinner."

"Well I haven't I'm starved. How about I cook tonight?"

"No Kenshin that's my job."

"It's not your job."

"Is too."

"Fine, then how about we both cook dinner? Deal?"

"Deal." He kissed her gently before lifting her up onto Summer. She slid her arms around his waist after he had mounted and placed her head on his back again as they began to descend. She smiled as she thought to herself over and over again, 'He loves me . . .he truly and deeply loves me . . .' 

****

########################################################################

Well that's all for the chappie! Hope it was good! Now to thank those lovely reviewers of mine!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi-fan- Sorry to say he is in love with her . . .kinda . . .it's more of a feeling of adoration I like to think it as. No Meg and Sano haven't met yet. There's still so much that has to happen before that. And I dunno about the age difference actually I don't think there is one . . .I may have to go back to my previous chapters and check it out though. (That's a smart author for you isn't it? Doesn't know things about their own story!) Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Sequel x Kira Yamato- Lol! You guys are hilarious and OF COURSE Sano and Megumi will be together . . .I wouldn't have it any other way! I mean man I'm writing another story about them being together. You should check it out sometime! Anyway hope you guys liked this chappie!

****

The Evil Witch- Well, there it is! The gambling part was fun to write! Lol! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Moonsilver- And the plot between Sano and Sayo thickens . . .muahahahah . . .ha. I wonder what you think is going on now??? Lol hope you liked this chapter!

****

Ginny-cry- Well, guess what. I went online and looked it up and it looks like and awesome anime and not too hard to collect . . .there are only four parts? Nice! I'm definitely gonna check it out! Thanks for the tip! Glad you're liking the story! Hope this chapter was good!

****

Me, Myself, and I- Hahahaha a soybean field hahaha that would be great! Heh I tried to give you some more info on what was up with Sano and Sayo so let me know what you think now! Yea as for Kenshin I tried to make him very sweet in this chapter! Aoshi betting was a funny picture I had in my mind . . .so I added it . . .it was funny! And I absolutely loved making Misao and Kaoru use the money on themselves. It was great! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Chocoberry- Oh when I said 'up to standard' I was just saying the standard my story has set all around . . .does that make sense? If it doesn't don't worry. I was really just asking if it was good or not . . .lol! Yea and I tried to let peeps know in advance that Sayo was WAAAAY OOC. But hey I don't really like her much anyway. She tried to steal Sano from Megumi! Lol! I'm glad I can update too! I love hearing my reviewers' responses!

****

Lily of the Shadow- Yea you're gifts are doing wonders over here! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Darky- Yea Koishii Sweet is cool! And it's an honor to have anyone like my story including you! I mean all it is are some random ramblings from a disturbed person like myself. Lol! I love having Koishii Sweet review though. She's an awesome writer and I love reading her stories!

****

Koishii Sweet- I know Sano's pathetic . . . my poor baby. What did you think of the fluff? Well, it was kinda fluffy . . .not very though. 

****

Kenshinobsession- Well that answers you question about Sayo. Sort of . . .lol! Okie doke hope you did well on your Spanish exam!

****

Lanse- Awww you're so sweet! I love being able to bring a smile to people's faces! Hope this chapter was good too!

Hioga-chan- Yea the gambling scene was great fun to write especially how the girls got back them lol! *coughandimignoringthatspontaneousactioncough* Yes, evil Sayo! Hop you liked this chappie!

****

Allin656- Yea Sano and Megumi are just inches away . . .kinda humorous! Glad you like her character. I have an interesting time keeping up with her myself!

****

Half_Breed_Fox- Yea girl Power! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Tintin-chan- Hope you liked the 'fluff' in this chapter! Hehehe the evilness will come out soon!

****

Gypsy-chan- Yea I made Sayo a snob and you pick up things quick! Well, now you know why he's cuddly and well, they have been married for 6 months so some of it has to be there.

****

Mishorou Mie- I'm so glad! Hope this chapter was satisfactory!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks again to everyone who is reading my fic! Okay I'll explain myself. Kaoru's feelings toward Kenshin have NOT developed yet as you can see. Sorry if you don't like it . . .but that's one of the whole main plots ok? And I know you are all like 'but in the series she loves him' . . .well that is why this if fanfiction. And about Sano and Sayo. As you can see she's NOT cheating on him . . .but bad company corrupts good morals right? I tried to give you a little tidbit of info in the flashback . . .but for now you all will have to come to your own conclusions what she was going to say. So that's all for now. I have to go write the next chapter of **The Female Doctor: First Position **check it out sometime! Please remember to Review!

~Kairi7~


	18. A Cricket's Song

****

Hidee Hi! I have over 200 Reviews! You guys are GREAT! (Throws out candy) Well, I finally have the next chapter ready! Now I know some authors put in filler chapters until they can think of something good. And this chapter will seem like a filler chapter . . .but it does have some important . . .facts . . .in it so just read and enjoy! Don't think too hard about it. This is just a nice relaxing chapter. And don't ask about the chapter title I was in a weird mood when I thought of it. KK well on to the story!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will . . .(runs away and cries)

****

Chapter 18: A Crickets Song ( I know, I know,_ weird_)

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:Mid-August:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The sun beat d own h ard on Kaoru's back as she bent over tending to her garden. She stood up and wiped the sweat away with the back of her sleeve. And looked up at the sky. 'Not a cloud in sight.' She thought happily. 'It would have been a good day for Kenshin and I to have lunch outside.' The reason it _would have been _was because Kenshin had left early that morning to meet Mr. Dowdy. She sighed. 'I wonder what time he'll be home. He said late tonight.' She began to walk around her garden some more when she felt very dizzy and had to grab the wall of the picket fence to keep from falling. She suddenly felt very ill, but continued to stand there until the nausea passed. 'Maybe Kenshin was right.' She thought thinking of their conversation that morning . . .

_"Love, I have to meet Mr. Dowdy today so I'll be leaving shortly." Kenshin said as he walked through the front door. _

She smiled as he used his 'pet name' for her. "Does that mean you won't want any breakfast?" Kaoru asked as she turned slowly. Kenshin looked at her alarmed.

"Do you feel okay, Love? You look ill. Maybe you should lie down today and take a nap."

"Kenshin. I feel just fine. Besides with you gone I can get some work done in my garden." She teased. It was hard to ever get any work done when Kenshin was near the house because he continually stopped her and asked questions and talked. Not that it bugged her. It just prevented her from doing her chores.

Kenshin grinned mischievously. "Well, you're just so distracting outside. I can't help it."

Kaoru shook her head and turned back to the stove. Kenshin stood there and stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure you feel alright? I can stay home if I need to."

"Kenshin, I'll be fine. You have things to do. Besides today is beautiful and I want to get outside."

Kenshin looked at her apprehensively before giving in. "All right. He walked over and kissed her sweetly. "I have to leave now, but I'll be home later tonight okay?"

"Okay."

She sighed. He was so different now, so attentive. 

"Halooo? Anyone home?" Came the familiar drawl Kaoru knew well.

"Back here Sano." She called back. Sano rounded the side of the house with a bundle on his back. 

"Mornin' Missy came to drop this stuff of for Kenshin."

"Yes, thank you. You can put it in the barn."

"Awright." Sano walked off toward the barn and Kaoru walked around to the front of the house.

"Sano? Have you had lunch yet?" She asked as he walked back outside the barn. He looked at her for a moment.

"Can't say as I have."

"Would you like to come inside then?" She watched his face as his face changed briefly as he mused over the prospect. He looked like he was going to refuse for a moment so she quickly said. "I mean unless Sayo has lunch prepared at home."

He looked up at her his eyes pained. Then they changed back to their usual cheerful gleam. "You know what Missy I think I will stay for lunch. Sayo's gone in to town and I'd just have to scrounge up some grub back at my house. Might as well eat with a friend.

Kaoru smiled happily. The thought of a lonely lunch had dampened her spirits, but now with Sano there she knew it would turn out fine. "Why don't you come inside then.

Kaoru turned and began walking up the steps when she lost her footing and began to slip backwards. Luckily Sano was there to catch her and help her up the rest of the way.

"You ok Missy?" He looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine. I just slipped that's all." Kaoru shook her head in disbelief. 'That's twice in one day.' She thought with frustration. 'What's wrong with you Kaoru generally people watch where they walk.'

She entered into the house first. Sano left the door open and walked over to the table. She smiled as she took his lead. She walked over to each window opened it and pulled back the drapes. Sano smiled at her as he sat down. 

"So . . .what do you want to eat?"

"Anything's good. Just whatever you were planning on having."

"Sandwiches it is then." Kaoru stated with a smile. 

He watched her for a moment. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up at him immediately. He had used her name and for some reason that unsettled her. She saw his face was strained and his eyes were downcast. "Yes?"

"Can I . . ." He stopped and she waited until he continued. "I want to tell you something. About Sayo and me . . .it may help me to talk about it."

Kaoru smiled and walked over with a glass of water for him and sat down. "Of course." 

Sano watched as she looked at him intently. He took a deep breath. "Since the fair things between Sayo and I have gotten a lot better . . .I don't really know why though. She doesn't complain and the only thing she does that bothers me is she meets up with some friends of hers every other day. You see before the fair . . .well actually about 3 months before the fair we were talking about . . .kids.

Kaoru's gaze didn't falter for a moment. She nodded to let him know he had her complete attention.

"Well, as we were talking she . . .said . . .something that . . .well, kinda . . .ruins everything, in a way. Do you understand?"

Kaoru looked at him blankly. He rubbed the back of his head. "She'd prolly get mad at me if she knew I was tellin you this but I'm gonna anyway . . .I need to tell someone and get their advice . . .mainly a woman." 

Kaoru just watched him her brow wrinkled in confusion but she nodded for him to continue. "Well, you see . . .Sayo . . .Sayo . . ." He stopped and turned his head to look out the window.

Kaoru looked out the window as well wondering what had distracted him. She saw a carriage ride up and stop outside in her front yard. She stood up from the table and walked out on the porch. She wondered who would be stopping by on a day like today. Her face instantly lit up when she saw Lorie O'Connell alight from the carriage carrying the baby and followed by her two children, Annie and Micheal.

"Lorie!" She exclaimed as she pranced down the stairs and rushed over to hug her friend. "What brings you here?"

'Well, the children missed you and we haven't been able to talk in so long so I decided to visit. I hope it's not a bad time."

"Not at all." Kaoru said cheerfully as the children hugged her legs. She saw Lorie looking past her and she turned around to see Sano standing in the doorway.

"Why, Mr. Sagara how good it is to see you. It's been such a long time."

Sano smiled at Lorie. "It has, I've missed seeing your kids too." The children immediately after spotting Sano rushed over and tackled him. Lorie laughed lightly.

"Where's Kenshin? The children were hoping to play with him today."

"I'm afraid he's gone into town to have lunch with Mr. Dowdy."

"Oh dear well that does spoil my plans. I was going to swindle your husband into amusing them while we had a good chatting session. Oh well, perhaps we can talk some other time."

"Actually Ma'am if you'd like I can watch after these here young'uns now couldn't I?" He said as he twirled Annie around.

'He likes kids . . .wonder if Sayo knows . . .stop it Kaoru . . .you have enough of your own problems to deal with' Kaoru shook the thought away and looked questioningly at Lorie.

"Sounds fine to me, but I'm sure you're a very busy man and have no time to deal with children."

"I've got nothin' planned for the rest of the day. So I'm free." Sano said with a grin. 

"Pwease wet Mister Sano pway wid us Mommy." Annie implored as she shook hr mother's skirt. 

"Well, of course I'll let him play with you if he really wants to." Lorie said smiling at the bundle of curls. Annie smiled and let out a squeal of delight as she skipped back over to Sano.

"Well, that takes care of our problem. Are you sure you can handle them Mr. Sagara."

Sano just laughed and waved as he walked of to the nearby field with Micheal on his shoulders and Annie's hand in his own.

"Such a fine young man." Lorie commented.

"Yes, he is a fine young man." Kaoru said with a hint of sadness.

"Kaoru, if you don't mind my asking . . .how are things with his wife . . .or is that personal?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know . . .he was telling me something when you all road up but he never finished it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll tell me later. Now lets go have us a good talk." The women giggled like little schoolgirls as they entered the house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin road down the streets slowly tipping his hat to people walking by. 'Well, I think that Kaoru will be pleased with the deal that I made with Mr. Dowdy.' Kenshin thought please with himself for a productive day. He and Mr. Dowdy had talked prices for buying cattle. Mr. Dowdy was ready to expand his herd but his bull had suddenly died leaving him with no way to breed. He had gone to Kenshin for help and Kenshin loving the old man like a father had offered to give him a bull for free. Which of course Mr. Dowdy refused. 

So Kenshin and he had haggled on a price all day. Mr. Dowdy offering an extremely high price while Kenshin went dollars below. They finally had settled on a price right about the middle of what each man had asked for from the start. They had shook hands on the deal and Kenshin was the drop off the bull the next time he was in town.

He continued to ride down the street lost in his thoughts until he spotted Sayo sitting outside on a bench with three other women. 'Wonder why she's here? Maybe Sano's around somewhere.' He decided to approach the group and talk to Sayo.

"Morning ladies." He said as he tipped his hat. Two of the women batted their eyes while the other crossed her arms and smirked Sayo just looked up at him as if her were stupid.

"Sayo, I was wondering is Sano in town."

"No. I believe he was working in the left field today. Though I'm not sure. I just came to town to get together with my friends. You shoul tell Kaoru that she should join us sometime." 

'Over my dead body.' Kenshin thought hastily, but said out loud. "Yes, I'm sure she would enjoy company sometime. You all should come over for dinner and be sure to bring your husbands."

The two women's faces that were gazing at him seductively twisted into a horrible frown as they continued to bore into him with their eyes. Kenshin just smiled and tipped his hat again. "Have a good day ladies."

He knew full well that Kaytlin Ward had started a small group of disgruntled women after divorcing her husband and making him a public shame. 'Sayo has some great friends' he thought begrudgingly. He chuckled to himself upon remembering their faces when he had mentioned their husbands. 'That's not right Kenshin . . .' He corrected himself. 'In fact that was exceedingly rude.' 'But funny' He quickly added. Kaoru would scold him for that once he told her but it will have been worth it in the end.

"Kaoru . . ." He smiled as he thought of his wife. He spurred Summer and road off at a gallop. No horse could get him home soon enough.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin arrived home shortly and saw there was a carriage sitting in their yard. 'Wonder who-' he heard children laughing and spotted Sano out in a field giving piggyback rides. 'The O'Connell's kids.' He smiled. They were his favorite children in the surrounding community. Two of the most well behaved children he'd ever met. He smiled and tied up Summer before going out in the field to join Sano.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kaoru was sitting on the couch knitting and talking with Lorie when she heard the familiar whinny of Summer. He eyes darted to the front door and she hastily walked over to it and swung it open.

Lorie watched her with a knowing expression on her face. She got up and followed Kaoru outside.

Once outside Kaoru saw Kenshin and Sano swinging the kids around in circles. The children squealed and ran around yelling 'you can't catch me' and the men as if on cue ran seemingly ran after them 'as fast as they could' stopping every now and then to 'catch their breath'. (A/N in case you didn't know they're pretending) Finally Kenshin wrapped his arms around Annie and whirled her around. He stopped when he heard laughter drifting over the field.

He turned to meet his wife's eyes dancing with merriment as she laughed. Lorie was standing behind her trying to stifle her giggles by placing a hand over her mouth. But it was inevitable soon both women were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"I don't know what's so funny." Kenshin said with a smile on his face as he walked up.

Kaoru just giggled even more. And Sano looked at Kenshin helplessly. 

"T-to think that-t-two grown men . . .w-would play-" Lorie couldn't finish. It had been the funniest thing seeing Sano and Kenshin run around like banshees after her children. She tried to regain her composure because now the children were laughing. At what they didn't have a clue but the sight of their mother laughing was enough to make them happy.

"W-Why doesn't everyone c-come inside for d-dinner" Kaoru finally got out between giggles.

"Sounds good to me. Come on Sano lets go wash up." Kenshin took one last glance at his laughing wife before disappearing around the house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dinner was lovely. Kenshin and Lorie talked absentmindedly about things upcoming events. While Kaoru busied herself with making sure everyone was well fed. The children ate silently like they had been taught and Sano just leaned back in his chair taking it all in. 'This is what a family is supposed to look like.' He thought sadly. He was feeling rather out of place at the moment. Until Kenshin suggested they go and look at his new stall for the barn.

Sano gladly accepted. 'Anything to get me away from this.' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After dinner they all sat around the living room talking and laughing. The children were playing happily on the floor with some blocks of wood Kenshin had saved the last time he'd cut trees. Sano was now feeling more at ease as the women bantered on about the process of knitting a jacket and how difficult it was to d o the sleeves, while Kenshin and he shared a paper and were reading. 

Sano looked out the window and was surprised at how late it was. "Well, I'm afraid I had better be going. It's getting late and I'm sure Sayo's wondering where in tarnation I am. Thanks for dinner Missy. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. O'Connell and thanks for lettin' me play with your kids." He ruffled Micheal's hair affectionately as he walked past.

"It is rather late. Children pick up the blocks and get ready to leave. Thank Mr. and Mrs. Himura for letting you play with them."

"Tank you." "Thank you." The children chanted obediently as they preceded their mother out the door. 

"Thanks again for a lovely evening you two." Lorie said as she hugged Kaoru.

"It was fun! We'll have to do it again really soon." Kaoru said enthusiastically. Lorie Nodded.

Kenshin shook Sano's hand and followed his wife and Lorie out onto the front porch. Sano helped load up the kids on the carriage. Then Lorie led the carriage away. Sano waved goodbye again before mounting his steed and tearing off into the darkness.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Is everything going okay with Sano?"

"I don't know Kenshin . . .he looks so sad sometimes."

"Yes, he does." Kenshin and Kaoru stood there staring after Sano each lost in their own thoughts.

"Come. It's late. Let's get to bed."

Kaoru Yawned. "Yes I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed." The couple walked inside and the only other sound that broke through the silence of the night was the cricket's merry song.

****

########################################################################

Well, did you like it? I know it wasn't 'action packed' but it has some key ideas in it. So it was still important. Anyways I'm gonna thank all my reviewers now!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Noner_89- Yes I have to tell you that last chapter was my favorite so far! Glad you love it! Sano and Sayo have issues as you can tell. Hope this gives you a little more insight.

****

Moonsilver- Ahh yes Sano and Sayo . . .good times . . . Glad you liked the Kaoru Kenshin bit. It's my favorite chapter in the whole fic right now!

****

Darky- Yes Kingdom Hearts is a great game . . .though I can't get the rest of the mystery goos. Sigh . . . Just look at my name and you can pretty much figure out what gender I am. *wink* OH and my age . . .I'm almost done with highschool! Woo hoo!

****

Allin656- Yea I was really afraid about making Sayo evil cause she's a complete softy in the series . . .I liked her and yet I didn't cause I wanted Sano to be with Megumi . . .Oh well, glad you like her character. Glad you liked the 'fluff'

****

Catnip- First of all thanks so much for checking out my story! I mean I'm so glad even though you don't like AU fics you checked mine out anyway. That's Awesome! (You just made my day by the way!) I DO try and update fast. I hate it when authors leave you hanging . . .of course that's what I've been doing in my other fic . . .heh heh. I'm so glad you enjoy my story! I really try to keep everyone in character . . .unless I tell you they're not lol. (For instance Sayo). Anyway thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

****

Nakkie- Thanks! I mean it! It's awesome that you're enjoying my story . . .the funny thing is the more I write the more INVOLVED it gets. I'm continually thinking of new twist . . .lol! In fact a REALLY big twist is coming up in a few chapters and everyone will hate me . . .but it's ok cause it's realistic. Anyway it's never too much to ask for a Sano/Megumi love! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Mirage- It's one of your favorites? I'm so honored! (bows) Yes MANY things will happen to bond them closer just you wait! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

Animemistress419- Yes, isn't it precious? I tried to update soon! Hope this chapter was good!

****

Poppy2- EXACTLY! Woo hoo! Fun times! *wink* Glad you liked it! Hope this one was good!

****

Kenshinobsession- Yea I figured Kenshin would confess first. I think it's the best way! Anyway, hope you had a good week so far and that this chapter was good!

****

The Evil Witch- Not, yet. She's a slow little thing that she is! Lol!

****

Kakashi-fan- Yahiko won't come in for a while sooo . . .you'll just have to wait on that one . . .and well if Kenshin can wrestle cattle I guess that would make him pretty strong . . .so yea I guess he could fight if he needed to. Lol! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Ginny-cry- Yea I'm planning on ordering them . . .kinda funny isn't it? You've gotten me addicted to something I haven't even seen yet! Lol! Hope this chapter was good!

****

Koishii Sweet- Aww I'm SO glad you liked it! It's my favorite chapter so far! Lol! I hope this is soon enough! Hope that this chapter was ok!

****

Mishorou Mie- Yay! So glad you LOVE IT!

****

Tintin-chan- (giggles) you really like it that much? Heheh! That makes me happy! Yea the fluff was great! And yes Kenshin wanting to hold someone in his arms was where I got the idea from. Don't worry more will come your way with time!

****

Lanse- Hehe I'm glad you liked it! This chapter was kinda . . .boring . . .if that's the word for it. But it needed to happen because . . .well you'll see.

****

Me, Myself, and I- Yes but Sano's and idiot sometimes . . .a cute idiot . . . but an idiot just the same. Yea Sayo's WAY out of character. But that's ok. As long as you practically HATE her it's all good!

****

Chocoberry- Well, sad to disappoint you but Sano and Sayo will NOT be together in the end. But it'll all be for the best. But yes Kesnhin confessed his feelings for Kaoru isn't it sweet?

****

Miko no Kokoro- (hands special waff toothpaste) Here this should help with the cavities. Don't want my stories to cause pain! LOL! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Hioga-chan- Sound of Music . . .HAHAHAHAH! That's great! Well the hills pretty much DO look that way in my fic so I guess that's a good thing . . .no singing though . . .lol unless I teach Kenshin to yodel . . .lol! Sound of Music is a great movie though! Hope you liked this chapter! 

****

Sequel x Kira Yamato- Don't worry Sequel I appreciate you. And well of COURSE you can't read my mind . . . I hardly understand it myself . . .how will they get together you ask??? Do you really think I'm gonna tell you? NO WAY! Heheh . . .that ruins the whole fun of SURPRISING you right??? Right??? And Kira . . .yea Sano has issues for loving that girl Sayo . . .I really don't like her at all. I actually don't mind her in the anime but I hate her in my story. O my poor, poor Sano . . .why did I ever do this to you? Oh well. I'm over it. See you guys later! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

Augi- I'm so glad you like it! I hope this chapter pleases you!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's all for now folks. Hope you all enjoyed it! All of your reviews are extremely encouraging! It really helps me get my mind working. Well until the next time I update! REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	19. Doctor Megumi

****

Hi guys! I might as well tell you now. This is a very short chapter. Sorry but I've been in a weird mood lately and unless I get some new inspiration I won't be able to update again for 16 days . . .yes 16 because I leave for Argentina next Friday for a week. Sooo anyway. Sorry about the short chapter but I'll try to make it up to you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

****

Chapter 19: Doctor Megumi

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kenshin sat munching happily on toast the next morning watching his wife as she diligently cleaned the kitchen. Strand of her hair continually fell down from her ponytail and into her face prohibiting her from scrubbing the counter. She exasperatedly blew them out of her eyes.

He chuckled to himself silently but apparently not silent enough. He soon found himself staring into her eyes and they didn't look pleased.

"I'd like to know just what you think is so funny Mister." She said with a bite.

"Nothing's funny you're just so cute the way you work." Kaoru blushed and frustratedly (A/N New word! I think . . .it said so on Microsoft word Lol) turned back to the task at hand.

'Still not used to it.' He thought with a smirk. "By the way I saw Megumi while I was in town yesterday." Immediately Kaoru's face lit up with pleasure.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm. She was shopping. I asked her how she was and she said she was doing fine. Apparently her husband is still out of town and she is staying at their house by herself."

Kaoru bit her lip as she thought about this new development. "Maybe I should go see her . . ."

"I think that's an excellent idea. I have to go into town anyway."

Kaoru smiled. "Yes, then that's what I'll do."

"You could even stay there until Sunday and come home after church."

Her brow wrinkled for a moment the she sighed, "Yes, I suppose I should do that. Especially since her husband's gone. But what about the chores?"

Kenshin shrugged the question off. "I can do them. Wouldn't be a problem at all."

Kaoru grinned excitedly. "Then I'll go get packed." Kenshin watched her prance back to the bedroom. He grinned to himself. 'It's funny how something so simple can brighten her up like that.' His brow wrinkled in deep thought. 'That Matthew fellow, he doesn't treasure Mrs. Megumi like he should . . .'

He shrugged his shoulders and got up. He didn't need to become a busybody and stick his nose where it didn't belong. 'I sure hope Kaoru doesn't run into Sayo and her _friends _while she's in town.' He shuddered at the thought. The menacing snarls of the women from the day before came rushing back. He shook his head. 'What a sad bunch of lonely women.'

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Kaoru finished packing and carried her small satchel outside, where she gawked at the sight of the wagon.

"Umm, Kenshin?"

"Yes."

"Why is there a cow tied to the back of the wagon?"

Kenshin looked at his wife in disbelief and then broke into a fit of laughter.

Kaoru just looked at him perplexed. "I don't see what's so funny. There's a cow tied to the back of our wagon and I'd like an explanation."

Kenshin tried to stop laughing. "Well, first of all that's umm . . .not a cow. It's a bull."

"Cow, bull I don't care what it is. What IS it doing tied to the back of the wagon."

"I meant to tell you yesterday, Mr. Dowdy is buying this bull form us because I plague killed off his other two."

"Oh . . .but what was so funny then?"

"Oh, I just thought it was funny you called an animal with large horns and that's two times the size of a female a cow."

"Well, excuse me for not being specific." Kaoru teased and Kenshin grinned back at her.

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

The quaint little house came into view as the wagon reached the peak of the small hill. Kaoru sighed.

"What?" Kenshin looked at her.

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh." Neither had spoken the entire trip. They had just enjoyed each other's presence and the silence. "About Megumi?"

"Well . . .yes."

"Don't worry Love. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"Will it?" Kaoru looked at him seriously.

Kenshin looked back at the road for a second seemingly seep in thought. "I . . .don't know . . .but having a little faith won't hurt will it?" 

Kaoru smiled sweetly. "No, I suppose not." Kenshin halted the wagon in front of the house and grabbed Kaoru's bag. He turned to help her down but she was already walking up the front steps. He chuckled, 'well, she was in a bit of a rush.' HE hurriedly chased after her.

Kaoru knocked on the door and within seconds it was opened with a shocked Megumi standing in the doorway.

"Kaoru!"

"Hello, Megumi. Kenshin said you were home alone so I've decided to give you some company."

Megumi smiled happily and looked at Kenshin. "Well, good afternoon Mr. Himura would you care to stay for lunch?"

"'Fraid not. I need to head over to the Dowdy's."

"Oh will you please take this to Mrs. Dowdy? She's having pains in her right arm." Megumi handed a bottle over to Kenshin.

"Can do. Well, you two ladies have a lovely time." Kenshin turned and walked back down to the wagon.

Kaoru stood there staring after him with a hurt expression for a moment. 'He didn't kiss me goodbye . . .what are you thinking Kaoru of course not. That would make Megumi more than just a little sad don't you think. Sheesh you're such a dope.'

"Kaoru?" Megumi stared at her friend worriedly as Kaoru's face changed from angry to upset to hurt down scolding.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry."

Megumi just raised an eyebrow and smiled, "well, some on inside, unless you want to keep staring after that husband of yours."

"I was NOT staring after that husband of mine . . .I was . . .just thinking."

"Oh, I see." Megumi said halfheartedly. Kaoru looked at her angrily.

"I told I wasn't looking-"

"Yes, I know and I told you I understood."

Kaoru blushed and Megumi smirked. "That's not fair Megumi."

"What's not fair?"

"Oh never mind." Megumi smiled mischievously and walked abck to the kitchen. 

"You want some tea?"

"Sure."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * *Later that Night * * * * * * * * **

Megumi sat knitting a sweater while Kaoru sat patching up a pair of Kenshin's briefs. 

"So Kaoru, why did you really come and see me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you didn't just come to visit . . .or did you?"

"Well, it would be 'just to visit' if something else wasn't bothering me."

"Bothering?"

"Well, yes . . .you see I think I'm getting sick."

Megumi c ocked her head to the side. "Getting sick?"

"Well, yes . . .you see I get VERY dizzy if I stand up to fast and by the end of the day I can hardly walk because I'm so exhausted. I was wondering if there was some sort of illness going around."

"Ummm, Kaoru?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Have you and Kenshin-"

"Oh my goodness . . .you don't' think that- NO- it couldn't possibly be- but then it might-"

Megumi sweatdropped as Kaoru continued to debate back and forth with herself. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at Megumi pathetically and Megumi had to use every ounce of grace she had to keep from cracking up laughing at her friend's stupidity.

"Why don't I go get my bag." Megumi stood.

"Your bag?"

"Yes, my medical bag. Matthew gave it to me so that I could help him make rounds. It was my birthday present." Megumi stood wistfully staring into space until a light pressure on her arm startled her from her reverie.

"Well, Megumi you're becoming quite the doctor." Kaoru said proudly. Megumi smiled at her. 

"Yes . . .I suppose I am." Kaoru smiled and she and Megumi went into the back room.

****

########################################################################

I know, I know, that was a really short chapter. But that's all I wanted in it . . .so. That's all it gets. I promise I'll make the next one longer! On to my reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me, Myself, and I- Wow, I hope you and your 'twin sister' had a great time. I know this chapter was short sry bout that. But it's all I wanted in it so the next chapter should be longer. I don't know if Kaoru's preggers or not . . .lol . . .well I do know what's wrong but what makes you think I'm telling you yet? HEHE I'm evil! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Kakashi-fan- No problem for the 'filler'. Hey wait a minute it wasn't a FILLER . . .well . . .yes it was kinda . . .Oh well. Yea the eplosion will be interesting . . .but before that happens ya'll are gonna hate me. Why? You ask . . .oh you will see.

****

Moonsilver- Aren't they cute though? *sigh* I promise it's the cutest thing. Oh well, here's another chapter. Sorry it was so short. But it was all I could write for the time being. Hope you still enjoyed it.

****

Animemistress419- Thanks! I know he's so . . .pathetic. I love him to death though! Sorry this chapter was so short. Hope you still enjoyed it!

****

Noner_89- Well, I updated soon . . .only problem is . . .it's really short! Sry it was so short! Hope you still enjoyed it.

****

Mirage- Yea Sano has some 'problems' to work out. But don't worry he will! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Koishii Sweet- I know! Don't you just love the pet name? It's so, so CUTE! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Augi- Glad you liked the chapter . . yea stupid Sayo . . .I outta string her up . . Hey not a bad idea. (makes note 'need extra rope and very tall tree')

****

Ginny-cry- Hehe it's alright. I forgive you. Anyway glad you're enjoying my story! Hope this chapter was ok.

****

Shiomei- Wow, I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! And I'm glad you reviewed! Yea, I understand having tons of homework but soon I too will be in college . . .yuck. Well, hopefully this answers some of your questions about Kenshin and Kaoru. 

Basically the reason they wouldn't wait is because first of all, people don't have any guarantees that they will ever be loved back. So they might as well, have a family now that they have come to an . . .erm. . . 'Understanding' lol. As for the rating and adding some more . . . 'info' this love story was written to be a cutsie kind of love story so I'd really rather not have to up the rating and add stuff like that. I decided at the beginning to keep it light. 

I'm very honored you have this story on your favorites! And I'm honored you have me in your favorites! (bows) Sorry this chapter was so short but I havea busy weekend and I promise the next will be longer! Thanks!

****

Hioga-chan- (points finger at Sayo and laughs as she limps) Whew that was great! Glad you liked it! Sry this chappie was so short please forgive me!

****

Tintin-chan- More fluff on your way! But you'll have to wait just a little while longer. Oh yea and more DRAMA on your way . . .you'll probably hate me . . .but it's the way it'll have to be. I know isn't Kenshin's pet name cute?

****

Allin656- I know. He's so cute when he plays with the kids. I loved it! Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to know about Kaoru . . .o gracious what am I sayoing everyone already KNOWS. I'm a dimwit.

****

The Evil Witch- I'll be sad that you miss some chappies (sniff) but I'll try to stay strong . . . I will!

****

Mishorou Mie- Bada dat da da! I'm lovin it! Hehe that's what I thought of when I saw your review. Hehe I'm weird. So glad you love it!

****

Lanse- Actually I've never lived out west. I live south and on the east coast lol! I did get to travel out to Yellowstone for two weeks with my family last year. So maybe that explains it. But I think it's more likely the fact that I read a lot of romance novels and I really enjoy reading ones where they end up moving out west. Hopeless Romantic . . .that's me! Lol!

****

Silver Eyes Bright- Thanks! Umm Sayo's a big jerk! Lol. Well, she has issues in this story as you will soon find out.

****

Kenshinobsession- I loved that part to. I can so see Kenshin saying that! Lol! Hope this chapter wasn't too bad.

****

Nikki-himura- Hi! And thanks! I'm so glad you reviewed! Sorry this chapter was so short! I'll try to make the next one longer.

****

Mz. Amber Eyes- I know he's so sweet! 

I read your profile and I completely agree about the passion. I actually got to see it twice. Wow, It's a tearjerker alright. The reason I saw it twice was because I saw it once by myself so that I would be prepared to take a friend. Wow it was great! 

Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was so short! 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again I'm sorry to everyone that this chapter was so short but it's the way it has to be. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update before I go to Argentina. But right now I'm kind of . . .in a weird mood. So I'm gonna need to uplifting. Lol! Well, have a great day or night . . .depends on when you read it . . . have a great . . .ummm . . .day/nigh/evening/afternoon everyone and please remember to Review!

~Kairi7~


	20. Surprises by Day and Trials by Night

****

Alright! As I told most of you I'd try to update before I left, and look at that! I did! Well, this chapter's not as long as I'd like it. But there's really nothing more to add. My computer says it's six pages . . .but it doesn't seem that long. O well, anyway for me to add anymore to this chapter would probably cause the story to collapse. So you'll just have to bear with me. Let me tell you the next chapter is going to be a doozy! So at least I'll have a good while to think up ideas for it right? Well, enough talk . . .actually I often wonder if anyone reads this? I always do . . .O well, on to the chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin . . .but Sano is ALL MINE! I promise!

Chapter 20: Surprises by Day and Trials by Night

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kenshin and Kaoru road back to their house after church Sunday morning. The ride had been completely silent and Kenshin kept glancing out of the corner of his eye to observe his wife. She was slightly paler than normal and her hands were messing with the hem of her dress nervously. 'Did I do something wrong? Maybe I forgot to tell her how pretty she looks today. No that can't be it . . .wonder what's bothering her.'

He debated these possible problems in his mind but none seemed to fit his Kaoru. She had never complained about anything, never asked for anything, or had ever wanted anything. She was the most unselfish woman he had ever met. He continued to watch her in silence until they arrived at their house.

He helped her slide off of the wagon and onto the ground. He eyed her cautiously before deciding it was useless and began to lead the horses into the barn. Kaoru stood there fingering the ruffles on her skirt. 

She stared down at her hands. 'This shouldn't be this hard. Come on Kaoru it's not like he's never going to notice.' She watched his receding form disappear into the barn. 'What do I say? How do I say it?' She frantically racked her brain for the answers but none came. She was all on her own for this one. No one had ever given a lesson on how to talk to your husband. 'This should just come naturally . . .but I feel like I'm about to break into pieces.' 

She looked up as he exited the barn. He looked at her confused for a moment.

'Why is she still outside? She's just standing there looking like she's lost. Did I need to do something else for her? She's never acted this way before what do I do?' Kenshin stood there helpless and Kaoru standing there staring back like a deer looking into headlights. (A/N I know that they didn't have headlights. But how else should I explain her look. Like a deer staring down a gun-barrel. Hey that works!)

He decided to drag the wagon into the barn. She obviously wasn't saying anything so what was he to do. He turned to go back into the barn when he heard a noise. 

"Kenshin?" He had almost missed it because it was said so softly. He paused and turned his head.

"Yes?"

"Ummm . . ." Kaoru wrung the tiny article of clothing in her hands. "I need to tell you something . . ." She shifted nervously and Kenshin just stood there staring at her in disbelief.

She paused for so long Kenshin's mind began to panic. 'What's wrong? Why can't she just say it? If someone hurt her I'll beat his head in and rip his brains out. Actually if they thought to mess with her they obviously don't HAVE any brains. They should know I could rip them apart.' His mind thought up all possible scenarios. One after the other and none were comforting.

She saw him frown and she paused. 'I can't do this. He looks so angry. What if it makes him mad? This was hard enough to do without bothering him. Now he looks like he doesn't want me to talk anymore, Maybe I should just go inside. No that's not right I mean I can't just NOT say anything.'

The worst thing about this situation was that the more that Kaoru delayed the more aggravated Kenshin became. And the more Kenshin's face showed displeasure the more Kaoru delayed. So the two of them stood there Kaoru growing more reserved all the while and Kenshin was about to explode. Finally Kenshin gave up on waiting and exasperatedly threw his hands up in the air and turned to retreat into the barn.

Kaoru watched him in horror. 'NO!' he mind screamed 'DON'T GO! This wasn't supposed to be like this!'

"Kenshin I'm pregnant!" She shouted amazed at her own audacity. She stood there in shock and Kenshin wheeled around. "Oro?" He stood there his face in shock and stared at Kaoru in disbelief. When he finally found his voice he rushed over to where she was standing and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're pregnant?" He could barely breath. She nodded her head slowly. Kenshin faltered for a moment. He stood there dazedly and turned and began to pace in front of her. He stopped and cupped her face again. "Really?" She nodded. He paced again. Stopped and put his hands on her shoulders lightly. "You mean . . .you're going to have a baby?" She giggled slightly. 

"That's generally what being pregnant means Kenshin."

"Yes . . .yes . . . I suppose you're right." He stood there unable to think or speak. He was going to be a daddy! Was this real? Finally his face broke out into a full-fledged grin. 

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yes, you are." Kaoru reassured him. 

"We're going to be parents."

"Mmm hmm!" Kaoru smiled. He began to pace excitedly in front of her. 

"That means I'll have to make a crib. Oh, and we'll have to expand our house. Of course it'll have to sleep in our room at the beginning but eventually it can sleep in it's own room. Oh, I can teach it to ranch and to ride horses and-"

"Umm Kenshin?" Kaoru asked giggling. "Why don't we just get through HAVING the baby first. Before we decide to teach it to use a lasso."

"You know what?" Kenshin moved up next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

He leaned down a kissed her softly lingering on her silky lips before raising his head. "I love you." He whispered. Then he turned and walked off toward the barn. 

"Where are you going?" She asked confused. 

"To get started. I have so much to get done."

"Kenshin, it'll be nine months."

"You mean I only have NINE MONTHS? I'm more pressed for time than I thought." With that Kenshin took off at a run into the barn.

Kaoru shook her head and smiled. This was going to be an interesting adventure for sure!

*** * * * * * * * * *Three Weeks Later * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Kaoru woke with a start. 'No, please not this.' Her mind screamed. She slid her feet silently to the cold wooden floor and fled from the room. She swung the front door open and was quickly hit with the chilling wind as she hobbled down the steps. The wet grass whipped against her ankles as she fled from the tiny building. She ran until she felt the bitter bile rise up in her throat. She choked as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She stood hunched over as she tried to calm her nerves.

Megumi had told her this would happen. And after three weeks of nothing Kaori thought that Megumi had been mistaken and that everything would go smoothly. 'I need to give Megumi more credit.' She thought woebegone at the fact that her throat had constricted again. She lurched forward and dry heaved into the grass. She waited for a moment before attempting to straighten up but as soon as she lifted her head she regretted it. Her body began to reject everything inside her stomach. After several times of dry heaving she just stood there clutching her stomach. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she shut them tight to keep them from spilling over. 'I can't cry. It's not that bad. Everything will be ok.' She opened her eyes again staring at the ground when she noticed the shadow looming behind her. She tilted her head to the side to see what it was and was met with the sympathizing eyes of her husband. 

Kenshin walked over to her and handed her a cup of water, which she took gratefully. She sipped from it a bit before handing it back. He wrapped his arms around her waist in order to bring her up next to him. She allowed him to embrace her she was too exhausted to tell him to go back inside or reprimand him for getting up. 

He rubbed soothing circles on her back with the palm of his hand. Kaoru thought the illness had passed but then she felt her body begin to reject the water as well. She quickly put her hands on Kenshin's chest and pushed away turning so her body could displace the water. A tremor ran through her body and she tried hard to swallow away the bad taste in her mouth but to no avail.

Kneshin took her hand and gave her the glass again. "Just rinse." He said softly and Kaoru did so. Eliminating the bad taste. He then slid his arm around her waist and began to lead her back. She let him guide her until she noticed that all the blankets they owned were now laid out on the ground. She looked at him confused. "There's no need for you to have to run in and out all night long. We'll just stay out here." She wanted to protest he needed to sleep. Not to be babysitting her all night long. 

Before she could say anything he put a finger up to silence her and he tucked her in. Smothering her body with the blankets then he too slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest and closed his eyes.

She lay there staring out across the field unable to sleep or rest. Her body ached from the illness and she could do nothing to ease the pain. She finally closed her eyes and resorted to trying to calm her breathing. She listened intently to her husbands breathing and soon she heard his breaths become shallow and slow letting her know he was sleeping again. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin woke for the 7th time that night as he felt his wife's body slip from beside him and heard the patter of her feet rush away from the mat. He kept his eyes closed knowing that if she knew he had awoken each time she got up she would want him to sleep inside. And there was no way he was letting her face this alone. 

Soon he heard her steady steps approach once again and felt her now cold body slide in beside him. This time she cuddled up next to him and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms instinctively around her back to secure her in place.

He felt her tremble and shake beneath his arms. 'She's cold' He thought momentarily before the truth hit him. 'No, her body's shaking from exhaustion.' He worriedly rubbed her back to sooth her pain until he felt her shivers lessen and her breathing calm. 

A few minutes passed and he knew she was asleep. 'Hopefully she'll stay that way.' He thought with worry. He looked out at the horizon. 'Only a few more hours until daybreak. Perhaps, once I'm sure she's sleeping soundly I can carry her inside so she can rest without the sun awakening her.' He closed his eyes briefly before reopening them.

With careful movements he lifted his wife from the blankets and carried her softly inside. He tucked her into the bed and after pacing a soft kiss on her head he closed the door.

****

########################################################################

There you go! Hopefully that will tide you over about a week maybe more. Once again, I know I promised a long chapter but it just wouldn't work with what I had to work with. Trust me I revised this chapter like a million times making sure that I didn't need to add anything or take anything away. I hope you all enjoyed it! On to my lovely reviewers whom I admire so much!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shiomei- (bows repeatedly) I know, I know it was waaay too short. This one wasn't much better. Though I'd like to think it was. Yes a filler chappie, but it needed to happen. Hmm, as for Kenshin reacting what do you think I tried to keep him as IC as possible . . .but perhaps I've failed miserably. *sigh* Where's her family you ask? Bwahahahahahahahaha . . .ha. Umm, I wasn't planning on having Tomoe in the story because I can't necessarily think of an evil enough role for her. (I don't particularly like Tomoe if you haven't noticed.) The next chapter will be . . .depressing as far as I can tell right now. I have it all written out in my head. Just not on paper . . .heh heh. Actually the next chapter should be really sad and will probably upset a lot of people but I'm trying to make this story believable so it has to happen. But seeing how you're nodding in crazy approval I trust you will not be too upset. Lol! Peru? That;s awesome. I'll be sure to look you up if I ever go there! That would be great times seeing how I don't have any friends that like animes. Isn't that unbelievable? Pretty sad. And I'll try not to fall for those Argentinean guys. *wink* 

****

Chocoberry- Don't worry I'll do my best to make Sano happy! *blushes* Thanks for the compliment. I really don't deserve it though. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

****

Mz. Amber Eyes- Yep! Glad you like my quick updates! Though it'll be a while before I update again. Sorry you're confused hopefully this chapter cleared things up for you a bit. If you have any more questions just e-mail me and I can get back to you sooner that way. I know Sano's a sweetheart! He's so cute! *sigh* if only I could find a spiky-haired hunk like him. (goes off to daydream) Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Sequel x Kira Yamato- Kira, you're not stupid . . . when I write sometimes you have to read between the lines a lot. Makes you think a little more. Lol! AND GUESS WHAT SEQUEL! YOU WERE RIGHT . . . hehe. Yes Argentina should be fun and I'm really looking forward to it. I'll see you guys when I get back . . .well sort of.

****

Moonsilver- Guess this chapter takes care of your question huh? Lol! No I didn't write anything, but that's because this is a PG story, anyway so you can just read between the lines . . .lol! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you when I get back!

****

Half_Breed_fox- Hehe answer your question? Hope this is a good enough chapter to tide you over!

****

Lanse- Hehe hint or not, you always inspire me! I loved your latest chapter . . .I felt so honored to be mentioned in your fic in an author's note. *blushes* you sure know how to make a girl feel special! Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Darky- See I updated! I can't take a labtop with me because I don't own one . . .*sniff sniff* I'm so flattered you really like my story! (holds right hand in air) I promise if at all possible I will finish this fic and I will never take it from the site! Heheh. Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Koishii Sweet- Your tears moved me so I just had to update before I left. Not to mention all the threat notes I received . . .J/K! This way it'll only be about a week before I update again! That's good right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Nikki-Himura- YOU'RE WELCOME! YOU'RE WELCOME! He he! I love being able to respond to my reviewers and I love it when other authors respond to me! I think it makes the story a team project you know? Lol! Here's the next chapter I hope you liked it!

****

Me, Myself, and I- Ouch . . .that boy needs a good beating. (hands over giant club) Next time you see him just thwack him over the head. That outta teach him *winks* hehe yea I definitely will need the protective shield that keeps me from harm in this next upcoming chapter . . .it's going to be . . .bad . . .well sort of . . . maybe all of my reviewers like being in anguish . . .I doubt it. Lol! I'm ticklish too so don't worry too much about it. Just find someone who's more ticklish than you and you'll have a good ole time. Take my best friend . . .she's the most ticklish person in the entire universe! Lol! Well hope you liked this chapter! I'll see you in a week! Adios!

****

Ginny-cry- And the answer is . . .Pregnant . . .you so didn't see that one coming did you? (Sarcasm drips onto the floor) heheh I need to clean that up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Silver Eyes Bright- You ingenious! I can't believe you guessed it! Lol . . .actually I pretty pathetic when it comes to 'surprises' but at least it makes you happy! Right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Allin656- Hope you liked what happened! Sano and Megumi huh? Well a lot has to happen before it happens you know what I'm saying? Lol! Hope this will tide you over until next week!

Animemistress419- Heheh yep it'll be great! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Hope this one pleases you too!

****

Hioga-chan- Yea I know! I mean she's right on the ball! (sarcastic grin) anyway thanks for reviewing and I'll see you guys in a week! Well, write you guys . . .or type . . .never mind. Lol!

Tintin-chan- Yea the last chapter was by far not the greatest ever but you have to have dome of those kinds of cahpters you know? Lol Kaoru have a pet neame for Kenshin hmmm . . .ok I'll make a deal with you when she expresses her felling for Kenshin I'll give him a pet name! Though I don't know which on yet . . .hmmm. I'll think of one. Don't worry Kenshin and Kaoru won't break up. I tried to make this chapter longer and it was I'm pretty sure. So, anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in a week!

****

Mirage- Yay! I'm glad you like my story! That makes me happy! Hope this update will hold you until next week!

****

R.T Kaida- Hahahahaha! That's so funny! Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see . . .don't worry it'll come soon enough! Kk hope you liked this chapter!

****

Kenshinobsession- Hehe yep she's pregnant! Hope you liked the scene! I tried to make it interesting. And I'll try not to get writers block really I will, you'll have to stay on my case though . . .if I start having writers block you'll have to beat me over the head with a wet noodle got it? Ok good! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

The Evil Witch- I'll try to have a good time! I'm sorry you're not having fun but just look forward to New Zealand! Yaya for you . . .Boo for me . . .well, I'll see ya in a week!

****

Mishorou Mie- You weird? Hah! You should try to just havea NORMAL conversation with me . . . all my friends call me 'freak' isn't that sad . . .you're probably like what friends? Lol! Well, I'll be back in a week hope this chapter hold you until then!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, everyone . . .I guess this is goodbye . . .I'm really going to miss you guys! If I get writer's block I give you all the permission to harass me endlessly by e-mails! Hopefully that will not happen. But if it ends up being 14 days and I haven't updated . . .umm I'm back really I am . . .I'm just probably having a hard time getting the chapters out. So yea, anyway love all you guys! Thanks for all of your encouragement. I'll see you all in a week with the latest chapter. Remember to REVIEW! Later!

~Kairi7~

****


	21. Pain and Suffering

****

I'm BACK! Did you guys miss me? Prolly not . . .you just missed my story . . .ADMIT IT! Hehe just kidding anyway Argentina was GREAT! In fact I brought back empanadas for everyone to enjoy while reading this chapter. Empanadas are really just like glorified hot pockets! And I mean GLORIFIED! They're so good! Try one! Anyway I got 300 REVIEWS! WOW! I mean . . .WOW! You guys are so awesome! I never expected this story to get so far! Thanks to all of you guys. IT really made me want to write. One more thing before the chapter I would have had it up last night but my dumb compture deleted my ENTIRE chapter so I had to write it again. I'll explain more later. On with the fic!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . .but I do own this REALLY cool matte cup now! It's from Argentina!

****

Chapter 21: Pain and Suffering

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The months rolled by slowly for Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru continued to get sick during the nights and she and Kenshin continued to sleep under the stars at least until it became to cold to stand it. Luckily by late fall Kaoru only got sick 3 times a night so that it wasn't necessary. Soon November rolled around and Kenshin and Kaoru were planning on having all of their friends over for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted over the back yard to her husband who was bundling hay for the upcoming winter.

"Yes, Love?"

"Have you seen our good plates? I can't find them and I've looked all over the cabin. And where's the nicer silverware. Oh, and do we have any more napkins I could only find five."

"The plates are in the storage room in the barn. We don't own any nicer silverware. And as for the napkins I have no idea. Perhaps you can buy some more when we run into town tomorrow to pick up the turkey." Kenshin said as he walked up to his wife. Her brow wrinkled slightly.

"I still haven't heard back from Megumi and Matthew as to whether or not they're coming."

"Is she even in town." Kaoru shrugged her shoulders in disdain. "Don't worry I'm sure everything will workout fine." Kenshin kissed her softly on her forehead and began to walk past her.

"Oh, and Kenshin I invited Hajime and Tokio." Kenshin stopped and looked over his shoulder at her with forlorn eyes.

"You did?"

She giggled. He sighed "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Then you have nothing to worry about they said they couldn't come." He smiled in relief.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" 

"I couldn't help myself. I've become very mischievous lately because of my pregnancy."

He smiled softly and walked over to her. He placed his hand over her already slightly rounded belly. "I've noticed." 

She blushed slightly. "Well, I had better get back to getting dinner ready."

Kenshin watched her walk away. 'She's still slightly nervous around me . . .I don't understand it. What can I do to make her understand how much I love her.' He shook his head and walked back out to the field. 'It'll just have to take more time Himura . . .she just needs more time.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sano slowly road up the road to Kenshin's farm. His wife Sayo wasn't far behind him. He glanced over his shoulder for the 12th time since leaving their house to make sure she was alright. He furrowed his brow but then broke into a smile when he came to the clearing.

He saw that the children were running wildly about yelling and hollering. He watched as Annie's curly locks danced around her oval face and he grinned sadly. He dismounted and helped Sayo down. She curtly nodded her thanks and walked up to the house. He walked up to Kenshin and Aoshi who were sitting contentedly on the porch discussing the upcoming winter. 

"It's gonna be pretty rough this winter. I hear we're going to in for some mighty big snow storms." Aoshi was saying as Sano walked up.

"I should be done with the outer walls to the new addition by then." HE looked up. "Hey Sano, how ya doing Buddy?"

"Pretty good Kenshin. How do ya do Mayor?" Sano nodded towards Aoshi. 

"Just fine Sagara. I hear your crops came in really well this year."

"That they did. WE had some pretty good pickens made a little excess money in the process."

"For anything in particular?" Kenshin hinted. 

"Nope. I guess Sayo will be goin' into town more often now though." He picked up a stray piece of straw and stuck it between his lips absentmindedly.

Aoshi noticed the subtle change of subject but decide not to pursue it as he heard the door open up behind them.

"Dinner's ready boys." Misao's joyful voice sang. She turned on her heel and pranced back inside. The men rose up and walked inside where they found Micheal already seated at the table along with his son and daughter. Lori gracefully shuffled around the kitchen with the baby on her hips, and Kaoru was setting the different entrees onto the table. Misao bounced around the room forgetting every now and then that she was three times the size of her normal self and would occasionally have to catch her balance. Sayo say sullenly in the corner reading a book waiting for the festivities to begin. 

Everyone was eventually seated and after blessing the food the couples dug in. The men talked the women giggled every now and then and the children insisted on bouncing up and down in their chairs. All in all a good time was had by all. Soon everyone rode away and Kenshin and Kaoru were left to finish the final cleanup job.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" Kenshin prompted as he finished clearing the table.

"Yes, I suppose."

He tilted his head and looked at her confused. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as he watched her face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired . . .that's all." He knew that tonight was going to be another rough night for her. She had already begun to pale and her she had a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Why don't you go onto bed I'll finish the dishes."

"Ok thanks." He knew he was right in his assumption because of her willingness to comply. 'I just hope it doesn't stay this bad all winter long.' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

December rolled around and soon Kenshin and Kaoru found themselves riding hastily into town upon hearing that Misao was in labor. Kaoru had thrown some clothes in a bag and Kenshin had hitched up the horses lickity split. 

Early that morning Kaoru had been knitting contentedly on the porch and Kenshin had been feeding th cattle when a messanger man galloped up to their house.

(That Morning)

"Is this the home of Kenshin and Kaoru Himura?"

"It is can I help you?" Kenshin asked as he wiped off his hands.

"Yes, This is a message from the Shinomori household Mrs. Shimomori went into labor early this morning and Mr. Shinomori desired that you might come at once. He told me to fetch you at once and to tell you not to delay. Now if you'll excuse me I must ride to the Sagara household." 

With that the man had ridden off at high speed.

Now Kenshin and Kaoru were arriving on the outskirts of town heading toward the Shinomori household. Kaoru hopped down from the wagon as soon as they arrived an glided into the house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hours rolled by as Misao's labor carried on in agony. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Sayo, Tokio, Hajime, and Aoshi all waited anxiously in the parlor. The servants milled around fretfully serving water and crackers to the guests.

Aoshi drummed his fingers impatiently on the wooden coffee table and sighed exasperatedly. Kaoru fidgeted where she was sitting as she patiently tried to concentrate on sewing. Sayo stared un-impressed out the window. Kenshin, Sano, and Hajime played cards trying to remove themselves from the moment.

All of a sudden the doctor walked in. Everyone stood in an instant and stared at the doctor expectantly. "Mr. Shinomori come with me." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sheesh never knew havin a baby was such a big deal." Sano drawled as he laid down two of his cards. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru who happened to be looking at him and smiling. He smiled back and looked down at his hand. 

"Yea, who woulda thought it."

Saito snorted and laid down his hand. "Gen." He said un-amused. Sano glared at him and began to shuffle the cards again. 

"Anyone up for poker?" He said nonchalantly. At that moment Aoshi walked back in. Worry stretched over his normally emotionless features.

"The doctor says they're having some difficulties. It'll be a while longer." Everyone sat still and kept to his own thoughts.

After two more hours the doctor re-entered the room. "Mr. Shinomori . . .the doctor walked over Aoshi and leaned down whispering something in his ear. Aoshi jumped up immediatele and ran out of the room.

Every one remaining stood slowly and looked imploringly at the doctor who was staring after the receding figure of Aoshi. The doctor turned slowly and pasted on a smile and said softly, "I'm afraid that we've had more complications than we expected . . .the baby was a stillborn."

Kaoru cried out in agony as she began to fall to the floor clutching her stomach protectively. Kenshin reached out and drew her up against his chest to keep her from landing on the floor.

Tokio gasped softly and put a slender hand over her mouth. While Saito pulled out a cigarrette and exited the room. Sano slumped down onto the couch and put his face in his hands and Sayo continued to stare unaffected out the window watching the drizzling rain fall from the sky.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After waiting around at the manor for a few hours Kenshin and Kaoru had headed back to the inn that they were staying at for the night. The next morning they returned once again to see Misao and Aoshi.

"Why don't you go on in, Love. I'll go look for the Mayor." Kenshin said as they stood outside the bedroom. Kaoru nodded her head softly and turned the doorknob.

She slowly entered the room. All of the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. It took Kaoru's eyes a couple of seconds to adjust before she saw the pale figure of her friend lying beneath the covers on the bed.

She walked over to the barren chair beside the bed and sat down. She looked over Misao's features. Her eyes were puffy her cheeks sunken in and the once brilliant smile that adorned her lips was drawn into a thin line. Misao continued to lay there apparently unaware of the figure beside her.

Eventually Misao turned her weary eyes on Kaoru's face. Kaoru put out her hand and Misao took it gratefully. Silence passed Kaoru couldn't think of the words that would ease her friend's pain. Were there any? Soon Misao spoke quietly and Kaoru had to stoop her head to catch the words.

"It was a boy . . .we named him Joshua Allen Shinomori. He had his father's nose . . .he was so beautiful . . ." Misao choked over her words as tears began to fill her empty eyes. "Wh-why . . . did he have to die? What did I do wrong? Why couldn't he have lived and I have died?" Misao broke down into a fit of sobs and Kaoru tried to calm the woman as her body wracked in pain.

"It wasn't your fault Misao . . .sometimes things like this happen. We just have to move on."

"How can I move on when every time I look at Aoshi I have this feeling that he wishes I were dead and his son alive. His eyes are so distant now. When he comes to see me he doesn't change face. He's emotionless like a stone wall. He has no feeling or emotion. We had come so far . . .he'd even begun to smile once in a while . . .now . . ." Misao gasped out. 

Kaoru reached out and smoother the hair out of Misao's eyes. Her brow was cold and clammy. "Misao, I don't know what to say . . .I don't know how I can help."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Misao shouted with all of the energy that she had remaining. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! No one can . . ." She faded off turning her head to stare back out of the window.

'I wish Kenshin were here . . .he'd know what to say. All I can do is just sit here like a moron.' Kaoru bit her lip to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't cry here. Not when it would mean causing her friend another breakdown. She sat there helplessly watching her friend struggle inwardly.

After half an hour Kaoru thought Misao had possibly fallen asleep. When she suddenly turned back to her. "Kaoru . . . will you and Himura come to the funeral tomorrow. I-I don't think . . .I can do it alone . . .and I don't think . . .Aoshi wants to be with me very much right now . . .besides he'll need someone there too." Kaoru watched her friend struggle with the last few sentences.

Kaoru barely knew Aoshi Shinomori but she knew he wasn't the type of man that would stop caring just because of a sad misfortune.

"Of course we'll come Misao, but I really don't think Aoshi is mad at you in particular."

Misao shook her head vigorously. "You don't understand . . .I just wish instead of him coming into this room and trying to act like everythings going to be alright that he'd just yell at me. Like one of his employees I'm sure that's how he looks at me anyway. One of his servants to do his bidding, and . . .and I failed my job . . .he should at least be honest with me and tell me how upset and disappointed he is with me and not act like everything's go lucky alright . . ."

"Misao how could he think of you as an employee?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S ALL ANYONE IS TO HIM!" Kaoru watched her friend as she tried to sit up in anger. "I've tried so hard to become more to him than just an asset but to no avail . . .I see how he treats other people and I know I'm nothing more to him than a toy. For once I was going to be able to have a part of him that would be all mine and love me for who I am not what I can give. AND I LOST IT! WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" 

Misao yanked her hand away from Kaoru and rolled over. She sobbed loudly and furiously.

"Misao, he doesn't treat you like other people. I've watched him. I see how he looks at you sometimes . . .just because he doesn't always have time or doesn't know how to behave doesn't mean a thing . . .it just means that he doesn't necessarily know how. Right now both of you are upset with your loss. But together you will both get through it."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY KAORU! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS . . .SO EITHER SHUT UP OR GET OUT!"

Kaoru winced. All she was trying to do was help and she wound up with more problems than she could handle. 'Oh Kenshin, why aren't you here? I need you help.' Her mind cried out. But she knew that she was the only one that could help her friend right now. 'Kenshin's so much better with these types of situations . . .what would he do? Would he leave her to wallow in her own grief?" 

Kaoru continued to sit there until Misao ragged breathing became slow and timed. She leaned over to make sure that Misao was in a deep sleep before getting up from her chair. Her backside ached with pain as she struggled her way to the door. Once she reached it she slipped out of the chamber and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against it for support. 

Then the tears came. Slowly and softly the slid down her cheek. She placed her hand over her mid-section and silently cried for the friend who had lost a hope . . .a hope that would never be replaced. Though time may pass and wounds may mend the loss would always remain what it was . . .a loss . . .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin walked soundlessly away from Kaoru in search of Aoshi. After 20 minutes of searching he resorted to asking a servant. The servant said he would find Aoshi at his office in town. So Kenshin set off on foot after all it was only a few blocks away.

When he arrived at the courthouse he asked directions to Aoshi's office. He meandered through the halls until he came upon an old wooden door with Aoshi'd nameplate on it. He knocked . . .and knocked again . . .but no answer. He reached down and slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. He had to catch his balance immediatley as he ran into a pile of books. 

Upon looking around the room there were papers and documents scattered everywhere. The sunlight trickled in from the window over the main desk but Kenshin didn't see Aoshi anywhere. He cautiously made his way around the debris when he saw a door in the back corner that was slightly ajar. 

He pushed gently on the door and it swung open with a creak. Inside he saw Aoshi sitting in an old chair staring out a window that overlooked the fields that were out back. Aoshi made no movement nor recognized Kenshin's existence. He continued to stare endlessly out into the abyss.

Kenshin walked over beside him and sat down on the unoccupied wooden bench. Then he too stared out the window distracted by his own thoughts. 'If he wants to talk he will . . .but he will make the first move.'

The two sat there for what seemed like ages until Aoshi finally spoke. "Why are you here Himura?"

"Just came to give you company is all." Kenshin said plainly as if they were on a picnic.

"I like my solitude." Aoshi said bluntly never missing a beat.

"Just the same I didn't feel much like sitting by myself while Kaoru visited Misao so I sought out some manly comfort."

"Mrs. Himura is visiting Misao?" Aoshi said now turning to face Kenshin.

"Yes, she wanted to yesterday but couldn't seeing as how the doctor ordered rest." 

"I see . . ."

The sun had begun to set outside and both men sat in a strained silence. "She . . . thinks it's her fault . . ." Aoshi faltered.

"Thinks what's her fault?"

"The baby . . .she thinks it's her fault it didn't make it into this world . . .I tell her it's not . . .but she doesn't listen . . ."

"I talked with Kaoru a little about this last night before going to bed . . .she said that the baby inside her is so much a part of her being . . .that if she lost it . . .it would be like losing a part of herself . . ."

" . . ."

"I guess men could never understand that . . ."

" . . . I wish there was something I could do to ease this . . .pain . . ." Aoshi said hie features for once distraught and confused. "In conferences and business meetings I can fix anything by just rewriting or shredding starting over . . .you can't start over on life . . .you have to take every blow as it comes . . .I'm not used to not being in control."

"If you could do it all over again . . .what would you do different?"

"I don't think I'd do anything different. I still have Misao and that in itself is a blessing . . .the doctor said they were close to losing her too . . .if I had lost her . . ."

Kenshin thought about the realization of what Aoshi had just said . . .of course they had almost lost Misao . . .there had been so many complications . . .her being alive was a miracle in itself.

"She's lost so much life, Himura. He eyes don't glow anymore. Last night on numerous occasions I would hear her in her sleep saying she wanted to die. I don't understand why though . . .I know it was our child, I know the pain is intense, but to not want to live . . .why?"

"I don't know."

"Can Kaoru come by every now and then . . .to try and get Misao back to normal?"

"Of course, Mayor." Aoshi nodded and the men passed the rest of the evening together in silence.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The morning came with a slight drizzle. The funeral procession had been beautiful many had come to pay their respects to the family. People from all around the surrounding village stopped by to add words of encouragement. 

Misao stood next to Kaoru clutching her arm for support as if she would fall beneath her own weight not that there was much left to her after two days of pining away in her room. Aoshi stood erect and by himself next to the grave. Shaking the many hands that were offered to him. Kenshin stood quietly behind the proud man watching him shake hands and offer nods with strained vigilance. 

He was not going to interfere unless it was necessary. Aoshi needed to be left alone to face his problems. As the crowd began to dwindle and the people began leaving the site. Kenshin offered his hand to Aoshi as a final gift of strength and encouragement. Aoshi took the hand with surprise etched over his face, which soon turned to relief.

"Thank you for everything, Himura." Kenshin nodded and went to fetch his wife. When he came over to where she was standing with Misao in tow he took one look into her eyes and knew she was exhausted. 'I need to get her home right now.'

The couple said their final good-byes and left Misao and Aoshi to face the long walk home alone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Upon arriving home Kaoru walked over to the kitchen sink and poured the pitcher of water into the basin. She threw her hands into the cool water and brought it up to her face. Her eyes stung from hours of holding back tears. Her hands shook as she dried her face with the dishtowel.

Kenshin entered the house and saw his wife hunched over the sink. His eyes turned concerned for a moment but he decided it best to leave her alone. He sat down on the worn couch and picked up the old newspaper. He was reading the top headline when he sensed a presence right above him. He looked up into the tearful eyes of Kaoru. 

He immediately set down his paper and stretched out his arms beckoning her to come to him. She crawled up into his lap and buried her face into his chest. HE felt his shirt become wet with her silently shed tears. 

"I-I'm s-so s-scared K-Kenshin." She choked out between sobs.

He understood now. He had wondered what was on her mind on the way home . . . now he knew. He placed his free hand over her rounder tummy. "Shhhh shhhh it's alright now. Everything's gonna be alright."

"B-But what if-"

"Shhhh calm down . . .I'm here." Kaoru's whimpering became still and her ragged breathing slowed. He felt her heart beneath his chest. It was beating slowly and surely. They had both been through a major trauma. 'She just needs rest.' Kenshin thought to himself.

'Everything will be all right in the end.' 'Will it? Can everything go back to normal after all that has passed?' The back of his mind argued. Kenshin shook the thought away. He was too tired to think about this right now. The sound of thunder overhead made Kenshin shiver unconsciously. The foreboding sound of the oncoming storm unnerved him a little, but no matter. He would wade it out just as he had in the past. Only this time he had a helper . . .one that he knew he could count on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Wow! Didn't know I had it in me! I mean I wrote more than I expected. Hope that it wasn't too sad for you guys but all I know is that I'm very happy! I have like a TON of reviews to answer . . .so on with it! Oh and **FREE ALFEJORES FOR EVERYONE! **( alfejores are a special type of Argentine cookie!)

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi-fan- Yea Kenshin's a total sweetheart . . .so cute. Hope that this chappie wasn't too sad for you.

****

Half_Breed_Fox- I made your day??? WOW! That's great! (Does a dance) Hope you liked this chapter even though it's kind of sad.

****

Moonsilver- Yea he's pressed for time . . .*cough* retard *cough* Yea he just might pass out that is unless I bonk him on the head with this club here. Muahahaha! Hope that this chapter didn't make you angry or upset.

****

Koishii Sweet- Yay! I'm back! *sigh* it's hard being away from a story so long but with reviewers like you it's easy to get back into the sync of things! Tell me what you think about this chappie!

****

Mishorou Mie- Wow you finished it that fast . . .eek . . .well I made this one longer my computer said it was 10 pages . . .but now it's longer because of all the reviews I had to do. But the story itself was 10 pages I promise!

****

Me, Myself, and I- I finally got this blasted chapter out . . .stupid computer! It wouldn't let me open the chapter when I first wrote it so I had to rewrite the entire thing! Argh! But it's ok cause it made it longer! Glad I get to keep the magical force field thing! I promise it'll end happy!

****

Ginny-cry- Glad you liked the chapter! Hope that this wasn't too major of a shock to you.

****

Gypsy-chan- Was that your idea??? I want to know what it was! I'm so glad my story is doing well! I had a great time in Argentina thanks! And Kenshin begin a daddy it adorable! Hope that this chapter didn't put anyone into a depression . . .

****

PhoebeOtaku- Yea his accent . . .kinda sad and hilarious at the same time . . .it sure was fun writing it! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Tintin-chan- Aww yay glad you liked the lst chapter it's one of my favorites! Hope that this one was okay. I know it's kinda melancholy and depressing but I still hope it's good! Hope this was a soon enough updating! Thanks for staying with my story you're such an encouragement!

****

Sekai- Yay I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Hope that this chapter didn't make you too sad! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Silver Eyes Bright- hahaha! That's funny! Glad you thought the chapter was cute! Tell me what you think about this new turn of events!

****

Astro-24- Craving? Hmmm good point I'll have to think about that . . .lets see chocolate's not much of an option . . . Thanks for reviewing!

****

Silent Tears of Agony- I don't know . . .is she??? Muahahah! Guess you'll have to wait and see! Like . . you said . . .Oh I'm retarded . . .Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

The Evil Witch- Yay I'm glad you're having a good time now! Glad you liked the chappie. This one adds to the drama as promised. Muahahah!

****

Mirage- (blushes) Aww thanks . . I'm so flattered! I'm glad you're really enjoying my story! Hope that you enjoyed this chappie!

****

Mz.AmberEyes- Well, Kaoru is still having those thoughts . . .it just takes her so blasted long! Anyway glad you liked the last chappie! Hope that this one was ok!

****

AnimeSoul3- So glad you're still sticking with me! Hehe here's some Tylenol for your head! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Chocoberry- Yes she's pregnant . . .YAY! Hope you aren't too sad after this chapter!

****

Allin656- Once again sorry for the shortness of the last chapter but hopefully this one makes up for it! Yea and Kenshin's reaction was really funny to write!

****

Serene Faerie- You're not bad . . .anymore! Yay I'm so glad you reviewed! I just love new reviewers . . .or long time readers not reviewers . . .oh well my head hurts! I'm so glad you like my story! Sorry about the long wait for this chappie!

****

Lazy Lime- Sorry about the sweetness but it has to be this way for now . . .as you can see this chapter was sort of sad . . .at least I'm depressed that I wrote it. Don't worry too much about Sano and Megumi everything will work out in time . . .muahahahah! As for Kaoru's family . . .PATIENCE! Lol! I promise things are coming slowly but surely! Thanks for all of the ideas . . .who knows I may just use one of them! Keep em coming! So glad you love my story! Hope this was an okay chappie!

Lanse- Yea it was really hard getting the message across to the readers. . .but I think things like that aren't an overnight fling . . .more like a slow oncoming . . .so that's what I went for! Hope that this chapter didn't depress you or anything I'm not sure how much you're into Aoshi/Misao pairings . . .I'm not really . . .because Misao's annoying if you ask my opinion . . .but no one did . . .I just feel sorry for the baby I knocked off you know what I mean???

****

Augi- Very soon my dear very soon . . .well not soon in time frame of the story but in chapterwise soon . . .do you understand what I just said??? I DON'T! *sigh * I need a brain. Hope that this chapter didn't make you too sad.

****

Sequel x Kira Yamato- Whew that took a while to update sorry about that! I'm so gload you liked the new events of the last chapter . . .sorry if this one made you unhappy . . .but as I tell everyone else I'm a hopeless romantic who loves happy endings so that's what you'll get! Lol! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Lily of the Shadow- Thanks for the ducktape I'm sure I'll need it to keep my brain together! Man I'm so packed with schoolwork . . .anyway hope that this wasn't too long of a wait for the chapter! Glad you liked the last one! Guess I'll see ya next review!

****

Peridot- Wow you've been following my story??? *blushes* aww that's great! I'm so glad you finally reviewed . . .I love hearing from new folks! Sorry that it took so long for the update . . STUPID COMPUTER! Anyway let me know what you think of this chappie!

****

Kenshinobsession- That's true . . .I'll try to think of another way then . . .Glad you enjoyed the last chappie hope you're not a major Aoshi/Misao fan because I just made them very very sad . . .anyways see ya!

****

Makenshi'-girl- Yep she's pregnant . . .I can't wait to write the chapter when the baby arrives . . .hehe good times! Hope that this was an interesting turn of events for everyone!

****

Basballfreak202- I do that with stories all the TIME! I avoid them like the plague . . .I'm SO SO SO glad you decided to check this one out though. What made you change your mind? Anyway I'm glad you like it! Heh and as for Sano . . .patience is a virtue . . .muahahahah! I'm evil!

****

Darky- Yay she loves me . . .(not like that) Lol! Yep I updated once again! What do you think?

****

Chibi Binasu-chan- So glad you are liking my story! I'm really enjoying yours! Yes there will be Sano/ Meg . . .later . . .mush later . . . Yea and my stupid Microsoft Word . . it sometimes DOESN'T underline things when I do that and I brouse right over it. So sorry if it's annoying . . .I know COnstant SPelling mistakes usually annoy me. (hehe just kidding) Thanks for pointing it out! *wink* Wrongly . . .ahahahah! That's funny! (wipes a tear from her eye) Anyway let me know what you think of this chappie!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Made it . . . wow you guys sure are an encouragement. But as for my computer yea definitely wrote this chapter Sunday then bloop my computer says sorry you cannot acess this file and I was like . . .OH YES I CAN! In the end I re-wrote the entire chapter but it's okay cause it's better than before. Anyway that's all for now! Let me know what you think about this chappie! So please REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	22. New Surprises

****

Howdy! Thanks to the suggestion of one of my reviewers Tintin-chan we're having a party to celebrate having more than 300 reviews! YAY for us. (Hands out cake, ice cream, party hats, noisemakers, and balloons.) So enjoy munching on your cake as you read this chappie. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Hopefully things will pick up again! On with it!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

****

Chapter 22: New Surprises

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kaoru often visited Misao two to three times a week after the incident, but as the cold winter months faded away into spring, Kaoru found herself less and less able to make the trip. Her tiny waist had tripled in size and she often found herself having the strong desire to eat constantly and to nap every chance she got. Kenshin would often walk into the house in the evening just to find her sound asleep with a clothesbasket of mending to do sitting beside her. 

She felt bad about falling asleep with work to be done but Kenshin had never complained for a minute. He was always hard at work with the new addition to the house. The framework had been laid and Sano had come over a couple of times to help put up the walls. The days became longer and hotter as the summer months approached and Kaoru became more and more restless with anticipation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The month was February and Kaoru was awkwardly trying to hang the laundry up on the wire outside the house when she heard the soft trotting of a team coming up the road. She hobbled around the house only to see Megumi atop of a buggy the reins held taught in her hands. Kaoru took one look at her face and her stomach sunk. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Matthew is dead." The words were like a splash of ice water on Kaoru face. They had been spoken with such emotionless uncaring sympathy that Kaoru found herself unable to utter a word. "The stupid idiot got himself killed in a brawl up in Nebraska."

"Wh-when did this happen?" Kaoru whispered.

"I just got word yesterday evening. The county sheriff sent me word by telegram. I leave tonight."

"Wh-when will you be back."

Megumi smirked to herself. "I don't know. Maybe never." She looked impassively at the wall. "I don't plan on being back any time soon. There's no reason for me to stay. You see being female I'll hardly make enough money to live on. I suppose I can still continue to be a doctor though. I'll probably travel around just as Matthew did. Maybe even to the same patients."

"How did he get into a brawl?"

"Who knows. That man was such a dimwit at times. I think what probably happened is that he was partying a little too hard and exchanged some not so pleasant words with the town bully. With me elsewhere he had no one to get him out of trouble, so he paid for it with his life."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Sure. I found him in saloons all of the time. Even had to go in and drag him out a couple of times."

"You went into a saloon!?!"

Megumi just nodded and continued to stare at the wall.

"B-but saloons are for . . ."

"I know that Kaoru I wasn't in there long usually. I've even had to treat patients in saloons. It's not that big of a deal anymore."

Kaoru felt numb. Her friend had become so callused to everything she didn't know what to do. Megumi's once expressive attitude had been silenced with work and duty. The man that she had once looked forward to spending days of happiness with had deserted her and left her without any consolation. 

Megumi stood suddenly and Kaoru with her. "I have to go now."

"Wait! You just got here."

"Really, Kaoru, I can't delay any longer. I need to move on with my life."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't really know."

"Will you come back when I'm due?" Kaoru asked as a final attemp to save Megumi from becoming consumed with her work.

Megumi paused and looked into Kaoru's watery eyes. She sighed, "I suppose I can do that for a friend."

Kaoru tried to smile but it never reached her eyes. Megumi hugged her brusquely and awkwardly as she turned to leave. Never in her life had Kaoru been so dumbfounded. The woman she had grown to admire for her strength and commitment was now beginning to walk out of her life forever.

She watched as Megumi glided down the front porch steps out to her awaiting buggy. In a matter of moments Megumi had slipped through Kaoru's fingers. There was nothing she could do that would bring her back. She stood there helplessly staring into the dusk.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After Megumi had left. Little had changed in the tiny town. No one seemed to notice or care that one of its greatest contributors was gone. As the days passed February turned into March and March into April. 

When April rolled around it was at that time Misao began to come visit Kaoru usually bringing a new quilt or outfit for the new-coming arrival. Kaoru and Misao would often sit and talk for hours. Misao would act excited and joyful but beneath the sparkle in her eye Kaoru often caught the glint of sadness and regret. As the expected occasion drew closer Kaoru would often catch Misao tearing up and staring out the window in deep thought.

Eventually Kenshin forbid Kaoru to leave the house. Kaoru's sickness did not only confine itself to the nights now. It had come back with a vengeance and Kaoru would find herself mainly sitting in one position all day just waiting for the next upheaval. Kenshin began to grow worried as the final days of April passed away. The long awaited month had arrived and the baby was expected to arrive any day now. Kenshin was plagued with visions of supposed complications, and Kaoru throwing up every hour didn't help ease his worries. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kenshin was finishing up the sanding on the brand new crib he had made when Kaoru entered the barn.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think you need to send for Megumi."

Kenshin turned and looked at her confused. "What?"

"I said . . .I think you need to send for Megumi."

"You don't mean?" Kaoru nodded. Kenshin jumped up and ran over to her grabbing her shoulders lightly.

"Do you feel alright? You need to go lie down. Is there any pain? I need to get a doctor."

"Kenshin." Kaoru said calmly. "Megumi is a doctor. Go into town and send a telegram."

"Town. Telegram. RIGHT!" Kenshin said as he rushed past her. "Wait! What about you?"

"What about me? I'll be just fine. I'm going to go lie down now until you get back. Okay?"

Kenshin nodded his head vigorously and took off. "KENSHIN!" Kaoru called out.

He turned. "You need you horse."

"Oh right. Almost forgot." She watched him run into the barn like a mad man, and she sighed and shook her head.

'This is going to be interesting.' She grabbed her stomach as she felt the first labor pain wash over her. She stood there trying to steady her breathing. 'I really need to get inside.' She thought as she made her way across the yard towards the house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As soon as Megumi had gotten word she had immediately left the town she was staying in. 'It's fortunate that I was so close.' She thought to herself as her carriage sped down the road. 'You dimwit you made sure you would be close when the call arrived. You're not as unconcerned as you make yourself to be.' Her mind argued. She shook her head. 

'No, I really am not concerned. Kaoru is just a girl I met on a boat. Yes, maybe we had some good times and maybe we could even have been called friends but things are different now.' 'How so? You seem to me that you're pretty eager to get back to that household. You feel warm and secure there. So don't act like you don't have feelings for that family's friendship 'cause I'm not buying it.'

Megumi found herself arguing with her mind more and more often on this topic. Yes they had been friends. But she was a strong woman and she didn't need anyone's help. She could make ends meet on her own. 'What about all those times when you sit in a chair all alone at the end of the day reminiscing about past times.'

'I don't need anyone . . . "So just shut up and go AWAY!" She shouted out loud into the wind blowing past her face. "I don't need anyone . . ." she repeated softly to herself. 'I guess only time will tell.' The back of her mind said as it slowly faded away once again.

****

########################################################################

Ok I know this chapter was short. But I fell just awful that I haven't updated in a while. School has been so hard. And my work is driving me crazy. I'm determined to finish this story before I go on my cruise, which is coming up very soon. I have about three more weeks. Hopefully if I stay dedicated it can be accomplished. You'll just have to keep your fingers crossed. Anyway on to my reviewers!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Shiomei- (bows up and down for ten minutes) I am so sorry. My stupid review alert system stopped working right when you sent your review for the last chapter so I didn't get it until after I posted chapter 21. Then I was going to re-up it and answer your review but guess what? You had already reviewed chap21 like the faithful reviewer you are! So I missed it entirely . . .I am so sorry. I really feel bad. Your reviews are some of the favorites I enjoy reading. Anyway as for instant messenger I have AOL my IM name is ThejagRrules kinda corny huh? Anyway thanks for both of your reviews I only wish that my stupid review alert system would quit messing up. (Starts to pull out all the hair on her head.) I feel better now. Hope you like this chapter even though it's short.

****

Kakashi-fan- Yea that was a trying time . . .anyway it's time for things to liven up a bit around the Himura household! YAY!

****

Mz.AmberEyes- Yes poor poor Misao. I hate Sayo . . .can't wait to . . .dispose of her . . . muahahaha!

****

Baseballfreak202- I agree stupid Sayo! I love Sano . . .but its Kenshin's time to enter into the world of fatherhood don't you think? 

****

Kenshinobsession- Yea that was a sad chappie and this one's not too upbeat itself except for the end . . .it was so short . . .but I really have only a bit of time to write so I write when I can. Sorry bout the long wait.

****

Lazy Lime- Glad you l-o-v-e my story! Hehe that makes me happy! Yea, well now Megumi has some of her own problems to work out. So I wonder what you think about that? Anyway the time has come for Kaoru and Kenshin to enter into the wonderful world of parenthood . . .yay!

Moonsilver- Yea I know. . .I give every single character something to work out don't I? Kinda annoying if you think about it . . .I'm so evil! Now it's Megumi's turn! So all we come out with is a BIG MESS!

****

Koishii Sweet- Yay I'm back . . .and struggling . . .but not giving up. Hopefully this chapter will give me a boost . . .sorry it was short but it's all I could do for now. Hope you enjoyed it!

****

Cybele- Oh yay! Another reviewer! That makes me happy! You've been following my story? Wow! That's great! Anyway I wonder what you think about the new situation with Megumi and about the baby that's on the way. Hmmm I'm so glad you reviewed I'll look forward to reading more of them!

Me, Myself, and I- Oooo . . .shopping! Seeing the arch! I went up the arch one time . . . it was fun. I was goingt o the Southern Baptist Convention with my family. It was pretty fun. What church do you attend? You all things work together for good for those who believe in Him. I've often found many verses quoted that leave things like that out . . .pretty sad. Hope that this wasn't too short!

Lily of the Shadow- Yay a coupon. Mmm that sure was good eating. I ate there . . .2 minutes ago . . .kind of . . .in my mind. . . anyway wonder what you think of this chappie!

****

Gypsy-chan- Yea kind of unexpected and I like doing things like that. Misao will have a hard time around Kaoru and it will be pretty strained. But like I said I'm a big fan of fairy tales and I like happy endings so everything will end up alright.

****

Tintin-chan- So much for updating sooner huh? Here are some extra empanadas I had. Yay party! Thanks for all of the supplies! That last chapter was sad wasn't it? Now Megumi's going to have some problems too.

Half-breed-demon-fox- I know it was really sad. Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Chocoberry- heheh who said anything about Kenji?? (ducks beneath flying vegetables) IT WAS A JOKE! I PROMISE! He'll make it HE'LL MAKE IT!

****

Ochanoko- Sorry about the long wait for an update! Ooo that rhymes . . .just say it out loud . . .long wait update . . .dod odo od . . yea . . .that's my song . . .man something is definitely wrong with me.

****

Mirage- Yes poor Misao and now poor Megumi . . .man all of my characters are just struggling aren't they?

****

Allin656- Oh . . .yea sadness . . .man my story is looking bleak except for the fact the baby's about to arrive! Yay! Hmmm as for your question ummm wasn't planning on having Shoshio or Enishi in my story but you know characters have a way of butting themselves in so maybe . . .

****

AnimeSoul3- munches loudly on cookies . . .these are REALLY GOOD! A boy huh??? I'll see what I can do . . . lol

****

Ginny-cry- I loved the empanadas. I had Chicken, ham and cheese, and beef. All were very good! Sorry ou had a heart attack. Here's an apple. I don't know if you like apples . . .but here's one anyway . . .lol.

****

Hioga-chan- Yes my entire story is like a big mess. You've got a bunch of people with endless amounts of problems . . .and there are only more to come so passengers just buckle your seatbelts please!

****

Catnip- So glad you like where things are going. Sorry about another extremely long update but I went through a time of minor writer's block. Hopefully now it's completely gone!

Mishorou Mie- Good! Glad you loved it! 

Lanse- I know it was very depressing for me. I think that's why it took so long to update that and I had minor writers block . . .argh. Glad you enjoyed it though!

****

Chibi Binasu-chan- Oooh you have contacts? That's cool. A lot of friends I have like contacts a lot better than glasses as for me I have neither so I don't really count in my preference. You're thirteen? That's cool my bro is 13 also!

****

Darky- Yes very sad. Sry bout that long wait for the update.

****

PhoebeOtaku- Kaoru's family back home . . .she HAS A FAMILY? Why wasn't I aware of this? Just kidding just kidding . . .lol. Well you'll just have to wait on that one. As you can tell I have enough problems for them as it is! More will come muahahaha!

****

The Evil Witch- I'm so glad you had a good time in NZ. Don't cry. Maybe one day we will travel to New Zealand together . . . (dreams) maybe not. Sorry bout the long wait.

****

Sequel x Kira Yamato- Sorry that last chapter shocked you. This one probably put you in a tizzy as well. Hope you all enjoyed the cake!

****

Animemistress419- Yes they need to have a good sit down and talk. Now Megumi's got problems and Kenshin and Kaoru are about to have their lives changed forever . . .adds some new horizons to the story doesn't it?

Makenshi'-girl- I do try to keep them pretty seep. If they're not then the story is easy to predict. What do you think of Megumi's new trial? Ahh the next chapter should be fun.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There we go. Hope you all enjoyed the party! Until next time this is you captain saying "when the seatbelt light is on keep you belt buckled. Remember to keep your stuff out of the aisle and enjoy the ride!" So now that we're ready. REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	23. A Bright Beginning

****

Hidee hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I don't have much to say, so enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouin Kenshin . . .I wouldn't be writing fanfictions now would I?

****

Chapter 23: A Bright Beginning

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kenshin paced nervously outside of the bedroom door. Megumi having banished him moments earlier because he was being 'an annoying expectant father.' 

"I am not being an annoying expectant father." Kenshin muttered under his breath as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He paced some more then walked over to the door and placed his ear against it. Inside the room he could hear Kaoru's strained breathing and Megumi's shuffling feet.

Seconds later he found himself on his face. Megumi had opened the door to ask him to boil some water when she saw him staring dazedly up at her. She sighed aggrivatedly (A/N I think I invented that word . . .o well) and stepped over him. Kenshin slowly sat up and watched as Megumi dug around in the kitchen cabinets for some pots. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look in the room where his wife was laying.

He walked over to her side and brushed the sweaty bangs from her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" He whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"Just peachy Kenshin." He mentally smacked himself. What was he thinking of course she didn't feel good. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He thought over and over. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

"I'm sorry, dumb question." She smiled weakly and began to groan. Kenshin's heart ached. This was what had driven him crazy before. 

Megumi walked back in the room and put her hands on her hips. "I thought I said that you needed to stay out. You're upsetting her."

"I am not upsetting her!" Kenshin hissed.

Megumi walked over and grabbed his arm. "Yes, you are now come on. Come on!" She beckoned him out of the room again. "I promise I'll call you when it's time but for now you're only going to upset her because you're upset. And I don't need to have to treat a shock victim ok? So stay out here until I call you. It will be another hour at least. Go outside and try to amuse yourself ok?" With that Megumi closed the door and locked it.

Kenshin was boiling. 'HOW DARE THAT IMPUDENT DOCTOR TELL ME WHAT TO DO. Kaoru's MY WIFE!' He began to pace again outside the door. All the while thinking, 'stupid doctor, stupid doctor, STUPID DOCTOR!' 

He carried on in this manner for about and hour and a half. By then he had resorted to sitting on the couch drumming his fingers on the table. Just then the bedroom door opened. He looked up.

"Kenshin it's time." Kenshin was in the room in a matter of milliseconds.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Kenshin stared down at the whimpering bundle that his wife now gently cradled in her arms. Kaoru looked up at him. "Kenshin, do you want to hold him?" Kenshin nodded and reached down and picked up his son.

He stared down into the piercing blue eyes that resembled Kaoru's and the tiny face that stretched into a yawn. "Kenji . . .Himura." He whispered. He smiled down at Kaoru his eyes just glowing with pride. "I love you." She just looked at him, sighed and closed her eyes.

Megumi knelt down by her bag and gathered her tools together listening as the new parents cooed over their new baby. 'I once dreamed of doing that with a man.' She thought painfully. Tears stung her eyes but she swallowed them back. Her pride was too great. She would not admit to pain. She stood and looked over at Kaoru.

"I think I'll head out now."

Kaoru looked at her confused. Then nodded her head. "Thank you for coming Megumi. You are always welcome here." Megumi nodded curtly and picked up her bag. "I'm sure the whole town will be here within the hour to congratulate you both. SO let me be the first. Congratulations you've got quite a gift there."

"We know." Kenshin said with a smile. "We'll be sure to take care of it." Megumi forced a smile in return then turned to leave the house forever.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Sano galloped down the road fuming. 'I told her we needed to go over to Kenshin's because the baby is coming. Now I probably missed it, all because of her. Why does she have to be so difficult? I've given her everything and she refuses to be content. Why can't I make her happy?' His thoughts plagued him as he road furiously on.

'I wanted to be there so badly when the baby came . . .now I've lost all possibility of ever being there.' He swallowed hard. Fighting back the threatening rage that consumed his being. The house came into view and he dismounted leaving his horse freestanding he climbed the five front steps in two.

He swung the door open and blindly rushed into the room. Not watching where he was going he felt himself collide with something. He reached out and caught whatever it was from falling. He looked down for a split second and met glittering blue eyes. "Sorry . . ." He muttered and released the woman's shoulders. The woman nodded and continued on her way. His thoughts immediately turned to Kenshin.

He looked back towards the bedroom and saw Kenshin leaning against the doorframe watching him. "I was wondering when you'd get here." He chuckled. Sano chuckled back and walked over to him.

"Sorry, I got . . .held up." Kenshin glanced over his shoulder and looked like he was about to ask a question then appeared to dismiss it. Sano tilted his head and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." 'Better not ask about Sayo. Looks like he's not having a good day.' He smiled up at Sano. Sano grinned back waiting expectantly. Kenshin just stood there dumbly for a couple of minutes and Sano finally lost his patience.

"So where's the little squirt?" Kesnhin howled with laughter.

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

"Make you happy?"

"A little. Come on in."

Kenshin led him into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside Kaoru. Kaoru smiled up at Sano. "Kenji," She whispered. "Want to meet your Uncle Sano?" She asked sweetly. Sano smiled embarrassed a little and walked slowly over to the bedside. He looked down at the tiny lump that rested happily beside Kaoru.

"It's a boy?" He asked cautiously. Kenshin chuckled.

"Yes."

"Would you like to hold him Sano?" Kaoru asked curiously watching as his eyes shine with utter delight. 

"Can I?" 

"Mmm Hmmm." 

Sano reached down and carefully lifted the baby into his arms. He held him gently. Afraid it would break. He stared down into the infant's chubby face and grinned widely at Kenshin. "Looks just like you Kenshin! 'Cept he has the Missy's eyes. Don't you little man?" Sano cooed. 

Kenshin held back his laughter as he watched his tall friend talk to the baby. Kaoru smiled and reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her confused. 

"Kenshin?" 

"Hmmm?"

"You need to finish Kenji's crib. He's going to need a place to sleep tonight after everyone's through seeing him." Kenshin about fell over. His wife had just delivered a baby and she still had her head on her shoulders.

"Don't look at me like that." She rebuked. "He's going to be tired. So get his bed done. I assume Aoshi and Misao will be here soon. So get busy. Oh and turn the oven on. I have a casserole pre-made in the freezer. Everyone can eat that for dinner.

Kenshin obediently got up and did his 'chores.' He shook his head bewilderedly and shrugged his shoulders. 'That's my Kaoru.'

*** * * * * * * * 6 Months Later * * * * * * * * * * **

Misao sat curled up in a ball on the window seat in the parlor of her house. She stared out at the drizzling rain as the pellets ran down the windowpane. She sighed painfully and thought about the recent events.

She and Aoshi had gone to visit the Himuras to see the new baby. It had been a baby boy. She had talked happily with Kaoru several times of how adorable the baby was, how sweet the baby was, how much she loved the baby. Yet deep in her soul every time she went to visit Kaoru she felt a piece of her slip away into nothingness. 

She had been cheated in life. When she saw Kaoru and Kenshin so happy all she could see in her mind's eye was her and Aoshi doing the same thing but with their baby. She hated wishing evil upon other people but at the same time . . .how could she truly be happy for them when it was supposed to be her joy first?

Tears welled up in her eyes and she clamped them shut. She was tired of sitting around being pathetic. She was tired of crying and mourning her loss. Why should she suffer when everyone else seemed to be so happy. Why had Kenji's birth gone so well? Why hadn't Kaoru had complications . . .was it because she herself was defective. 

She had been told so many times that it wasn't her fault. When deep down inside she continued playing her entire pregnancy over and over again. Trying to find out what she could have done differently. Lori had often come over to comfort her and tell her stories when she too had lost a child. 'I understand . . .but why did it have to be this one?' her heart cried out.

Deep down she knew that the pain would still have been there even if it had been her 20th child. 'Why can't I get over myself.' Aoshi had begun to seem perfectly fine after about 4 weeks of seeing the Himura's new baby. He seemed to have a new peace about him. 'Why? How can Aoshi just sit there and look at their baby and not want to just wring it's neck for causing so much inner pain!' She looked down at her tiny hands. She didn't want Kenji to die . . .she just wanted to stop hurting everytime she looked at him.

'Kaoru knows I feel this way. I see her look at me so confused and helpless like she doesn't know what to do. Then she puts Kenji down for a nap or takes him outside to see Kenshin. How can she read me.' Misao hated being read so easily. Her one goal over the past almost year had been to be able to keep her emotions locked up. Not let anyone in. Yet Kaoru read her like a book. Misao clenched her fists. She wasn't going to take this she didn't have to.

The tears began to seep from her eyelids and stream down her face. She rested her forehead against the cold windowpane and tried to keep from sobbing. "Why . . .why did you have to die . . .Joshua." She murmured. A question that had been burned into her soul one that would go unanswered until the day she died.

She sat there consumed in her thoughts when a hand on her shoulder woke her. She turned quickly and stared into the eyes of her husband. He didn't say a word. He just scooted her body forward and slid onto the seat behind her. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. She stiffened. 'WHAT IS HE DOING?' Her mind screamed. She frantically sought for the answer. She had been trying to avoid any sort of eye or physical contact ever since it had happened and now he had caught her vulnerable.

She just sat there in silence feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her. His arms rested comfortably around her middle, not restraining yet firm. She waited. 'What is he up to?' 

Silence passed on and time seemed to stop. The two just sat there. Misao ready to bolt and Aoshi just resting his head against the wall confortably.

"Misao . . ." It was spoken so gently and yet firmly. Misao wanted to run, but to where could she excape from him? "Misao, we need to talk." That was it she was out of there. 

She tried to wriggle out of his arms and run from the room only to feel the once light grip tighten and pull her harder against him. "Misao . . .I said we need to talk . . ."

She was dying, 'Can't he see I don't want to?' She screamed mentally as she struggled to get away. Aoshi just sat there like a block, firm and unbending.

Eventually drained of all her strength Misao resorted to settling down and just listening. Aoshi took a deep breath and began again.

"Misao, why are you killing yourself?" She caught her breath. 'Killing myself?' He mind tried to register what he meant.

"Your grieving is getting you nowhere. It's been almost a year. Let it go." He spoke calmly and deliberately. Hoping that she would hear him out before she tried to reason with him.

'LET IT GO? HE SEEN ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH AND HE WANTS ME TO LET IT GO?' She was furious. What was he talking about?

"I know that you have so much pain locked up inside of you. Everything was fine at the beginning. It was okay then to not talk to me, it was okay then for me to let you grieve silently . . .but now it's not okay. There should have been a time where we talked. Where we let each other in, it is my fault that we didn't. Had I done this earlier, it would have been easier. Forgive me."

'F-forgive him?' She was dumbfounded.

"I should have taken the first step. If it weren't for my stupid ego I would have. I didn't want to seem weak and feeble. Though . . . this about proves it. I should have been the one to take the initiative. I shouldn't have wanted you to come crawling to me. You are a strong woman Misao . . .and I love you deeply. You've dealt better with the situation than any woman I know. But it's time to give it up . . .it's time that we move on . . .not separately . . .but together as husband and wife."

She couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't ready yet. Not yet, she wouldn't give in! She whirled around and pounded her fists into his chest.

"He was MY BABY! How can you expect me to just forget about him. You're so dense. How could you possibly understand. You think you understand everything about me don't you? You think that you can read me don't you? Well, I've got some news for you BUSTER you CAN'T NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! How can you possibly understand when you were NOT the one carrying him for nine months? How can you possib;y understand what it feels like to lose a part of your HEART?"

"I CAN UNDERSTAND!" Aoshi said raising his voice as he placed his hands firmly on her shaking shoulders. "I can understand because that's what has been happening to me for the last year! I know what it feels like to lose a part of your heart because every day since we lost the baby you've been slipping away from me. Piece by piece you've fallen apart. I would wake up every day with a completely different woman than the one I thought I knew. The Misao I loved and still love has vanished before me, but I know that somewhere deep down she's still there. She's only confused and frightened." He watched her tremble beneath his grip and he pulled her against him tenderly. 

"I'm not a vocal man Misao, and I don't mean to come across distanced and unconcerned. I am very much concerned. I only want to woman I know and love to return to me and let us start over."

Misao broke. She began to uncontrollably sob into his chest. She whimpered and cried and Aoshi just sat there and rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't want to forget my baby Aoshi." She choked out. 

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to give up your grief the only people you're hurting is yourself, your friends and me."

She quivered in his arms. Her sobs quieted down and Aoshi could once again hear the gentle patter of the rain outside. "Will you come back to me, my Misao?"

Misao was quiet. She was having a war inside her body. Part of her wanting to just go back to normalcy the other half wanting to go to her grave filled with anger and hate.

"I-I can t-try." She whispered.

He smiled and sighed in relief. "That's all I ask."

Misao felt a great weight suddenly give way from her shoulders. For the first time in a long time she felt content. She was content to be in the arms of the man she loved. She was content to try and rebuild with him. He loved her. He had never said it . . .yes, at times it had been implied but never spoken. She had the sudden urge to giggle though she could hardly remember how. 

Aoshi felt her chest rumble beneath him and he looked down into her eyes questioningly. She grinned mischievously up at him. "I knew that I'd get you trained eventually. Took long enough, though. You actually had an entire conversation. I'm impressed."

Aoshi looked down at her seducingly( A/N Umm don't think this is in the dictionary either, either that or I spelled it REALLY wrong). "Don't tell me this was all part of your grand plan." He said huskily. Misao rebounded. This was not the Aoshi she was used to. The other one would just walk away. This one was actually challenging her.

She giggled nervously. "Actually, no . . ." He chuckled and she looked up at him.

"I'm going to have to get you back into shape. You're no fun to taunt when you're out of practice."

"Out of practice huh?" He smiled evilly and bent down to brush his lips against hers.

"Don't scare me like that again. Understand?" He said it playfully but Misao knew that those words were saying more than what they appeared on the surface. She licked her lips unconsciously and Aoshi grinned even wider. "Been a while hasn't it?" 

She just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked at her expectantly. "Yep, but lets take it slow . . .okay?"

"Whatever you say." Aoshi said before encasing her mouth with his.

****

########################################################################

Woo hoo! Another chapter down the drain. I actually came up with this one last night and wrote it in my head. Yay! Okay on to my reviewers! Oh and if I missed anyone sorry. My review alert system has been messing up!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Half-Breed-Demon-fox- Sorry bout the cliffy but I updated soon right?

****

Koishii Sweet- Okay sorry the last one was short. But this one's way longer than the last one!

****

Kakashi-fan- O hoo I am so evil. They just passed each other did you see it? HAHAHA! That was great. He didn't even hardly day 2 words to her . . .he didn't he said only one . . . hahahah! That's great! Glad you liked the cake!

****

Mz.AmberEyes- So glad you loved it. Hope you liked this one!

****

Lazy Lime- Didn't you just LOVE how they 'missed' each other? I think it's hilarious . . . and at the same time. . .WHAT WAS I THINKING? I'm an idiot . . .an evil idiot though!

****

Lily of the Shadow- Ooo airline ticket . . . NICE! Hope you like all of the events in this chapter!

****

Me, Myself, and I- That's cool. I go to First Baptist Woodstock! No, I'm not rich. I went to Argentina on a mission trip and raised support money. My parents are going on the cruise for their 20th anniversary and are taking my brother and I! Isn't that great? And too bad for Sano and Megumi because . . .she's GONE! Bwahahaha! Ha . . .

****

Ginny-cry- Glad you liked it!

****

Allin656- We finally have some progress with the situation! YAY! Thanks for reviewing hope you liked this chapter!

****

Tintin-chan- Well, you ARE LOVED! Yay! Well I'm really working on getting it done . . .at least am a little more than halfway there I think . . .

****

Crimson Kaoru- Awww, sniff, thanks! You're so sweet! Thanks for the review!

****

Ochanoko- Ahh hope that answers some of your questions. Heheheh. As for Megumi who knows if she'll make it . . .bwahahah!

****

Animemistress419- Yea problems, problems, problems at least I got some of them solved right?

****

Goth~Korn~Luvr- Yep, I hate Sayo! Mmmm, chocolate. If I had some extra chocolate I'd give it to you . . .but I already ate mine. You're not a freak . . .well at least not to me . . . people think I'm a freak so we can stick together! Glad you're liking my story!

****

Phoebe Otaku- Ooo hoo that . . errm well I really don't know wither. I just know you asked about Kaoru's family back home and I was sort of in a weird mood and that's what came out . . .sorry bout that one. Lol! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

Strawberry Sweetness Angel- Oooo ok! Cool! Anyway glad you liked the last chapter! Hope that this one makes you happy!

****

Sequel x Kira Yamato- Ohh good shocking is good! That's good . . .lol! Anyway hope that you liked this chapter! I'm really trying to finish up this story . . .it's killing me . . .I'm so close and yet . . .so far. (knew that was coming didn't you?) Thanks for reviewing!

****

The Evil Witch- ohohohoh . . .a certain someone eh? Ohohohoh. And who might that certain someone be? Anyway hope you liked this chapter! Lol!

****

Mishorou Mie- So glad I can please you! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

AnimeSoul3- Heheh hope you got some sleep! Ooooh! Coffee! I definitely used it! As you can see! I mean I got this whole chapter written in my head last night! Lol! And Booh to testing!

****

Gypsy-chan- Lol! That's funny!Yep Matthew is dead and Sayo is still kickin'! Heh and as for the hint . . .sorry to dash your hopes and dreams . . .Just couldn't resist having them practically 'miss' each other. Hope you liked this chappie!

****

Lanse- I think my review alert is messed up again. I'm lucky I even got to answer your review. I was looking on ff.net to check one more time and there was your review . . . and no alert! Argh! Anger! Anyway I'm good now and Kenshin was cute wasn't he?

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's all for now, I'm very anxious to see what my reviewers think about this cahpter and Sano and Megumi and Kenji and 

Grammar Teacher: Ahem!

What do you want I'm terying to close out this chapter!

Grammar Teacher: It is very EAGER not Anxious. 

Ummm ok . . .whatever. Stupid grammar. Guess I better go now. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to REVIEW!

~Kairi7~

P.S. Um I don't really know how Kenji is supposed to look but in my fic he looks just like Kenshin but with Kaoru's eyes!


	24. A Pebble

****

Ohhh um hey guys! (stares nervously at the weapons the reviewers are holding) Long time no see . . .heh heh . . .(clears throat) I am here to announce that I'm am extrememly sorry about the long wait . . .I feel just horrible about it. I had MAJOR writers block but thanks to Lanse! I was able to overcome it! Anyway this chapter was really hard to write because I lot of time has passed from the last chapter. It may be a little confusing but I'll try to answer any questions you have. The story should pick up in the coming chapters. This one is more of a prep chapter if you know what I mean. Anyway, I think that's it. On to the chapter!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own it . . .

Chapter 24: A Pebble

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ Filler ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

It has been two years since Kenji was born. Within this time Misao had become pregnant and given birth to twins. Two daughters named Katrin and Selphie. The most recent past year there was a drought and Kenshin's and Sano's crops had suffered greatly leaving both families struggling to make ends meet. 

Even though times had been hard the tiny town had all pitched in to help the struggling farmers from around the county. Now with the approaching new season the town has slipped back into the cozy, peaceful environment it once was. But like a lake when a pebble is thrown into it, the now tightly knit bonds of family and friendship would be pushed to the limits and possibly carried away with the ripples. 

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

The front door opened and Kenshin walked in with a sheen of sweat already covering his body. Kaoru turned and smiled at him as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning early bird. You look like you've been up for a while." Kaoru said as she set the plate of food down in front of him.

"I have. I've already gotten the cattle to a new pasture. It should help with the grazing. I think that we're going to have a couple of new calves on the way."

"In more than one way." Kaoru said quietly.

"What did you say Love?"

"Oh nothing." Kaoru turned back to washing the dishes.

"Yes sir it looks like we're going to have a good harvest this year. What do you think of that little man?" Kenshin smiled at Kenji who was sitting across from him munching on a piece of toast. Kenji grinned back then continued to eat away at the bread.

Kenshin lifted his fork to his mouth then stopped. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Hmm? Oh no. I really don't need to be putting on too much extra weight right now."

"Extra weight? You already eat like a bird. You couldn't possibly put on extra weight that way."

"There's more than one way." Kaoru said nonchalantly. 

"Well if there is I'd sure like to know what-" Kenshin stopped mid-bite and stared at the back of Kaoru's head. She turned slowly to the side and eyed him curiously. He nodded his head once very slowly.

"Yes." She whispered with a slight nod. He was up from the table in a flash and had cupped her face with his hands. 

"Really?"

"Are you happy?" She giggled.

"How could I be anything but?" He kissed her firmly then moved his hands to her shoulders. "A baby." He whispered.

She smiled her eyes glowing with happiness. He kissed her again. The walked off.

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" She asked as he grabbed his hat off the back of the chair.

"I couldn't eat another bite. A baby." He opened the door and shut it behind him. Seconds later it opened again. "I love you." Then he was gone.

Kaoru smiled to herself then turned back to the dishes and began humming. All the while Kenji watched. His eyes danced with curiosity at his dad's crazy behavior and now his mommy was singing. He then resorted to stuffing his mouth with the eggs that were left behind by his dad. Whatever his mom and dad were up to would have to wait. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sano walked up his front porch steps and into his house. "Something sure smells good in here." He commented to Sayo who was busying herself with cleaning the kitchen.

"Your breakfast is on the table." She replied. He shook his head and sat down shoveling the salted pork into his mouth. He took another look at his wife. She was wearing one of her nicer outfits and her hair was pulled up. 'She's probably planning on going to town today. She always looks nice when she goes to town.' He took a sip of his orange juice and mused over the past years. 'You'd think that after over three years we'd have some sort of relationship. We don't even talk and she's always meeting up with those 'friends' of hers.'

Just then Sayo finished up cleaning and began to put on her bonnet. She picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked without emotion.

"Out." Was her simple reply as she opened the door.

"Out to where. What location."

She stopped moving and he watched her back tense. "Town."

"Why are we out of bread?" He asked as he walked over to the cupboard. "No we have plenty. So why are you going?"

"Because I want to." She stood frozen in the doorway staring back at Sano daring him to try and stop her.

"I want you to stay home today. I need help out in the fields."

She glared at him. "You've always managed quite nicely without me."

"Oh I know, but I'm tired of doing all of the work and besides the house is a mess. You should clean it like good wives do." Sano was feeling a little mischievous and was determined to 'train' his wife.

Sayo stared at him baffled. The house was spotless the laundry was done and he said it was dirty. She clenched fists. "What would you have me do?" She asked her voice tight.

"The table is dirty and I'm done eating so you should probably clean my plate. Then you can go out to the chicken coop and gather the eggs."

"You gathered the eggs this morning." She said exasperated.

"Yes well the chickens might have laid more in that long amount of time." She put her hands on her waist and stared at him with murderous eyes.

"Then if you wouldn't mind go out into the field and begin picking the green beans." 

"I never do field work."

"Huh . . .that's funny Kaoru does that kind of work all the time."

Sayo stiffened. She hated it when he talked about Kenshin and Kaoru. How they got along, how they worked together, how they were actually happy. She'd be happy if Sano would just sell the stinky, nasty, dirty farm and move to the city and get a decent job.

She walked over and picked up the dirty plate and stuck it in the sink. Rebellion flared up on her every feature. Sano watched amused as his wife obeyed him with halted movements.

He plopped his hat back on his head. "When you've finished all of that come and find me and I'll get you another job to do _Dear._"

Sayo glared daggers at him as he closed the front door. He knuckles turned white as she seriously considered breaking the plate in her hands. She did not have to be treated this way. She refused to work on that smelly farm any longer. She'd show him. He'd see that she meant it when she said she hated it there. She'd break him like the little twig he was. He cared about her, she knew that much, and she'd use that to her advantage. 'Just wait until I'm threw with you Sanoske Sagara. You think I'm your little housewife that will do your every bidding. You just wait!'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sano stood up from where he was working and looked over to where his wife was kneeling. He was starting to feel a little guilty for the way he had acted but the truth was that something inside of him just snapped, he was tired of not having a wife that pitched in . . .he was tired of feeling lonely when there was another being in the house. 'What can I do to make her at least notice my existence.' He had given her every commodity the west had to offer, but nothing seemed to make her happy. 'I should probably apologize for the way I acted. I'm just making her dislike for the country even worse by making her work out in the hot sun.

He was impressed though. She had obediently changed into more suitable clothing and checked the chicken coop for more eggs. Then she immediately went out into the field where she was now picking green beans a long a tedious task. He had to admit it was nice to have a fellow worker for once.

Sayo sat up and rubbed her lower back. 'Great now I'm going to be sore.' She looked over to where Sano had been plowing and saw him staring at her. She immediately stood and walked over to where he was standing. 

'Great now she's He had been expecting an outraged comment or remark and here she was being submissive and gentle.

"Whatever is easiest to prepare I guess."

She nodded and turned back towards the house. He was shocked for once she had asked him what he wanted and didn't demand what she wanted.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and squinted his eyes. 'Why does she hate it here so much? Why does it seem that nothing will satisfy her.' He had asked Kenshin what he could do to help her some to love the country but of course Kenshin didn't have the answers. He had done everything he could think of. He had given her free roam, wherever she wanted to go she could go. At least until that morning, but then again she seemed fine just a moment ago. There was still hope.

'Maybe things could still turn around after all.' He shrugged his shoulders. Well, he did know on thing, he'd have to apologize for his outlandish behavior that morning and the best way to go about doing that had not yet entered his mind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sano walked into his house and smiled, as he smelled the boiling vegetable stew that was sitting over the fire. He looked around but didn't see Sayo anywhere. He walked further into the room then spotted her coming out of the bedroom. She had changed into a clean dress and pulled her hair back. Sano had to catch himself before he said anything. She looked great. 'I hate it when she does this to me!' His mind screamed. After she had started to change and push away it seemed like he had tried everything to keep from getting too attached to her. 

She smiled at him. 'It's almost ready I just need to set the table."

He nodded and resorted to going to the wash basin to clean his hands. 'Why is she acting like this.' He was completely confused now. She had looked murderous that morning but the afternoon had seemed to wash it away into a calm serenity. He shook his head and grunted to himself.

"Something wrong?" He looked up she was staring at him bewildered.

"No nothing's wrong I was just thinking."

"Oh . . ." She turned back to setting the table. He watched her as she worked.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She looked up at him, shocked that he would even offer. She had figured he would take advantage of that morning's episode and tell her to do all the work. Instead he seemed as if he was apologizing for it the way he had acted that morning. For a moment she thought he looked so adorable staring at her with his deep brown eyes full of willingness, but immediately she shoved the thoughts away and smirked to herself. 'He should be sucking up the little baffoon."

But Sano didn't catch any of these emotions he just waited patiently for her to give him a job to do. She smiled at him, "No that won't be necessary I'm already done. All you need to do is sit down and I'll bring you your lunch."

Sano furrowed his brow and walked over to the table. 'I must be missing something. Has my wife gone completely insane?' Then he remembered the comment he had made earlier about Kaoru. 'She did get really offended. Wonder if she's tryin' to show up the Missy . . .' He allowed her to serve him and waited until she sat down to begin eating.

The room was silent as both parties ate keeping his own thoughts to himself. 'Well whatever is going on here can't possibly be a bad thing can it? I mean for the first time in a long time we're eating at the same table again.'

Sayo watched as Sano refilled his bowl and began eating again. 'Just wait until I tell the girls about this.' A part of her was feeling really bad about what she was doing but the other part of her overruled it. She deserved a good life no matter what, and there was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life slaving on a plantation.

****

########################################################################

Ahh it's nice to be back. Anyway hope that this chapter wasn't too boring . . .I know it was slow. Once again, sorry for the delay. On to my reviewers!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ochanoko- Can you ever forgive for the long wait on the update? Hope so!Yea I thought Aoshi was pretty amazing in that last chapter! Lol!

****

Shiro-tanuki- Sweet! I am so good . . .well at least I was until I had that major writer's block. Sorry about the wait hope you liked the chapter!

****

Star0704- I actually have NO IDEA where Kenji came from. I think he does come from the manga though . . .I never read it. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and are prepared for the long road ahead.

****

Lily of the Shadow- Radioactive diapers hmmm . . .anyway sorry about the wait. Hope you liked it!

Kenshinobsessed- Glad you love my story! I already answered your question so I guess that's it.

Animemistress419- Yes, they had to ignore each other. Lol! Hope you liked it!

****

Mz.AmberEyes- Yay for the baby!

Tintin-chan- As you can see there is no way I'll finish before Sunday . . .so umm don't steal my story I promise I'll finish it! I'm out of my writer's block so that's good! Right? Glad I was able to make your day!

****

AnimeSoul3- You absolutely don't have to pay anything. I mean you can if you want but it's not required. It's a great thing. So when you become all famous with your stories remember me . . .hehehe. You'll have to let me know when you write one! Sorry about the long wait for this chappie!

****

Me, Myself, and I- I love roller coasters! Fun fun! So sorry about the long wait . . .I feel just awful . . . Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Allin656- Thanks it took a while to write the Aoshi/Misao scene just cause Aoshi never talks . . .anyways to answer your question . . .you tell me have I ever written it??? Okay okay I'll tell you nope . . .she hasn't muahahahah!

Moonsilver- Thanks for the pic! I loved how Kenshin forgot his horse too! Sorry about the wait!

****

Ginny-cry- Ummm I don't remember . . .I think I have . . .once . . .dunno

****

Kakashi-fan- I have no IDEA what color Megumi's eyes are . . .I don't think I've ever read it . . .so ummm yea they're . . .blue . . . Thanks for the compliment. Muahahahah you will never know!

****

Half-breed-demon-fox- Glad you liked it.

****

PhoebeOtaku- Thank you thank you . . .arg that WAS the word! And don't worry the wrench is coming slowly but steadily.

****

Koishii Sweet- ohohoho yes . . . Sorry about the LONG LONG wait!

****

Aryanne- Yea I guess it is my word . . . I think it's kinda old-timy . . .

****

De Lazy Lime- No I've never read the manga. Yep they were glittering and they definitely WILL have to meet again! Sorry about the long wait bad writer's block BAD!

The Evil Witch- Yep they're together! Aww so cute I want more scoop about the boy!

Cybele- NO idea if you spelled Kanryu(sp) right. Yea that's pretty much her demeanor. Don't worry things will work out eventually but be prepared for a little rocky road ahead!

****

Jt- You know you about summed it up in that first sentence lol! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story though. I'll try to work on the finer points of my story! Thanks for the review. Sorry that it took so long!

****

Jess- Hey gurl! Glad you're enjoying the fic!

****

Lanse- Yea that grammar teacher's really annoying! I'm loving your story and thanks again for the help!

****

Mirage- So glad you're enjoying it! Sorry about the long await for the chapter!

****

Hioga-chan-Wasn't he though?

****

Kenshinobsession- It's okay that you missed the last chapter lol! Sorry about the LONG LONG wait!

Mishorou Mie- Yay!

****

Chibi Binasu-chan- Woot woot! Kenji's in da house! Well they had twins! Ummm you can wait on that answer! Lol!

****

Peridot- I really don't know how they are going to get together yet lol! Sorry that it took so long for this chappie! I hope you are willing to forgive!

****

Sequel x Kira Yamato- You know I just now sitting here writing this respone figured out where your name came from Kira . . . THE DUDE OFF GUNDAM SEED! Right right?? Man I'm an idiot . . .#1 I didn't update for like FOREVER . . .#2 How could I now know where that name came from and #3 Umm I don't know where you name came from Sequel is it from the same show??? I started watching it just recently so I wouldn't know . . .anyways sorry about the wait and I hopw you two can forgive me!

****

Gypsy-chan- He's a REAL BOY! Lol! So glad you liked the Aoshi/ Misao fluff! I'll tyr to update more often!

****

Maya-chan- Good for you, please kill her!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once again guys I am so sorry for not updating and I have some bad news . . . I'm going out of town for a week and a half so umm I won't be able to update again before I leave . . .because I leave Sunday . . .Please forgive me! I really feel that I'll be able to get back into the sync of things though. Anyway that's all for now! Feel free to ask me any questions! Please Review!

~Kairi7~


	25. The Storm

**Peeks out from behind a bush **Am I the worst Author in the world or what? I see those weapons behind your backs. Please don't kill me. I could give you a long detailed explanation of why it has been so long, but I'm sure you just want to get onto the story. So in a nut shell, my folks wouldn't let me get on because our computer was spazzing out and it really ticked me off and school is driving me bonkers and I just want to SCREAM! But now I can get back on so I have my outlet again. Hope you all will forgive me. Now on to the Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . . I don't even own my own computer for heaven's sake!

**Chapter 25: **The Storm

The rain came down in torrents onto the tiny cabin making a musical melody for those safely inside. Kaoru gently tucked the covers around her son's sleeping form and quietly slipped from his room. She closed the door as noiselessly as possible and allowed her eyes to readjust to the light. The first thing she noticed was that Kenshin was sitting peacefully on 'his' chair reading a two week old newspaper.

Kenshin feeling eyes on him glanced up at his wife and smiled. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as it often did now whenever she was around him. It was beginning to confuse her. The fact that whenever they brushed shoulders or if he held her hand her skin would burn in delight, and she'd find herself blushing. These new emotions pleased and confused her all at the same time.

Kenshin just watched as his wife stood staring at him for several minutes and began to wonder if something was wrong. "Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?" Kaoru replied looking as if she had just awoken from a dream

"Are you alright?" Kenshin was of course referring to the baby. 'Perhaps she is feeling sick.' He thought to himself.

Kaoru, alarmed that he had read her thoughts began to try and divert the subject. "Just fine, would you-uh like some coffee?"

"Kaoru we're out of coffee."

"Oh we are?"

Now Kenshin was worried. It was unlike Kaoru to forget anything like that. "Kaoru are you feeling sick?"

Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "Sick?" Realization dawned. "Ohhhh . . . no, no Kenshin I feel just fine." She quickly walked over to where he was sitting, now bolt upright, and knelt down at his feet and patted his leg. "It's still too early for that anyway." Then she added under her breath, "Don't worry though it'll come."

Kenshin relaxed with her words and leaned back in to his chair and stared at his wife. Never had he known someone with such inner strength as this woman. He decided there was no other place on earth he'd rather be than right there with her.

_Thunder._

Kaoru shuddered. "It doesn't matter how used I get to these storms I can't take the thunder."

Kenshin smiled almost wickedly and in one fluid motion gather Kaoru up in to his lap. Kaoru in her surprise gave a tiny yelp. Then covered her mouth with her hands and glanced back at Kenji's door. The couple remained silent for a few instants then finally relaxed as no sounds of and unhappy child came.

Kenshin chuckled then nuzzled up to Kaoru's ear and whispered. "Boom." Kaoru's skin tingled where his breath had tickled her and she giggled in response. "No matter whatever storm, Kaoru, I'll be here to protect you."

Kaoru looked up into his deep eyes and felt the warmth rush over her body. She opened her mouth to speak when the front door slammed open and Sano's soaked form stumbled in.

"Sano!" Kenshin jumped up in alarm but not before setting Kaoru on firm ground. He instantly rushed over to his friend and tried to help his sit down. Sano just swatted his arm away angrily.

"She's gone Kensin!" Sano spat out bitterly. Kenshin not understanding asked, "What do you mean, Sano?"

Sano glared, "I meant what I just said she's gone. She's not at home."

"Sayo?"

"I had been working all day in the fields and when I came into the house tonight she wasn't there."

"Sano, she often goes to town to see those friends of hers. I'm sure with the storm she just-"

"No, Kenshin, she's gone she left a note that she's leaving me."

"Oh Sano," Kaoru managed, finding her voice at last.

"I'm going to find her."

"You're what?" Kenshin replied.

"I said I'm gonna find her and bring her back home, where she belongs. I don't care if I have to drag her from New York to Wyoming she's coming home."

Kenshin tried to register this new turn of events as Sano deliberately turned to leave. "Wait, Sano, at least don't leave until morning the storm's to rough." Sano looked at Kenshin as if he had spoken a foreign language.

"No, I'm leaving tonight. I already packed. I just came to ask you to watch my farm for me."

"Sano." Kenshin shouted against the storm as Sano strode out to his horse standing obediently at the bottom of the porch.

Sano mounted then looked back at the two of them. "Kenshin, I have to do this. Even if you don't understand, I'm asking for your support. Missy, kiss the kid for me." With that Sano spurred his horse out into the darkness.

Kenshin stood mute for a few minutes then muttered something under his breath and rushed back inside. Kaoru stood shivering in the wind. The hem of her skirt was already drenched even while standing on the covered porch. She turned to follow Kenshin inside when she saw him throwing clothes and food into a bag.

"Kenshin!" She stated in alarm.

"I'm going to help, Sano."

"You don't even know where he's going, or where Sayo went. Neither of you do, what makes you think you can find her?"

"Kaoru, Sano's my best friend. He'd do the same for me if I had a deranged lunatic for a wife."

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked up at her his expression hard. "You're not going to ask me to stay are you?"

The truth smacked her hard and Kaoru tried her best to remain impassive. Kenshin would stay if she only asked him, but he wanted to go, and she wasn't going to stop him. She shook her head and stared at her feet as she listened to him finish rustling around the house. The storm outside only seemed to intensify with the passing moments.

Kenshin swept by her out into the rain heading toward the barn to retrieve his horse. Kaoru looked up at the bag he had set on the floor and began filling it with food that would keep for a long amount of time. By the time she had finished Kenshin had re-entered the house. She handed him his bag, and the two walked out onto the porch.

"I put some warmer clothes inside, in case you get too cold." Kenshin looked at the bag then at Kaoru. She had not made eye contact with him ever since he had begun his preparations. So he took her chin in his free hand.

"I know you don't understand completely, but I'm afraid if Sano leaves and he doesn't find Sayo that well, he'll end up like he was before I knew him, a man with no meaning in life. He needs to know I support him one hundred percent. One day I'll tell you the story, but not now. I have to go."

"How long . . . . how long do you think you'll be gone." Kaoru absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach.

Kenshin knew the depth behind her question. "I'll be back before it's time. I promise you that. I can't say how soon other than that."

Kaoru managed a nod. Kenshin leaned in and kissed her lips while and inward battle raged within him. A sense of duty and asense of longing, he had to leave quickly or he would find he was unable to do so at all.

"I love you." Were the final words he uttered as he let her go. Kaoru's lips stung as his warmth left them and through tear-filled eyes watched as her husband ran out to his horse and mounted. Her mouth opened to shout the words that would not come and with a single tear sliding down her cheek she watched him ride into the cold and bleak night leaving only emptiness and sorrow in her heart

**

* * *

**

You probably all want to kill me now. I know this chapter was shorter than normal, but it can't be helped. It can't be tagged onto chapter 24 and chapter 26 can't be added. I have complementary tissues for any who are the emotional type. On to my reviewers at least if they'll even still read my story after this . . .

**My Reviewers**

**Lily of the Shadow-** Hehheh, guess the magical alarm/datebook didn't work too well. Hope you can forgive me for being such a bum!

**Half-breed-demon-fox-** yep another's on the way . . .oh and sry for not following your orders in updating soon!

**Animemistress419**- Yea, Sayo'a jerk . . .wonder what you think of her now???

**Star0704- **Kenji's 2 yrs old, and so sorry for not updating. Thanks for reviewing! A long time ago . . .

**Mirage-** Ok the last time a made you wait it may have been a good wait . . but this . . .I'm ashamed of myself. I hope you can forgive me!

**Charmed18-** Yes you reviewed! And I didn't update . . .sorry bout that!

**Me, Myself, and I-** I'm back . . .sorry sorry sorry for not updating! Hope you're in a forgiving mood!

**Kakashi-fan-** No no arsenic . . .lol. I haven't decided about Saito and Tokio yet.

**Allin656-** Umm so yea it's been a while . . .so sorry for not updating as promised. He he as for Megumi and Yahiko . . . be patient. Hope you're not too mad for the long wait!

**The Evil Witch-** Hey how ya been? OK OK I'm sorry for not updating! Hope you've been doing all right though. Hope you like this new turn of events!

**Koishii Sweet-** I know I hate Sayo too! Hope you can forgive me for not updating!

**Ginny-cry-** I'm so glad . . .and I'm so sorry for not updating!

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura-** So sorry for messing the eyes up! I'm afraid that I don't know much about the series after the anime ends . . . . unfortunately Kenji's not in it. tear Hope you liked this chappie!

**De lazy Lime-** I know I know . . .the dreaded writer's block. Fortunately I have the next 2 chapters written already! Yay! and the rest of the story is worked out in my head! I just hope school doesn't kill me! Or that you won't kill me!

**Lanse-** Thanks for the FYI! I need to get that fixed only problem is it's saved on a dif comp! ARG! Your advice was helpful it was just school and my parents that mostly kept me from my story. Grrrrr! Hope you can forgive the long wait!

**Ochanoko-** guess I've become like the writers that don't update for 5 months huh? So sorry! Hope you can forgive me!

**Kuro-Hidama-** Heh heh the "witch" is all part of the plot! Sry for not updating sooner!

**AnimeSoul3-** Hey . . .Iamsosorryfornotupdatinginlikeforever! Plz forgive me!

**Tintin-chan-** yes writers block and the dreaded case of school and parents! Holidays are practically here though . . .soooo more writing fir me!

**Chibi Binasu-chan-** hehehe . . .sory for the long wait. bows plz forgive me!

**Mishorou Mie-** I'm so glad . . .hope the it wasn't too terrible for you!

**Shiro-tanuki-** lol a leash . . .hope that u aren't too upset about the long wait!

**Chocoberry-** Yea u could say that . . .hope u liked this chappie!

**Yoyomeok-** ACK! I'm so sorry I've been spelling it wrong . . .y don't peeps tell me this early on??? I'll try to remember and fix it in later chapters!

**Hioga-chan**- So sorry about the long wait! Hope you're in a forgiving mood!

**Cybele-** Sorry about not updating! I hope you can find it in ur heart to forgive! Oh yea . . .i hate sayo!

**Gaby (hyatt-** hope I spelled that right . . .well time will tell won't it? Sorry about the long wait!

**Darkygurl11-** Yea I made her a real sleaze . . .

**The nadja-** yea . . .i definitely didn't update in like forever! Sorry!

**Aryanne**- thanks for the tip! I'll have to fix that sometime soon. Sorry about not updating!

**Peridot-** Yea . . .it's been a really long time since I updated . . .sorry!

**S3r3nity-** yes . . .i agree completely! Sry for not updating!

**Kenshinobsession-** sorry about the long wait. Forgive me?

**Kik-ting-** glad u like it! Sry I didn't update!

**Saori the Wind Goddess-** long time since I updated . . .isn't it? I'm so Sorry!

**Anime Artist Queen-** hmmm wonder wut u think of these new developments? Sorry for not updating!

**Jmj102-** Death to Sayo! I couldn't agree more! Plz forgive me for not updating!

** -** Sorry for not updating!

**An Avid Reader-** The friends that Sayo met up with in he town are women of my own creation. Sorry for not updating!

Well I think that was all of my reviewers . . .I tried to keep the responses short and sweet because there were so many and I think I owe it to you guys to give you each a response. I think I'm going to cut down on response time though. I really hope you guys can forgive me . . .and this would have been up half and hour ago if it weren't for the fact that I dislocated my shoulder and I have to type with one hand . . .so yea . . .

In later news I DO have the next 2 chapters written so maybe I can get them posted soon! Hope you all forgive me and I'll see you next chapter!

Review please!

Kairi7


	26. Looking for Hope

**Hey guys!** **Merry Late Christmas! **See I told you I'd update! I have the next two chapters already written too! Yay for me . . . though I'm not going to post them all at once. Well, enough chit-chat onto the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

**Chapter 26:** Looking for Hope (didn't have a better title)

* * *

Kenshin Dismounted his horse for the second time that day in a town right off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. It had been two weeks since he left his peaceful farm life back home and he was beginning to miss it dearly. He had passed through so many big cities since his departure and with no lead as to where Sano had taken off he had decided his best bet would be to look into all the major harbor towns.

He tied Summer to a post outside of what appeared to be one of the most popular café's in town. He entered inside the quaint building and walked up to the front counter where he proceeded his usual questionnaire to see if anyone had seen Sano or Sayo. With another failed attempt he sighed and walked back outside where he began to stroke Summer with affection.

"Looks like we struck out again huh, girl? How I wish I could just turn around and go home sometimes, how bout you?" Summer gave an agreeable snort and Kenshin untied the reins and began leading his horse down the street. Even with all of the different towns he had seen it seemed that this town seemed much busier than all the others combined.

People on the roadside selling trinkets, hundreds of immigrants trying to hitch rides to the country, Kenshin had never heard so many different languages being spoken at one time. 'Things have changed a lot since when I used to live here.' For some reason this thought only saddened him more, so he continued on in silence trying to sort his thoughts and figure out where to venture to next.

As he rounded the bend he caught sight of the ocean. The waves glistened in the sunlight and Kenshin couldn't help but smile with pleasure. 'One thing hasn't changed though. The ocean is still as beautiful as I remember it.' It was then that he caught sight of the immense ship that had just pulled into the harbor.

With a final horn blow the ship finished docking and all at once it appeared as though thousands of people came flocking off the ship. It was like the breaking of a dam as mass confusion ensued when people began disembarking. People were shouting several children screamed in anger as hard faced mothers tried to carry them to the train station.

Kenshin just stood to the side and watched with intrigue. 'I wonder if this is the way it was when Kaoru came to America.' The thought struck a cord deep in his heart and he began to ache for his beloved. It was then that he decided that he should send a telegram just to let her know he was safe. With that thought he began to scout for the post office.

* * *

Misao stepped out of the buggy and walked deliberately up to the front door of the Himura's house. She knocked rather loudly and waited for a reply. When none came she opened the door. "Kaoru? Kaoru where are you?" After searching the house thoroughly she walked back out onto the porch and stared out at the fields.

She walked around the back of house where she breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Kaoru working diligently in her garden. Misao cleared her throat rather loudly and Kaoru whirled around and smiled weakly.

"Hello Misao, how are you?"

"Don't you go formal on me, Kaoru." Misao jested and walked up to her friend and embraced her. Kaoru felt rather frail in her arms and Misao began to worry. "Kaoru how are you are you feeling ok? You shouldn't work so har-"

"Sou Sou!" Kenji's exuberant cry of joy diverted both women's attention to his muddied face.

"Oh Kenji, you're filthy. What has mommy told you about playing in the mud?"

Misao giggled as she watched Kaoru wipe Kenji's face with a disgruntled snort Kenji began to pout he had worked hard to get that dirty.

Satisfied with her cleaning job Kaoru wiped her hands on her apron and turned her attention back to Misao. "Would you like something to drink?"

Misao not thirsty at all decided it would be best if she said yes, at least that would get Kaoru out of the sun for a while.

"That's sounds wonderful. You head on in, I'll gather up the dirt clod." Kaoru nodded and walked around front but not before she took one last glance at her son as he frantically ran around giggling trying to escape from Misao's pursuing form.

Once inside Kaoru filled three glasses with ice from the ice box, and began to pour sweet tea in each. Her thoughts were quickly swept away with thoughts of Kenshin. It had been two weeks since her rode off into that dismal storm leaving nothing but an ache nothing seemed to fill. Not even Kenji could rid her of the emptiness that seemed to remain behind.

She was worried, no that was an understatement she was petrified when she thought about all that Kenshin could have met up with. This past week she had begun to have nightmares. Each night she would wake up in a cold sweat and have to reside herself to some odd job around the house.

'That would explain the reason why I feel so tired. I've hardly slept a wink this week.' Kaoru thought to herself absentmindedly. 'Kenshin wouldn't be happy with me.' She thought before she could catch herself. She hated when she did that. It only made the pain worse.

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when a very muddy Misao and a very proud Kenji walked through the front door. "Oh my!" Was all Kaoru had to say as she stared at Misao's face.

Kenji giggled, "Sou Sou played in mud. Now Mommy cwean her!"

"Oh Kenji how could you?" Kaoru complained as she fetched a towel for Misao to wipe her face with.

"Don't get mad at him Kaoru it was my fault I didn't see the puddle."

"Don't even try to protect him Misao. Kenji you apologize this minute."

"I sowwy Sou Sou."

"It's alright Kenji Aoshi always said brown was one of my best colors."

With that last remark Kaoru couldn't hold her laughter anymore and began to laugh hysterically. "Oh- oh Misao – Please forgive me- it's just- you look- you look- so fu-funny!"

Misao had no problem with Kaoru laughing at all; in fact, the whole purpose of her trip was to lighten Kaoru's burden, so Misao gladly joined in.

By the time the two had finished Kenji was staring at the two of them quite confused. "Kenji, why don't you play with you blocks Daddy made you?"

"Otay."

With just the mention of her son's father Kaoru became reserved and quiet yet again. She turned to hand Misao her drink and set a small glass down next to Kenji. The two ladies sat down at the table and drank their tea in silence. Well, almost silence except for the occasional outburst of Kenji knocking down his block tower and yelling "Oh No!"

"So Misao," Kaoru finally began, "how are Selphie and Katrin and why didn't they come with you?"

"They're just fine and spending the day with their daddy."

"Really, that's wonderful."

"Yes, he really is quite good with them, and of course they have a nanny if they have need of a woman's care today. How are you though? I know you said you were expecting again, are you sure you should be working so much?"

Kaoru smiled, "Misao, I have to work, otherwise the farm with just fall over and die."

"Yes, but you have so much to do. Don't you think you should hire a helping hand?"

"Misao you know we can't afford that."

Even as Kaoru said 'we' Misao inwardly flinched. She had known that the past two years had been rather hard on all of the local farmers. The crops had not produced as well and everyone was fighting for every last piece of grain. Now it was fall and harvesting season at that, she had no idea how Kaoru was going to pull through. She knew that Kaoru even went to Sano's farm every day in order to check on the crops.

Apparently Kaoru had moved all of Sano's animals to their own farm so that she could keep a better watch on them. "Kaoru, you seriously are working to much."

"Misao, if I don't do the work . . . who will?"

The question stung and Misao didn't have an answer. She still didn't know the entire story behind the reason Sano and Kenshin had left. All she knew was that Sayo had apparently taken off with some girlfriends and Sano had gone after her which led to Kenshin going after him. Now Kaoru was all alone and Misao could hardly offer any advice.

Kaoru watched her best friend's pained expression and sympathized with her. She reached across the table and took Misao's hand. "Don't worry Misao, Kenji and I will make it. I promise."

Misao wanted to take comfort in her friend's words but knew there was none to be had. She sighed, "at least let me help you with the rest of your work today."

"Alright, but you're asking for it."

Misao smiled and the two women set to work. By the end of the day Misao could hardly move a muscle and Kaoru was carrying Kenji in from the field where they had been working.

"When will you be coming into town?"

"I don't know." Kaoru furrowed her brow. 'I do have to sell the latest harvest but if I go into town I won't be able to look after the animals. Maybe if I get up at three in the morning I could get my daily chores done and . . .'

Misao watched her friend's distant expression and finally after moments of silence tried to break Kaoru from her reverie. "Kaoru?" No answer. "Kaoru?"

"Oh hmmm?"

"Just making sure you were still with me."

"Sorry Misao I was just trying to fix a schedule in my mind. Perhaps after the caw has her calf I'll be able to."

"You're going to birth a calf?"

"Sure, I've seen Kenshin do it several times."

Misao wasn't convinced, "Kaoru maybe I should send Aoshi out to help and-"

"No Misao, I don't need any help." Kaoru stated stubbornly. "I can't take care of myself and what's mine just fine. I've face hard times before and I can do it again."

"I know Kaoru, it's just that-"

"I know you're concerned and worried about my well-being Misao, and I think it's sweet, but you see the truth is, I'm fine. When I need help I'll let you know. Kenshin's going to come back soon, and everything will be normal again."

Misao nodded in silence wishing with all of her heart Kaoru was right. She ended up having dinner with Kaoru and even stayed later into the night helping Kaoru with her sewing. When it came about the time for Kenji to go to bed Misao took her leave.

As she drove the buggy back home her thoughts dwelt mainly on Kaoru's undying determination to do things herself. Though she didn't understand it fully she respected it and made a mental note to mention Kaoru's situation to Hajime Saito the next time she saw him.

* * *

Sayo put on her favorite earrings then proceeded to finish her hair. Carter Blackshield, one of the wealthiest men in the entire city, was taking her out again and she wanted to look her best. She hadn't intended to be so captivated by him, but as he continued to dote upon her and give her the utmost respect she had slowly begun to give him whatever he asked for. Not that it mattered anyway; it couldn't hurt her in the end. It had been nice to be away from the smelly farm for almost three weeks and she intended to make a name for herself here.

As she sat in front of the mirror she inspected at her reflection, and deep in her heart she knew she was no longer the same woman she once was. Though a smile was firmly placed on her lips the sunken in cheeks and the dull eyes made her look old and worn.

She never would have admitted it, but if truth be told she was beginning to miss the 'fantasy' of city life. It had, after all, caught her off guard it was completely different than she had imagined at first. She had expected a glamorous life with high class women going to high class gatherings and such, the first few days had been especially trying.

She had found herself miserable, longing for home, at least until she had met Carter. He had been the dream she was waiting for. He took her everywhere and gave her everything she wanted. Even now if she looked deep enough inside herself she would find she was still empty, searching for a peace that was inaccessible. Not even the pleasant evenings at Carter's seemed to wash away her disquiet.

She shook her head as if to clear away the unsettling thoughts. 'This is what I've always wanted.' She thought with confidence and finished pinning up the last strand of hair. She had just finished putting on her bracelet when a knock at her apartment door told her that Carter was waiting in the lobby.

"He's early as usual." She mused to herself then grabbed her parasol the newest of her trinkets she had talked Carter into buying. She smiled wickedly at her reflection as if daring it to speak against what she was doing. When silence answered her she propped her parasol over her shoulder and gilded out of the room.

Well there ya go! Another chapter! So sorry it took so long to post. I haven't been home and my computer is DUMB!. Anywayz onto my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**My Reviewers**

**kakshi-fan- **yes I figured most would have thought me dead by now . . .no worries!

**Ochanoko-** aww thanks!

**Half-breed-demon-fox**- Exactly you can't kill me because I have to finish the fic!

**Kik-ting-** Muahahah oh the plans that I have . . .just wait and see!

**Jmj1o2-** Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Lily of the Shadow-** Thanks so much for my shield . . .I definitely used it!

**Brittanie** Love- . . .tear awww thanks so much! I love how you spell your name by the way!

**Lyphta-** Yay I'm forgiven! Thanks so much!

**Kenshinobsession-** Yes Kaoru has told Kenshin about the next baby. I would absolutely love it if you drew fan art! If you do you HAVE to let me see it!

**Kenjiniki-** So sorry I didn't get your previous review. Apparently it's happened a couple other times. Thanks so much for your encouragement! It makes writing the story so much more enjoyable! Glad you're on my team!

**Tintin-chan-** Whew that cow almost killed me! gulp No mean surprises please! Lol!

**Ginny-cry-** Heh thanks! But I'll still do my best to update regularly!

**The Evil Witch-** Yes I am back! It's wonderful! Hope you liked this chappie!

**Razvanor-** Your comments are very sweet thanks so much! I actually read a lot of books about this time period. Lots of books by Gilbert Morris contain lots of in depth history and junk. So it kind of just comes natural to write about this time period. By the way I highly enjoyed reading your fic! I plan n reading the one you have that has tons of chapters when I have the chance. Thanks again!

**Lee-** So glad you liked it!

**Rain angst-** Yay I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Sequl x Kira Yamato-** I am so sorry I didn't have you on the reviewers list. My account apparently lost a few other reviews as well. SO I didn't get it . . .siffle Please forgive me I never do it again . . .unless my account messes up again! Hope this update was fairly soon enough!

**Lanse-** Thanks . . .who knows how long Kenshin will be gone . . .hmmm I DO!

**AnimeSoul3-** Merry late Christmas! I totally celebrate it and don't worry bout offendin peeps. They can just get over it . . .lol! Hope you have a great New Years!

**Erica6060-** Heheh time will tell!

**Shattered Sword-** Yes I live! Isn't it great?

**Candace Goodnight-** Hehe thanks! I actually got the idea from a book a read a long long time ago . . .though I think I changed a lot . . .can't really remember been so long! LOl! Thanks!

**De Lazy Lime-** I know I know I'm awful! looks at axe Though I don't think you'll need that . . heh heh!

**Celest4-** SO glad you're enjoying it! Hope you continue to read!

**Shinken-**Tamura Yoshimi- Wow that's a mouthful . . .a lot harder to write then your last name . . .lol! Muahahah oh the plans I have for this story!

**Kaioraa-** I love your pen name . . .how do you pronounce it? Thanks for your review!

**Elva-** I know it's sad but it'll be a happy ending . . .maybe . . .muahahah I'm evil!

**Shiomei-** I know . . .I would have thought I'd died too if I didn't live with myself . . . umm anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

**Chibi Binasu-chan-** Hope you're not angry it took a lot longer to update than I originally thought!

**Captain Stu-** Hehe in one day? That's a lot of chapters! Lol! Hope you had a Merry Christmas as well!

**Shinta-Fan-** Whew . . .the first time I saw the first five words of your review I was like OH NO a FLAME! Then I read the rest and was ok . . .lol! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Sheesh! **It takes so long to write responses back . . . but I felt bad about not updating for two weeks so I had to do everyone again! It's all on account of my retarded computer though! If I had a couple of mis-spellings in the reviewer responses it's only cause I don't feel like checking it and I'm going out of town tomorrow and I have to get some sleep. You guys wanted me to post right? Well then deal with the little minor things! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I can't wait for the next one though because I get to introduce my OC! I'm totally pumped ! Anyway have a great New Years!

I remain faithfully yours!

Kairi7


	27. The Past and Present

**Oh my goodness! I have over 500 reviews! I love you guys!** Anywayz I love this next chapter, mainly because I introduce my biggest OC in it. Can't wait to see what you all think of Carter Blackshield. Well on with it then!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but now I do own one thing that I made myself, Carter Blackshield!

**Chapter 27:** The Past and Present (another title that only kind of goes along with the chapter)

* * *

Carter Blackshield one of the richest, if not the richest individuals in the whole city leaned against the pillar nearest to the stairway waiting for Sayo's descent. He nodded politely to any woman that passed him smiling flirtatiously. No one could deny that he was perhaps one of the best looking men in town. His devilishly handsome form at 6'2, neatly cropped blonde hair and clean shaven face often caused the women to fall all over him. Not that he minded, his position made him a catch and he knew that all the mothers in the city were trying to get their daughters to catch his interest. He wasn't vain however, just cocky. He figured he could land about any woman he desired and the woman that had caught his interest of late was going to come down those stairs soon. 

He snapped his pocket watch shut and closed his eyes. He had only moments ago sent his manservant to fetch Sayo. 'Ahhhh, Sayo,' He grinned to himself unconsciously. Never had he been so enthralled with one woman, but as time passed by he found himself taking fewer and fewer women out. The only feminine company he seemed to desire these days was hers.

"Not that she's hard to please." He thought with relish. He found out soon after meeting her, the only thing she desired was money, and he had loads of it. No matter what she wanted he had been able to provide it of course keeping her happy came with its benefits.

He smiled as he recalled the previous weekend at his estate. What a weekend it had been, they had had loads of fun together. He ran through his mental calendar to try and fix a date to do it again. He sighed with frustration as he remembered business meeting he had coming up. Not that it mattered, he did, after all, have to keep the money pouring in. It wasn't hard with his oil company doing so well.

At an early age his father had sent him to become an apprentice of a very wealthy welder and he had dedicated himself to making it rich some day. His master had realized soon after employing him that Carter had the makings of a fine business man, and made it his goal to teach him everything he knew. Old man Blackshield had become like a father to Carter and soon after his thirteenth birthday desired to adopt him. With no objections from Carter or his parents he had taken on the name Blackshield and all of the responsibilities that came with it.

Carter was, however, no sluggard and worked hard day and night to build up his'fathers' company, and he had done it. The Blackshield oil industry was facing its finest hours and Carter had found that in the past year he had more and more free time, which he dedicated to only the finest pleasures. Never had he in his entire life once found himself absolutely desiring anything but his work, but now it seemed that ever since he had met Sayo he was finding himself pushing away more and more of his work to find time to spend with her.

She was captivating, and he could still remember the first time he had seen her. She had been sitting on a bench outside of a convenience store and appeared as if she was waiting on someone. She hadn't been wearing anything necessarily attractive it was just the way she had a presence about her. Against all better judgment he had decided to talk to her, of course, talking to her led to a nice dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. It was that night he found out she had an appreciation for the finer things in life and as he walked her back to where she was staying he was appalled to see that she was in the poorer part of the city and had immediately hooked her up with the apartment she now stayed in.

The fact that it was closer to where he worked had been a nice bonus and he found himself often taking her out to lunch. He had made it a habit to provide her with fresh flowers every day and a new dress every other day. He loved taking her to business parties and showing her off. She had a way of coaxing each and every man into dancing with her and even helped her quite a bit with his business deals.

He smiled to himself, 'how did I ever manage without her.' Thanks to her he was making three times what he had expected this year and had a good feeling about the next arrangement. 'Perhaps I should make a point to introduce her to my next client.' He smirked to himself then shook his head. He knew it wasn't very genteel to use a woman to help in the business world, but why waste a good thing, besides it would help him to appease her in the end.

He figured he knew a great deal about her, all except her past. She never seemed to want to go into that topic. He decided it didn't really matter, after all, she was 'his' now.

He opened his pocket watch again to check the time and smiled she should be descending in a matter of seconds. He soon found out that she made a point of making him wait five minutes to a tee of when he had arrived. Sure enough he caught sight of her in the burgundy dress that he had purchased for her only days ago. Her delicate figure descended the stairs with grace, and he began to smile in spite of himself. 'This is going to be a fun-filled evening indeed.'

* * *

Kaoru did all she could to keep from crying as she held the telegram in her hand. It was only ten words but Kaoru knew it was all they could have afforded anyway. It sated simply 

I'm on the east coast STOP I'm fine STOP I love you STOP

However vague it was it didn't matter. It was like precious gold to Kaoru and she held it tightly against her chest. She never would have believed being separated from Kenshin for over a month would give her so much anxiety. She could sleep at ease for at least a week. Kenji's groan of impatience brought her back to the present and she quickly took his tiny hand in her own and led him from the post office.

There was still enough time left in the afternoon for her to finish shopping and perhaps visit Misao and the twins. She her tiny treasure into her skirt pocket and brought out her shopping list. She browsed over the items picking and choosing ones that could be left off, after all, it had cost a good deal of money for Kenshin to send that telegram and she knew they couldn't afford any extra expenses.

"Kenji, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to be eating a lot of green beans."

Kenji just gurgled as usual and Kaoru smiled in spite of herself. It wasn't like Kenji could understand her completelyanyway. She smiled slightly and proceeded to guide Kenji into the general store.

"Good morinin' Miz Himura wats you be needin' t'day?" Jesse smiled at Kaoru warmly. He didn't know all of the information regarding she and her husband, but he figured it wasn't any of his business anyway.

"Good morning Jesse. All I need is what's on this list. If you would be so kind as to get it together for me I was going to run by Misao's place for a while."

"Shore thing Miz. Himura nothin' ta worry bout. I get these here thin's for ya and you just come on by to pick 'em up a'for you head back home."

Kaoru smiled warmly at the store owner. She hadn't been able to get really close to Jesse, but his simple smile and easy way of talking helped ease the building strain of her situation. "Thank you Jesse I'll be by later. Come along Kenji."

Kenji reached up for Kaoru and she immediately picked him up and carried him out of the store where she collided into a tiny child and his mother. "Oh dear I'm so sorry I didn't- Lorie!"

Lorie O'Connell, not easily phased by anything, straightened her hat and smiled warmly at Kaoru, then frowned deeply. "Kaoru Himura I demand to know why you have completely quit visiting me." The creases vanished and Kaoru found herself wrapped in the slender arms of the young woman. "I've missed you so much! I've been so worried with all that's been going on, you've been missing church, and-" Lorie paused and backed away after spotting the ever present Kenji leaning his head on his mother's shoulder. "Well now, and who might you be little dear?"

Kenji smiled and giggled, while Kaoru with motherly pride displayed her son to Lorie O'Connell. The women chatted easily for a moment or two before the two of them had to part ways. Kaoru waved goodbye to Lorie and her youngest son Todd then proceeded down the road towards Misao's. There was little daylight left and Kaoru knew she wouldn't have much time, but she knew she needed to see Misao for at least a little while besides Kenji loved playing with the twins. So she hurried on with Kenji in tow.

* * *

Sano cracked his knuckles as he glared around the tiny saloon. He was getting nowhere fast. Even if any of these men had happened to see his wife. It was highly unlikely any of them would tell him. He frowned deeply. 'I'll find you Sayo . . .you just wait. I'll find you . . .', What he would do with her when he found her was another story. All he knew was he needed to find her. He had a feeling in his gut that he needed to hurry. 

He slammed some money onto the counter for the clerk standing nearest to the counter. "I'll take a room."

The clerk looked at him for a minute before asking, "Want some company?"

Sano was so caught off guard for a moment he was a loss for what to say. "What do you mean?"

The clerk rolled his eyes and jerked his head in the direction of a few of the by standing women. Realization smacked Sano in the face and he was reeled back into his younger days. Visages of women with fainted faces and false promises slipped in and out of his head. Memories of harsh voices coarse laughter and bubbling beer made him sick to his stomach. Horrible moments of desperation where he would have sold his soul had he been given the chance, for a moment he felt like he was rolling backwards down a hill. Back into the desolate situation all over again until he remembered Kenshin, he had pulled him out of the scum, set him up, and wouldn't let him stumble again.

"Hey buddy you gonna answer it's compliments of the house."

Sano simply shook his head and smiled. "Not tonight buddy, I've got to get up early and go looking for someone."

"You're lost." The clerk said with a shrug as he pocketed the money and went to wipe off tables. Sano turned and climbed up the rickety steps. 'I won't go back . . . I can't . . . not now, not ever.' For the first time in three weeks Sano slept soundly and at peace that night.

* * *

Well that wasn't too short was it? I believe my next chappie is much longer though. Anyway, on to my lovely reviewers! Because we reached over 500 reviews I made monkey bread for everyone! (It's brown cinnamon and lots of sugar on little pieces of bread!) It's soooo good! Enjoy!

**My Reviewers**

**De Lazy Lime-** Hahaha, yes that would be extremely funny! I can see it all now! Hope you had a great New Years!

**Half-breed-demon-fox-** He he! Hope you liked this chapter though!

**Captain Stu-** I did have an awesome Christmas! I got a book series that's absolutely amazing! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Tintin-chan-** Well, Kaoru's got a little more suffering to do! Hope you can bear it!

**Erica6060**- So glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Brittanie Love-** Hope you liked this chappie as well!

**CrystalSea-** Sigh, well the truth is I didn't expect the story to developitself as much as it has . . .so as I write more ideas and plot lines pop into my head, and well the story keeps growing. Though I know that I am definitely MORE than half way through and actually it should be drawing to a close pretty soon . . .that is unless more ideas come. puts hands on head NO brain stop thinking!

**Ginny-cry-** Hehehe! Oh just you wait! Muahahah! evil grin

**Bradybunch4529-** So glad you're enjoying it!

**Midnite cherry blossomz-** He he well I updated! How'd you like it?

**Lily of the Shadow-** He he well then this should be an even bigger surprise! I update really fast now! What do you think of this chappie?

**Lyphta-** Glad you liked it! Wonder what you're thinking now???

**Shattered Sword-** Yes ANOTHER update! Go Kairi Go Kairi! You see I need a cheering section to help me keep updating . . .so I cheer on myself . . .lol!

**Rain Angst-** It's funny . . . I just can SO see Kaoru doing something like this!

**Ying Fa Li-15-** Sorry bout that cliffie! I try to not do that too much because I hate it when I read them . . . but then again . . .it is fun to write them! Gald you're enjoying the story!

**Lanse-** He he he . . . yes a reality check for Kaoru and as for Kenshin . . . Looks at Kenshin well do you have an answer for yourself??? Kenshin: Oro? I um . . . wasn't thinking? Heheh well hope you liked it!

**Kik-ting-** Well, you have to remember this is Kaoru we're talking about . . . lol! She's a stubborn thing I'll give her that! Happy New Year to you too!

**Kouga'sonlytruelove-** Your welcome! : D I'm so glad you like it this way. And that's a really good idea! Thanks! sigh so much left to do on this fic though . . . and so little time! Thanks for reviewing!

**Peachie-chan-** Yay! I'm so glad! Hope you enjoyed this one!

* * *

Well that's it for the reviewers . . .now for those of you who are reading and have not left a review yet . . .um . . .I guess you guys can have a cookie . . . ,but if you want some monkey bread you can review! Yay! 

Just a forewarning to you all . . .I was writing chapter 29 the other day and was finding myself at a loss . . .so um don't worry it's not writers block . . .it's more that I don't know just how I want to write something. . . . so that it's good enough. sigh I may end up re-writing the entire chapter. Have patience please. Hope you all liked this chapter! It should give you all something interesting to review about. Well, until next time!

Kairi7


	28. Meddling in Other's Affairs

**Alright I give up. **My life is so hectic I can't get a moments peace to sit and write. So I make no promises except to finish this confounded story! Thank you to all of my reviewers old and new! I love you all dearly, and will answer some of your reviews at the conclusion of this chapter. Well, tally ho!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, but all of the peeps you do not recognize are mine.

**Note:** _Italics_ are someone's thoughts.

**Chapter: 28:** Meddling in Other's Affairs

* * *

The weeks had slowly turned into months and Kaoru found herself staring at her reflection. Her pregnancy, now five months along, was completely visible. She traced the stretch marks with her forefinger and sighed. Long gone were the carefree days of her youth. She was a mother to a three year old and expecting again. She sighed tiredly as she noticed that the circles under her eyes looked darker than normal. She shook her head and turned to finish getting dressed. After all, Kenji would be expecting his breakfast not long from now and she still had to feed the livestock.

* * *

Sayo closed the door to her room and breathed deeply. She was utterly exhausted. Carter had been whisking her all around the dance floor tonight and her feet were sore. 

'_Maybe a bath?'_ She slipped out of her shoes and walked over to the basin to wash her face. The cold water caused her to shiver and she glanced up at her reflection. She grimaced. How she hated that mirror. She hated the woman that stared back at her, daring her to speak out. She glared harder at her visage, but the figure in the mirror only glared back. Sayo couldn't hold the stare so she looked away and decided to just turn in for the night.

She threw herself on the bed and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She was tired of the same thoughts that drifted through her head every night. _'What am I doing?',_ _'What's wrong with me, I should be happy?_'_, 'Why do I still feel so empty?.'_ All that ever seemed to rid her of those thoughts was alcohol. She often found herself drinking herself sick just to be able to forget the world and _him._

She sat up angrily. _'Why am I thinking of him again? He's long gone._' She looked at the vanity table Carter had recently bought for her apartment, and for a moment she envisioned her old dresser back at the farm. "NO! I refuse to go back!" She shouted and threw the pillow at it.

Now she was breathing heavy and sweating profusely so she rose and walked over to the window. She lifted the sill and stuck her head out into the cool night air. She filled her lungs with the frigid night air and began to relax. _'He's long gone. Probably happier anyway . . . I just don't . . . understand . . . why do I still feel guilty?_

* * *

"Full house." Carter said with relish as he laid his cards on the table. The tavern was brimming with smoke and several men had already passed out from the large amounts of alcohol. Carter wasn't all too interested in the drinks or the company. The only reason he was there was to play poker. He had begun when he was quite young and Old man Blackshield had said he was a natural ever since then he made a habit of visiting the local saloons.

He would usually clean out every man that would play him. And no one ever questioned hi honor. He had made a rather high impression of himself the very first time a man had tried to pick a fight with him. It had been an easy night of poker. The man had been a novice and sucking him dry had been all too easy for Carter. He had risen to leave when the man shoved him back down into his chair shouting curses and accusations of foul play. He had of course tried to reason with the man before using drastic measures, but when the man persisted to rage on Carter merely pulled out his colt and shot him.

No officer had tried to arrest him and he had simply walked out of the bar that night un-assaulted, as he would now do with these gentlemen.

"Well, kind sirs. It's been a pleasure, but I must resign myself and go home. It is rather late." A couple of the men swore under their breaths, but Carter let it slide. He certainly wasn't going to be the one to start a fight tonight especially since he had won. His slid his hat onto his head and walked out onto the street and lit a cigarette. He puffed for a few minutes then threw the butt onto the ground and stomped it out.

He was rather restless and he had already taken Sayo home for the night. He mentally smacked himself for thinking of her again. As the days rolled by she had become more and more of a distraction for him. After all, he was at one time a man very easily pleased with any woman's company. Lately though the only one he ever even wanted to see was Sayo.

He turned down another street and looked up. "You've got to be kidding me." He grumbled to himself, he had unconsciously made his way to Sayo's apartment. He looked up at the window where Sayo's room was. The room was dark, but the lacy curtains that floated in and out showed him that her window was left open_. 'She shouldn't go to sleep with the window open like that.'_ He thought to himself and made a mental note to rebuke her for it later.

He started back down the street towards his city home and mulled over the past months. Had it only been months since Sayo had walked into his life. It seemed like so much longer . . . and at the same time strangely short. He rolled his neck around in an effort to relieve the tension. Finally he made it to his house. He took out his key and unlocked the front door. The servants would be asleep by now so he had no need to bother them with his arrival.

His slipped out of his coat and laid it on the chair sitting in the main foyer. He walked slowly back to the master bedroom and turned up the gas lamps. The minutely furnished room gave him a sense of familiarity, and he slipped out of his suit into more suitable bed clothes. He turned back the blanket, turned out the lights and crawled into bed. The bedroom that had once retained warmth and familiarity stared back at him with a cold and ominous feeling. He put his hands underneath his head and stared out into the darkness.

He thought it strange that he should be longing for a certain someone. What was it about her? He rolled over to silence the disturbing thoughts and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**----------------------------------5 months since Sano and Kenshin left--------------------**

His back ached, his feet ached, his rear ached, Kenshin Himura just ached, not only physically, but emotionally. He missed Kaoru and worried about her constantly. How was her pregnancy, did she get his last telegram, how was his son? So many unanswered questions screamed out at him. He had decided after leaving the last town to head south instead of north. He had no idea where Sano could possibly be, but he figured either way would have been a gamble.

If Sayo didn't want to be found then there was nothing he could do about it. It was finding Sano that would be the problem. Sano. He knew that leaving Kaoru had been risky, but no one knew what he knew about Sano. How he had found Sano at death's door, and put so much time into bringing him where he was today. He coud still see Sano's expression as he gazerd across his fields for the first time.

**----------------Flashabck--------------------**

Sano stared in wonder at the tiny seedlings just beggining to bud across the acres of land that stretched out before him. Kenshin smiled at the wonder on his friend's face, and cleared his throat. "So . . . what do you think?"

"You're serious? You're giving all of this to me?"

"To be honest, Sano, it's really not that much land, but I know that after time you could possibly afford to buy some more."

"Kenshin, I-" Sano couln't say anything. Kenshin only smiled and planed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do a good job. I don't consider this a gamble. You know me I'm not gambling man." Sano had regained his voice enough to give a huff of a laugh. "That's for sure."

"Well, I'll be by tomorrow to check up on you." Kenshin turned to go when Sano spoke again.

"Kenshin, you've done a real work with puttin' up with me, an' I know I'm in no position to be asking any favors, but . . . I don't trust myself. I mean I know I'm stupid . . . if I eve start to do something really stupid you'll stop won't you?"

Kenshin smiled at this man he was begginning to see as a friend. " Sano, I swear if you ever try to pull anything really stupid . . . I'll knock some serious sense into you."

**--------------------End Flashback-----------------------**

_Sano._ The man had a head as thick as granite and once his mind was made up there would be no going back. Even if he did find Sano, there was no guarantee that Sano would even listen to reason. He groaned to himself once more as he rode down the street aimlessly. He had had that argument with himself at least a thousand times a day and he was tired and ready for bed.

He tied Summer to a post and headed inside the tiny inn. He glanced around the tiny foyer and headed to the reception desk. "Excuse me?"

The tiny woman's eyes glistened in delight as she beheld the man standing in front of her desk. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly. "Can I help you?"

Kenshin did all he could to keep from rolling his eyes. What did she think he wanted? I mean it was an inn for goodness sake! "I would like a room please." He stated as kindly as possible under the circumstances.

The woman's eyes saddened slightly. "I'm sorry Sir but we're all filled up."

'Great. That's just perfect.' Kenshin did all he could to be civil and turned to leave.

"Wait Sir! I know of a place you could rent out."

Didn't this woman get it? He wasn't looking for a place to live. He just wanted to stay one night, but he guessed he could at least listen. "Could please tell me where to find it?"

"It's a friend of mine's. I'm sure they would love to help you out." The woman scribbled an address on a scrap of paper and shoved it toward Kenshin. He picked it up cautiously and stared at it. He looked up at the woman who was smiling sweetly at him.

He uttered a quick "Thank you" before he walked back outside. 'Guess I could try this place out. What harm could it be after all?' Kenshin mounted his horse again and began to ride down the street. He was getting bored with all the harbor towns. They were all the same, cold. No one wanted anyone to stay. All of the immigrants milled about aimlessly and peopled were constantly getting robbed and even killed.

He started down what appeared to be one of the busiest streets and apparently he had picked the most hectic time to be riding down it. A boat had just disembarked and hundreds of people with no direction were wandering around like mad. Kenshin furrowed his brow in frustration. All he wanted was a warm bed to fall asleep in.

A young girl's cry caught his ears and he glanced up sharply to find a young couple being assaulted by a rather unruly group. His eyes hardened as he watched the scene unfolding before him. A young boy who couldn't have been more than eighteen had placed himself between a girl and the leader of the group.

"Just leaves us alone. We don't want any trouble." The young boy said with gall. The largest man spat out a sticky brown liquid into the dust and sniffed loudly. "I don't think he's knows who he's a talkin' to boys." The group laughed and the young boy's eyes darted back and forth warily.

"My name's Clayte and these here are the best noble gents in all the town." Another chuckled rippled through the group. The boy took a step backwards and placed his arm out protectively. In an instant the boy was dangling a foot off the ground by his shirt collar. Clayte held him at and arms length and snorted. "You tryin to be some sort of a hero boy? Don't think ya know what yer dealin' with. We just want to have a lil' fun now don't we boys?" The group smirked and nodded their heads.

"No-" "YOU just listen here boy! You ain't nothin' not git outta here." With that Clayte threw the young boy out into the street. The girl screamed in terror as she watched her protector fly through the air and land in a heap in the middle of the road. "Now little missy . . . what might yer name be?" The girl's eyes flashed with terror as Clayte slowly shuffled up to her side

"No! Oh, someone please help!"

Kenshin couldn't take it any more, he had gone so long with out interfering with anyone else's troubles and now he was doing it again. He grunted to himself, jerked on Summer's reigns, and galloped over to the scene just as Clayte latched onto the girl's arm.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything, but I don't think she likes that very much." Clayte turned his eyes Kenshin and smirked. "You talkin' to me mister?" Kenshin just sat calmly upon his horse daring the man to try anything.

"Look bucko. This aint none of yer concern so git!" Clayte growled and clutched the girl's arm even tighter. The girl gave a yelp and searched Kenshin's face pleadingly.

Kenshin dismounted, "Let the girl go." The statement was said so quietly and impassively Clayte thought he had just imagined it, but one look into the red haired man's eyes told him differently. _'Unbelievable I can't believe this guys is standin' up fer this wench.'_ He chuckled to himself and looked up at Kenshin with a smirk. "You don't know who I am do you?"

Kenshin remained completely still and just looked at his opponent.

Seeing Kenshin was not going to answer Clayte stretched out his free hand to elaborate. "I am Clayte Brinks and these here are my men. No one and I repeat no one messes with us. I can tell yer a new country boy so I'll let yer noble act pass this time, and I won't beat you to a pulp. Now git on outta here unless you want to get hurt-"

_**Bang Bang Bang**_

In a flash Kenshin had pulled his rifle from his saddlebag shot it three times overhead and pointed it at Clayte's forehead. The men in Clayte's group had pulled their revolvers and had them all aimed back at Kenshin. With more nerve than he had Kenshin spoke. "I don't think you understood me." Kenshin said slowly, "I said let the girl go, that is unless you want to lose your life." Seconds ticked by slowly. The crowd that had gathered was completely hushed. Kenshin held his breath for what seemed like and eternity and then . . . Clayte released his hold on the young woman who, once free, came scrambling up behind Kenshin and clung to his back. "Wise choice."

Clayte glared at Kenshin before putting out a hand to tell his men to lower their guns. "You just wait pretty boy . . . I'll git you next time we meet." Kenshin simply shrugged and used his rifle to point the men off down the street. The crowd that had gathered after seeing nothing more was to occur dispersed quickly and went back to their business.

When the men disappeared from sight, the tension fled from Kenshin's body as he sighed in relief. That had been a rather close one. The odd thing was he had seen things like this in all the towns he had passed through and had never done anything about it. He thought it funny that he had reacted the way he did. He had grown accustom to usually letting whatever happened happen, because it was none of his concern, but the young woman's fear stricken face had struck a nerve somewhere deep inside him and he couldn't stand idly by this time.

He turned to offer her reassurance only to find that she had rushed to the side young man who lay crumpled in the road. He walked up to the two just as the young man's eyes re-opened. The eyes instantly became hostile and the boy sat up and put and arm around the woman protectively. "There's no need to worry every thing's alright. They're gone now. This man saved us." The girl spoke out tenderly. The boy instantly calmed and slumped back. The girl cried in horror as she felt the body fall limp against her. "He's hurt! Please help him!"

At this point Kenshin remembered why he had decided not to interfere with other's problems because it only led to more. His back was killing him and he had just about lost his neck to some bully that picked a fight with a kid, why should he offer any more help to the young couple, but seeing the young woman's dismay all thoughts of abandoning them left his mind. He whistled to his horse who came trotting up and laid the young boy across its back.

"We'll have to find some place to stay." Kenshin said plainly as they began to walk down the crowded street.

The girl remained silent as they walked, and Kenshin began to feel uncomfortable. _'Feels a lot like how it was when Kaoru and I first met.'_ The thought saddened and comforted Kenshin at the same time. He decided silence was best anyway.

"Um . . ."

The tiny voice startled Kenshin and he looked down on the girl.

"Thank you for your help . . . but . . . would you have really shot that man?'

Kenshin did all he could to keep from laughing. After all he had done she was worried he would have killed the bully. The girl started at his face puzzled at what he thought was so funny. "Well, you see . . . I couldn't have possibly shot him."

"I don't understand? Are you a priest?"

"No! Nothing like that . . . I was . . . out of bullets."

Realization dawned on the angelic face and the girl paled. Moments passed then Kenshin heard a stifled giggle. "You mean . . . you bluffed?"

Kenshin chuckled and nodded, and the girl began to laugh audibly. He smiled and appraised his young companion. She was slightly shorter than Kaoru with golden brown eyes and chocolate brown hair cropped right below her chin not pretty, but not unattractive either. She was simple, cute. The dress she wore hung on her body loosely, but it could not hide the early pregnancy that disrupted the once appealing curves of a young girl.

Kenshin felt his heart go out to the her, _'So young . . . the world is so cruel to send one such as her out onto the street with nothing.'_ This thought caused him to wonder about the integrity of the young man that lay across his horse's back

Were they married? Or were they just another couple that thought they could get along just fine without the complexities of being 'tied' to one another. Whatever the case, he knew that he would have to find out more about the young man before leaving the girl with him.

The young girl watched her rescuer's brow twist in deep thought and she turned her eyes toward the road. She would never under normal circumstances be caught alone with a strange man . . . well not necessarily alone, but just the same her heart would not cease its erratic beat. Every time the man would turn his head to check on a road sign her heart would skip a beat and she would freeze up. She knew her concerns were more than likely unfounded, but she could not help, but feel terribly afraid of the man walking beside her. He seemed docile and perfectly calm, but then again when that horrible man had threatened her he had seemed calm back there as well. This was a man she did not want to offend in any way.

The two continued to make their way along the road in silence. Venders called out to them often, but Kenshin continued to walk and pay no heed to them. He glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand re-reading it for the hundredth time. He groaned inwardly, _'When will I find this confounded place?'_

He looked up again and found himself staring at one of the largest houses on the block. It was a deep gray with snow white shutters. The balcony that hung over the front porch was supported by thick white columns and the front door had a tiny glass window in the middle of it.

The pair was dumbstruck as they took in the sight. Neither of them had even seen a house so elegant. Kenshin looked at the street address and caught his breath. It was the same one as on the paper. Her heard a soft sound at his side and remembered his company.

"Did you say something?"

"D-do you live here?" The girl's eyes were huge and filled with wonder.

"Um no . . . that is . . . I was looking for a place to room, and a friend suggested this." It wasn't the full truth, but he had a feeling that the young lady beside him would not like the idea of his finding a place to stay from a complete stranger. He tossed the reigns over to her but they fell limp at her feet.

She stood there staring at them questioningly then looked up at him. Kenshin sighed and leaned over to pick them up. This time he laid them in her hands. "Hold on to these while I go talk with the master of the house."

The command was so direct the girl stood rigid and watched Kenshin make his way up the steps. Kenshin stood in front of the oversized oak door and took a deep breath. 'Well, here goes nothing.'

* * *

Well then that wasn't too shabby now was it? Anyways hope my loyal readers enjoyed it . . . that is if I have anymore. I will respond to my reviewers since it has been so long! 

**-----------------------------My Reviewers----------------------------**

**Lily of the Shadow-**It must just be me and not your gifts that are defective . . . lol. Sry making you wait so long

**Half-breed-demon-fox-** Well, I updated . . .eventually.

**Brittanie Love-** Thanks hope this one was fairly long.

**Lyphta-** Glad you liked the last chapter.

**en route-** glad you read it what . . forever ago. Sheesh I'm pathetic. Sorry about the wait! 

**kik-ting-** Lorie O'Connel was a non-cnsequesnce character. She is in there, but it was just a little scence so it's ok if you don't remember her.

**tintin-chan-** Don't worry they'll be reunited . . . eventually.

**rain angst-** welcome for the monkey bread! lol! It's great stuff!

**animemistress419-** It's ok I mean I'm the one waiting months to update! Lol!

**De Lazy Lime**- You're right. They can't stay in inns all the nights. So mostly they sleep outdoors. Lol. I never thought to mention that . . .lol.

**Kouga'sonlytruelove-** Yes, Mr. Blackshield will be in for a rude awakening.

**keeper-of-the-triforce-** I had thought about possibly doing that, and who knows it may happen, but seriously keeping two stories going at the same time in one fic is a lot of effort and I've got tons of drama coming up in the next chapters so I doubt that I'll find a way to fit it in. But who knows?

**kenjiniki-** I'm glad I've continued writing this fic as well. I do aim to finish it!

**erica6060-** yes it will be great when they reunite.

**Shattered Sword-** yes my story is full of miserable people. Bwahahah I love messing with their lives. I am a fan however of happily ever after!

**InuxKag's sonYoukai-** Ok so that wasn't soon . . .

**Lanse-** Yes both of those feelings are very acurate!

**Captain Stu-** Apparently I am dead to the earth now since I haven't updated in like ?what? Forever! Lol! Thanks for your concern and no worrries I'm doing fine!

**royal blueKitsune-** Thanks! Sorry bout not updating!

**Chibi Binasu-chan-** lol! Ok so how about this chapter?

**Soniya Himoura-** Lol my story does progress gradually, But I'm glad you like it anyway. Hope things ae moving faster for you now.

**Aysel S. Starwind-** Glad you're hooked. Sorry it toook so long to update!

**HARU is my LOVELY-** I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**skenshingumi-** thanks for pointing out the fact that no one relly knew why Kenshin took off! Hope the flashback in this chapter helped! And, man don't you ruin all my surprises? Lol!

**Anime Girl-** I'm honored to be on your favorites!

**animerev-** 7 months? Wow . . .I am bad . . .plz forgive?

* * *

Ok well I won't say anymore. I'm looking forward to posting on the next chapter though. It's one of my favorites . . mainly because it has a cliffy ending. Once again I apologize for the long wait ,but I hope it was worth it! I remain yours truly whether faithful or not.

Kairi7


	29. Raging Emotions

**Author's Note:** Wakes up from hibernation . . .ooops forgot to set my alarm . . .heh heh . . .Anyway, I know there's no way to apologize for this laps of time, but you should know I'm determined to finish this story no matter what!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Chapter 29: Raging Emotions**

* * *

"Here goes nothing indeed." Kenshin thought exasperatedly to himself for the tenth time since entering the house. The lady of the manor as soon as she had spotted the young girl had whisked her into the house to get cleaned up. Since then Kenshin had been sitting inside Mr. Bartowe's office being . . . analyzed. 

"So . . ." came the gruff voice of Kenshin's interrogator. "You have known these kids long?"

Kenshin sighed internally this was the fourth time Mr. Bartowe had asked him this exact question just in a different form. "Like I said Mr. Bartowe, I only just met them on the street. They were having some trouble with thugs and I stepped in. The young lady was in such a fit that I decided to bring her with me. I only came here to see if I could rent a room for the night."

Mr. Bartowe stared at Kenshin thoughtfully weighing his testimony. So far everything had measured up exactly as the young girl had said. He was slightly apprehensive still if only for the fact that the boy was injured. He stood and called in a servant. "Silas, see that Mr. Himura is given a warm bath and clean clothes. I must ask you to please stay for dinner Mr. Himura. We'll talk more on this matter at a later time."

Kenshin was dumbfounded but allowed himself to be led away. George Bartowe watched him leave then sighed and stared out the window into his back yard. He was not a man given to rash actions and harsh judgments though he did pride himself on his ability to measure up someone's character in a matter of moments. He ran his hand through his silver lined hair and sighed. 'Now, what to do about the two children.'

It was at that moment his wife Cecile entered and caught him staring into space. "George?" He turned and looked at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine. I believe Mr. Himura is a man with great character. You should not worry."

"What about the boy?"

Mr. Bartowe just shook his head. "Now, now Cecile, do not worry your pretty head over such a matter. Go and make sure the young woman is comfortable. I've asked them to stay for dinner. Also send for Dr. Acon, I'm sure the boy will need tending to." With that Mr. Bartowe kissed his wife on the head and dismissed her.

He turned back and stared at the sky. 'So Mr. Himura wants to rent the room for a night . . . not my normal policy . . . though I do believe I might make and exception for this one.' He would have dwelt on the subject longer if one of his stable hands hadn't diverted his attention to one of his horses who had thrown its shoe. In a split second George Bartowe had placed his hat on his head and was out the door without another thought about his new tenants.

* * *

Things had turned out pretty well for Kenshin at the Bartowe's. Not only had he been able to rent out a room for a night, but they had also convinced him to stay for a while to rest before resuming his search. Kenshin had told them about his excursion and all the problems that went with it. George Bartowe, though not always given to quick speech, had talked long hours into the night with Kenshin advising him in several different areas and had promised to do all he could to aid in Kenshin's search of Sano. 

Along with getting to know the Bartowe's, Kenshin had learned a great deal about the young girl that he had rescued. Her name was Tsubame and she had just recently immigrated into the country along with her husband Yahiko. They both had had a very rough start, and though Yahiko was recovering rather slowly Tsubame took to doing several odds and ends around the house to help pay for the rent.

Mrs. Bartowe was a sweet lady with only a few strands of silver tainting her golden locks and was given to brag about her new found helpmate on more than one occasion. Whenever her friends would come for tea she would just comment, "Tsubame just picks up where the maids leave off she's such a smart young lady." Along with Mrs. Bartowe falling in love with Tsubame, Tsubame had of course fallen in love with Cecile Bartowe immediately.

The two of them would often walk through the gardens giggling like schoolgirls. One time George had commented to Kenshin, "I haven't seen Cecile so happy in such a long time. I do hope that you do not plan on leaving soon." And as much as Kenshin would have liked to reassure his new-found friend he would stay he knew that before long he would have to pick up his search again or go home.

It had been about a month and a half since Kenshin, Tsubame, and Yahiko took up residence with the Bartowe's. During the course of time he had been able to send Kaoru two telegrams and search all of the surrounding towns. With no new leads and his wife getting on in months of pregnancy Kenshin was beginning to feel it was time to go home, with or without Sano. He didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't leave the Bartowe's just yet.

He was in the stable brushing Summer when he heard someone walk through the door. He turned to see Yahiko standing rigid his hands shoved in his pockets and staring at him intently.

"Good morning Yahiko. It's good to see you up and about."

"Yea . . . I guess so."

Kenshin turned back to Summer and began brushing again.

"Hey, Mr. Himura?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I want to thank you for . . . well, saving Tsubame and all that. I uh . . . couldn't have done it myself . . . I wasn't strong enough."

Hearing the defeat in Yahiko's voice Kenshin turned to offer a reassuring smile at the young boy. "You did a fine job I believe. I was only able to do as much as I did because you held them off so long."

Yahiko brightened a little and smiled. "Thanks. Though, the next time I meet those brutes I'm gonna tear them limb from limb."

Immediately Kenshin tried to defer the boy, "I don't know that that would be very wise Yahiko, after all what if something was to happen to you? What would Miss Tsubame do then?"

"No, this time it would be a different story. I'd be the victorious one." Kenshin only shook his head and turned around. Yahiko frowned, "You just wait and see" He mumbled before making his way back to the house.

* * *

Sayo stared blankly at the tiny brown box Carter had pushed across the table. "Carter?" She whispered shakily as her trembling fingers opened the tiny case. A rather large diamond glittered back at her and she felt a lump lodge in her throat. 

Carter watched her intently as she stared at the gem. He wrung his hands nervously and began to sweat_. 'Why doesn't she say something?'_

"Carter." She managed to squeak out.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no it's not that it's just . . . is this . . . what I think it is?"

He smiled weakly and got down on one knee. "It would give me great honor if you would become my wife."

Sayo's head was now spinning off. She was being proposed to. What was she to do? She couldn't come clean. Not here, not now, not to him, even though she had been waiting all her life for this very moment. "I –I don't know what to say."

Carter felt his heart stop. She was going to turn him down . . . how could she, after all he had done. He had fought this decision with every ounce of his being, but in the end he could not deny that it was the only course of action he could see himself taking.

Sayo saw the hurt leap into his eyes and wished more than anything to be able to run and hide. Then a thought occurred, what was she doing anyway? Why not say yes? It was what she wanted; didn't she have to right to happiness? "Yes." She said quietly.

Carter started not sure that he had heard her right glanced up, and upon seeing the affirmation in her eyes he about fell over. _'she said yes!'_ He smiled victoriously as one would when he had just won a great prize. He leaned in and kissed her soundly. "I love you Sayo, and I will never let you go!"

Sayo warmed at his words and smiled back as he slipped the cool band around her left ring finger. She stared down at it for a moment then looked away. Now perhaps her troubled mind would find some peace. She would finally be rid of _him_ and all the pain he had caused her. '_Or was it that you caused yourself?' _The lingering voice of doubt whispered to her. _No. I refuse to listen to you anymore._

She turned away from her thoughts and listened intently as Carter talked animatedly about their new life together. _Our new life_, my_ new life, yes I can start over and have a new life!_

* * *

Kenshin rounded the corner heading back to the Bartowe's after a long day of running errands for Mr. Bartowe. Kenshin knew he was running short on time and could have been packing to head forward or back home, but the time he had spent at the Bartowe's had turned into a larger ordeal than he had originally thought. Mr. Bartowe had refused the money Kenshin had offered him for rent and insisted that he allow Kenshin stay for free as long as Kenshin had need for the room. 

He looked up and saw Tsubame taking the laundry inside the house and frowned. He still had not decided what to do about the young couple. He knew they would be safe in the hands of the Bartowes, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he should take them back with him. More than on one occasion Yahiko had talked animatedly of wanting to move west, own a farm, and raise a family. Kenshin had balked at the idea of hauling them back with him if only for the fact it would bring more work and stress to his wife who was going to have her hands full with an infant in less than three months.

Kenshin dismounted and led Summer into the barn. He instructed the barn boys to give her a good wipe down before heading inside to wash up for dinner. Kaoru . . .how he missed having her nestled against him during the nights. He missed her smile, her laugh . . .and Kenji, His son, who was the spitting image of his father. How dare he have left them all alone in the middle of the countryside. He looked at his reflection with disgust. It was only now that it dawned upon him. He was traipsing all over the country looking for a man who he was not even responsible for, but Kaoru . . .he had pledged to honor and protect her until death do them part and here he was halfway across the continent. This new revelation did not sit well on his conscience at all and he decided that at dinner he would announce his departure. He would go home . . . where he belonged. Sano was old enough to take care of himself. As for Yahiko and Tsubame, yes, they were young, and even though he felt partly responsible for them, they had traveled across the Atlantic without his assistance, and it was time they learned to fend for themselves. The Bartowes would help them, he knew they would, but it was time for him to do his duty.

With new purpose Kenshin headed down the hall to the dining room. The table was neatly set as always, and maids scurried about finishing the last preparations while Mrs. Bartowe instructed Tsubame how to pour tea correctly. Yes everything was just like every other evening in this house. It ran like clockwork, in two minutes Mr. Bartowe would enter the room, give his wife a chaste kiss, greet everyone present, and sit down at the head of the table. The servants would bring in the soup and the dinner would progress from course to course. Kenshin took his alleged seat just as Mr. Bartowe entered.

"Evening everyone!" He greeted boisterously just before giving his wife a peck. "Ahh Kenshin, I trust no one gave you trouble on the roads today."

"No sir, everything went well."

"Excellent."

"How was your day, dear?" Mrs. Bartowe interjected.

"Just fine, I looked up that Mr. Sagara you're looking for and it would seem that he took the northern route. He's got at least three weeks a heads start on you I'm afraid."

"Yes, well it's just as well. I won't be going after him." Kenshin stated with a shake of his head. The room became silent.

"No?"

"No. I'm sorry to have trouble you all, but it's time I head back home."

"I see . . ." George looked thoughtfully at his bowl of soup.

"I see. You will be returning to your wife in time for the birth of your next child." Cecile said without batting an eyelash.

George looked at his wife and grinned. "Well, of course that's what he's doing. How foolish of me. Well then, you'll be needing to fetch supplies from the market tomorrow. I'll have Stephen hook up a cart for you."

"That really won't be necessary-"

"But of course it will." Cecile joined in happily. "I'll fix you up with a wonderful load of material for that darling wife of yours so that you have a coming home gift for her." She clapped her hands joyously and rose from the table.

"Cecile you'll do no such thing. You will sit and finish your meal." George said harshly, then with a twinkle in his eye. "You and I will BOTH get materials for that darling wife as soon as dinner's over I'll not let you have all the fun.'

Kenshin sat dumbstruck by the kindness he had found in these two wonderful people. The love they shared with each other and of giving to others was one he hoped to one day have shared with Kaoru. It was then he noticed the solemn face on Tsubame who sat on Cecile's right. He realized what was missing from the picture.

"Miss Tsubame, where is Yahiko . . . your husband?" She looked up her eyes glistening.

"I don't- know-' She said shakily. " h-he never- came in today."

"Child, why have you not mentioned this until now?" George rebuked.

"I thought it of no importance that surely he would be in for supper . . . but . . ."

Kenshin rose from the table. "I'll go and look for him."

"And I'll be coming with you." George rose as well. He kissed Cecile. "Worry not dearest we'll find the boy. It may only be that he fell asleep while working. Himura, let's go."

Cecile watched the men go then put her arm around the clearly upset Tsubame. "Hush now dearest. You needn't worry. Men like to do crazy things sometimes."

"It's not that, Ma'am, that has me worried. It's what he said to me this morning."

"What did he say?"

"Something about today being a day of reckoning. I'm fearful for him; he can be rather rash at times." A chill crept up Cecile's spine and she prayed that the men find the boy soon.

* * *

Sano walked hurriedly down the street whistling to himself. He finally had a lead! He had walked into the nearest inn to ask about Sayo and the lady behind the counter said there was a woman in town with that name. Upon further questioning it appeared as if all of the dates lined up with around when he figured she would have arrived. 

He knew there was still the possibility of the woman being someone different, but after six months of searching and having a lead. Sano felt as if he could hope once again. He continued down the road the woman had pointed him down. Apparently someone had recently seen her down at some local restaurant.

He quickened his pace as his adrenaline began to rush. _This could be it._ He grinned to himself and began whistling another tune when he saw her. His heart stopped along with his body as he stood in the middle of the road staring at her. She had exited the restaurant laughing while holding on to some man's arm as he led her across the porch to the steps. It was at that moment that she saw him.

He watched her pale instantly as she stood frozen atop the steps. Her mouth hung slightly ajar while her companion, confused by her sudden stop, turned to look at what was wrong. He watched as the man followed Sayo's gaze to where he himself stood, and then stepped up next to Sayo draping his arm protectively across her shoulder.

Sano took that as his cue to approach and while his emotions were raging within him he stopped at the foot of the stairs and said with disinterested calm, "Hello, wife."

The man turned to Sayo, "Who is this man? Do you want me to dispose of him?"

That's when Sayo found her voice and said very coolly. "My husband."

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry again. And I would answer reviews I've received, but there's been so many that I wouldn't know where to begin. Instead let me end by saying, thanks to those of you who kept pestering me. You know who you are and I'm grateful! Until next time. 

Kairi7


End file.
